The Jedi Path Series: 10 The Promise
by TamsynDell
Summary: Anakin and Ferri travel to Tatooine in hopes of bringing the Outer Rim planet into the Republic while Zak continues to suffer the after effects of his experiences on Bella. AU - The final chapters are up at last.
1. Challenge or Overreach?

**The Promise**

**Six months after his return from Bella, Zak still struggles to overcome the insecurities caused by his experiences there, while Anakin, his family and his own apprentice, Ferri, travel to Tatooine. While Anakin's children become acquainted with the Lars family, Anakin and Ferri make an attempt to bring Tatooine into the Republic...**

Chapter 1 – Challenge or Overreach?

The chamber was dimly lit and silent but for the buzz of remote probe droids, the labored breathing of the young man who stood crouched on a beam several meters above the chamber floor and the hum of the young man's weapon. The beam on which the young man perched connected two doorways to each other; one open, the other closed. The only other entrance to the chamber was the closed doorway on the chamber floor. Deactivated remotes, twenty in all, littered the floor; evidence of the young man's success so far. But his struggle was not over; five probes remained preventing him from reaching the open doorway. And these probes now moved to surround him, but he anticipated this and swung his weapon around taking out the nearest one while leaping up to avoid the fire of the other four, landing back on the narrow beam with practiced ease. The disabled probe fell to the floor several meters below adding to the number of other disabled probes.

The surviving probes moved out of his range, maintaining their distance from each other; a strategic move that would make it difficult for him to continue to defend himself. He sighed, chancing a glance toward his goal, the now-tantalizingly-near open doorway; if he could reach that doorway... Two of the probes attacked again, one to his right, the other behind him, but he once more anticipated their move, flipping to avoid the one behind him and deflecting the fire of the other back successfully deactivating it and sending it to the floor below. Immediately, the survivors shifted again, still out of range, one now facing him, blocking his forward progress and the other two flanking him; all three far enough apart that he could not watch one without taking his eyes off the other two. A moment of frustration distracted him, allowing the probe on his left an easy shot at his ankle which he barely avoided by hopping up. With a cry of irritation and a look of determination, he resumed his defensive crouch holding his weapon before him.

Changing tactics, the probes then engaged in active, intense aggression, firing randomly; but after the near-hit, the young man did not allow himself to become distracted again. After several minutes, the probes ended the unsuccessful attack, giving their opponent a moment to breath, as they shifted positions - the probe to his left moving behind him, the forward one moving to take the position vacated by that one and the right probe moving in front of him. This move, the young man knew, was to force him to flip backwards in order to prevent the probe behind him from attacking his back; and that would cause him to lose some of the ground he had already gained to reach the open doorway. If successful, the probes would then repeat the move, effectively forcing him back toward the closed doorway; a direction he did not wish to go.

--

Several meters above the narrow beam, his presence shielded from the boy by a false wall, another man, this one older, observed the young man's progress. He had, in fact, been watching for some time as the young man strategically took out the remotes; reducing the original number of twenty-five to the remaining five. Crossing his arms and rubbing his beard he continued to observe the boy as he struck and disabled one attacking droid and deflected the shot of another back to deactivate it too, reducing the number of surviving remotes to three. Perhaps the boy would succeed, perhaps not; in either case, his performance thus far was impressive.

"He appears to be doing quite well." Another man stated as he came to stand by the first.

"So far, yes." The first agreed.

"But he has yet to face the most difficult element." The other stated.

The first man sighed, "Yes, I know." He answered.

--

The young man's decision was made; he was not ready to retreat or to concede defeat. Instead of flipping back, he leaped forward to attack the probe in front of him. The probe did not anticipate this move and fired in defense, but was promptly deactivated when the young man deflected the shot back at it. Only two probes remained now, but these two had avoided disablement thus far by learning from the mistakes of the others and the boy knew they would now be the most difficult to beat. The probe behind him fired, but again, with practiced ease, he hopped to avoid it as the other surviving droid fired, aiming high; a shot he avoided by ducking once more into his defensive crouch as he landed back on the beam. Again the probe behind him fired, but he twisted, moving his weapon before him to deflect the shot away from him. This probe managed to avoid the deflected shot by rising and moving to the left, firing again simultaneously with its partner. Both shots missed as the young man flipped out of the way, smiling as he did so; this last flip had brought him closer to open doorway. When the probes moved once more to attack, he was already waiting, deflecting several shots before they ended their barrage.

Tentatively, he took a step forward, prompting the remotes to resume firing. But there were only two now, and he had little trouble defending himself against this latest onslaught. For a moment, he allowed himself to think that he had finally won; but then his comlink beeped, distracting him so that the next shot found its mark, striking him in the thigh. Fighting to regain his balance distracted him further and a second shot hit him in the back forcing him further off-balance. He struggled to keep himself from falling, but a third shot, this one to his right hand caused him to lose his grip on his weapon and it was lost amongst the probes on the floor below. He had just barely managed to regain his balance but was now defenseless against the fourth shot; this one hitting him in the side sending him off the beam. He reached out in hopes of getting a grasp on the beam, but missed and landed hard; the floor itself was padded, but the disabled probes were not. His head struck one, his right knee another and his right arm a third. As he lay stunned, the surviving probes took advantage, buzzing down to floor level. Instinctively, he curled into a defensive position, "End program, end program!" He shouted. Immediately, the probes retreated upward above the beam, hovering harmlessly, awaiting further instructions.

As he lay there gathering his thoughts the lights came up and the floor-level door slid open, officially ending the session. His comlink beeped again and he sat up, rubbed the back of his head with one hand and reached for the comlink with the other, _"Zak?" _A familiar voice prompted.

The young man sighed, "Yes, Master." He responded.

"_Are you alright?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, unenthusiastically as he moved from rubbing the back of his head to massaging his knee.

"_You did very well, Padawan."_ The Master continued.

"You were watching me." Zak answered in reply.

"_Yes." _The Master admitted.

"Then you should have noticed that I failed." Zak replied.

"_Clean yourself up and we will talk about it." _The master instructed.

Zak sighed again, "Yes, Master." He repeated again.

--

Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head and smiled as he ended the transmission, then watched as his apprentice pulled himself up with a grunt and called his weapon to him, then straightened his tunic before heading toward the now-open doorway, limping slightly and rubbing his right arm.

The other man moved and placed a hand on his shoulder, "That exercise was above his age level; I have never liked the notion of allowing younger apprentices to attempt sims designed for older ones." He said and then nodded toward the floor, "And that is precisely the reason why."

Obi-Wan shook his head again as he turned to face the speaker, "I see no reason why age should prevent a talented Padawan from challenging himself." He argued.

Mace Windu sighed, "To a certain extent, I agree, however, there is a fine line between challenge and overreaching." He countered, then held a hand up before Obi-Wan could interrupt, "Zak chose an exercise that was too advanced." The Horunn Master hesitated for a moment, weighing his next words. "I believe your Padawan was overreaching."

There was silence between them for a few moments before Obi-Wan broke it, "Am I expecting more of him than I should?" He questioned.

Mace smiled and shook his head, "No, my friend." He assured his fellow Jedi, "I think perhaps he is expecting too much of himself."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard and sighed, "If that is so, then I must blame myself." He decided.

"I fail to understand why." Mace countered, "You have always expected no more from your students than they are capable of giving." Then rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "This may have more to do with your first Padawan's talent than your expectations."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied and then shook his head, "I have never compared Zak to Anakin; in fact, I've made it very clear that he was not to compare himself with Anakin."

"I am sure you have; but it is only natural for him to want to measure up to Anakin's accomplishments." Mace explained as he patted Obi-Wan on the back, "He would not be the first one to do it, less that a week ago Ferri Cortis was injured during one of these advanced sessions."

Again Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought, "You may be right." He conceded, "But when other Padawans his age are attempting them, I find it difficult to find a good reason to discourage him."

"Well, you should find a way, Obi-Wan; not only could he have been seriously injured, but he believes now that he has failed the exercise. It has taken him so long to rebuild his confidence after his experiences on Bella; failing that test could cause him to lose what he has worked so hard to regain." Mace told him.

"I will not let that happen." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I know you will not." Mace said with a nod and then quickly shifted the subject, "Now, I know the floor is padded, but the probes are not. As it is, he struck his head and he is limping; it might be a good idea to have the healers look him over."

"As you wish, Master Windu; even though I am sure Zak will not think it necessary." Obi-Wan answered.

"I am sure he will not." Mace replied with a smile and then turned serious, "You know that Anakin is also concerned about this 'overreaching'. He believes it would be wise to place age restrictions on these advanced exercises." Mace continued.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, I know; he has mentioned this to me." He concurred.

"Did he also tell you that I agree with him?" Mace wondered.

"Yes, he mentioned that as well." Obi-Wan replied and then bowed, "And now, if you will excuse me..."

"Of course."

--

The changing area and shower room adjacent to the training rooms was thankfully deserted when Zak entered; he had no desire to discuss his failure against the practice remotes with anyone. He stripped down and showered quickly, but was surprised when he sensed his master enter the changing area before he had even finished rinsing himself off. Wiping himself dry, he wrapped a dry towel around his waist before returning to the changing area to retrieve his fresh clothing.

"I'm sorry, Master; I didn't realize I had taken that long." Zak said as he gathered his clean clothes.

"You fell hard; Master Windu..." Obi-Wan started.

"Master Windu?" Zak cut him off and then sighed and looked down at the floor, "So he saw my failure too."

"Master Windu is concerned that you were injured and would like the healers to have a look at you." Obi-Wan finished.

"But he saw..." Zak continued.

"He saw the twenty or so remotes littering the floor of the training room; he saw you take out two remotes one after the other using a different tact for each. He saw you struggle to remain on that beam after being struck three times and losing your weapon." Obi-Wan argued.

"My comlink beeped and I lost my focus." Zak admitted.

"I know; it was part of the exercise." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak raised his eyes to look at his master, "I failed." He said.

"Zak, that exercise was far above your age or skill level..." Obi-Wan began.

"I'm not the only one my age to take that test." Zak protested.

"I am aware of that; but that does not mean they were ready to." Obi-Wan countered.

"I thought I was." Zak replied.

"Apparently, you weren't. Look, Padawan, these exercises are meant to guide those who take them." Obi-Wan corrected.  
"Guide?" Zak questioned.

"Yes, to point to any weaknesses in training, so that they can work on strengthening them." Obi-Wan explained, "You must not use them as a standard to measure your worth as a Jedi. Do not allow this small thing to tear down was has taken you so long to build back up."

"Small thing? I was beaten by two droids." Zak said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "And why was that?" He asked.

Zak held Obi-Wan's gaze for a moment, "Because I lost my focus." He admitted, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Exactly." Obi-Wan concurred, "And so what have learned?"

"That losing focus is a weakness that I need to work on." Zak answered with the conceding sigh.

"Yes; so you see, by 'failing', you _have_ learned something." Obi-Wan explained, "But had you been older and more experienced, you probably would not have failed. In any case, you were actually very successful; there are very few apprentices your age who could have lasted as long as you did. Even Master Windu was impressed."

"Well, I would have been more impressed with myself if I hadn't allowed myself to be distracted." Zak said and then turned toward the shower room, "I'll be right back."

"I will wait; and then we will go to the healers' quarters." Obi-Wan decided.

Zak shook his head, but smiled, "Alright, if it will make you feel better." He acquiesced.

--

"What did you fall on?" Declan asked as he examined the dark bruise on Zak's arm.

"A remote...well, several of them." Zak revealed.

Declan let out a disapproving sound as he shook his head, "Fortunately, you haven't done any permanent damage; this bruise is deep but should clear up in a week or so. Your knee is swollen, though, so I want you to rest it for at least a couple of days before you go dancing on beams again. And you're lucky you have such a thick skull." He said and then shook his head again, "Next time don't push so hard."

"Yes, Master Declan." Zak deferred, slipping carefully off the table.

Declan shook his head again as he watched the senior Padawan leave the room before following him out, "Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing serious; I've told him no more beam dancing for a few days." Declan answered.

"Two days; you said two." Zak corrected.

"I said _at least_ two days; it depends on that knee." Declan reminded him.

"Yes, Masterhealer; _at least_ two days." Zak conceded.

"Provided you are going to your quarters and not back to the training rooms, you may go." Declan replied sternly.

"To my quarters; yes, Masterhealer." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan patted him on the back, "I will see you at the evening meal, Padawan." He said.

"Yes, Master." Zak repeated and then looked knowingly at the two masters, "And now you're going to talk about this between the two of you."

"Yes." Declan concurred.

Obi-Wan regarded the masterhealer with curiosity, "Apparently." He interjected.

Zak nodded, "I'll leave you to it, then." He replied without protest and exited the quarters.

"After all this time, that still amazes me." Declan said after the apprentice had gone.

"What amazes you?" Obi-Wan asked and then smiled, "Oh you mean him always knowing when you're holding back; I've gotten so used to it that I hardly ever notice anymore."

"It's uncanny; you can't hide anything from him." Declan added.

"Not easily." Obi-Wan agreed and narrowed his eyes, "So what _are_ you hiding from him? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; except the reason why he fell." Declan answered.

"There was an element of distraction included in the program." Obi-Wan told him.

Declan shook his head, "That may be true, but don't you think the difficulty level of that program was too high?" He questioned.

"It was an advanced program, yes." Obi-Wan revealed.

"In the past...oh, two years or so, I've treated more than a few apprentices, just like Zak, who were injured while attempting practice sessions far above their level of apprenticeship." Declan told him.

"But I think we all did that when we were his age." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm not going to pretend that a little overreaching has always happened; but I think this goes a bit farther than that." Declan replied.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan murmured.

"You know what I'm talking about, then." Declan guessed.

"I believe so." Obi-Wan prompted.

Declan nodded, "Whenever an incident like this happens, I always look into the reason why. Partly to be sure there is not fault in the sim program itself but mostly to alert their masters in hopes that they will help curb their over-ambitiousness. But a curious pattern has emerged." He began, "The majority of them were attempting exercises that Anakin had mastered at a level much lower than the level they were intended for."

"And you believe Zak was attempting one of those programs." Obi-Wan surmised.

"Was he?" Declan questioned.

Obi-Wan hesitated, sighed and then nodded, "Yes." He admitted.

"I thought so; Ferri was also injured attempting one of Anakin's old exercises. Now Anakin thinks it would be better to restrict the younger apprentices from using any of those advanced sims ." Declan revealed.

"I know. He plans discussing that with the Council." Obi-Wan confirmed with a nod.

"Well, I hope he does it soon; I am weary of treating these unnecessary injuries." Delcan replied.

"He is leaving for Tatooine with Ferri and his family later today, but I believe he will present it to the Council when he returns. And I am sure Master Windu will back him up; he has not been happy about these incidents either." Obi-Wan said.

"Good." Declan answered, "Just out of curiosity, how old were you when you attempted the exercise Zak chose?"

"Nineteen." Obi-Wan answered without hesitation, "But I didn't pass it until I was twenty."

"Does Zak know that?" Declan asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Perhaps he should." Declan suggested.

* * *

**_Well, after several requests to continue this series, I was finally persuaded to honor those requests. Here's the thing though, the reason I suspended writing in the first place was because of an apparent lack of interest. So...in order to continue this story(and write any further stories), I'm going to need reviews, otherwise there's really no reason for me to finish it! In any case, this was the first chapter, hopefully, it won't be the last! _**


	2. The Legacy of the Chosen One

**_Okay, thanks to those of you who have thought this story not only worth reading but worth reviewing as well; you give me fuel to go on. So, this next chapter has been posted because of your responses, Jedi Daughter1, jedi-josh, Jedi Knight 13, Mo Angel, otctpa, Padme1958 and Star Wars for life. Thank you! Just to give you a heads up, the action should start in the next chapter...my characters decided this needed doing first._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Legacy of the Chosen One**

"Hey!"

Zak, on his way to his quarters, turned to see Ferri Cortis carrying his rucksack coming toward him, "Hey yourself." He answered slowing his pace to allow his friend could catch up.

"Are you alright?" Ferri asked.

"Uh...fine." Zak responded, "Shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I heard you took a dive in one of the training sims and that you had to go to the healer's." Ferri revealed.

Zak rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Who told you that?" He questioned.

"I don't remember offhand; what difference does it make?" Ferri answered.

"Great; that must mean everyone in the Senior quarter knows." Zak replied.

"And why would that matter?" Ferri wondered, "You wouldn't be the first one to take a tumble in a training exercise."

Zak sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor but did not answer.

Ferri scowled, "So you're not perfect; get over yourself." He continued with irritation.

"I know I'm not perfect." Zak countered quickly, raising his eyes to meet Ferri's, "This isn't about being perfect, Ferri; I'm sorry if that's what you think."

"Then what _is_ it about, Zak?" Ferri asked.

Zak rubbed his forehead and sighed again, "I've failed too much lately." He said.

Ferri cocked his head, "What are you talking about?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"Nevermind." Zak replied with a shrug and then smiled, "Just forget it; I'm fine. Master Declan told me just to take it easy for a couple of days."

Ferri answered Zak's smile with a frown, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Zak questioned.

"Shrug me off whenever you feel uncomfortable with what we're talking about." He answered.

"There's nothing _to_ talk about; I failed again." Zak said evasively.

"What do you mean you failed? You failed _one, advanced_ training exercise; so what? So did I, and I broke my collarbone and separated my shoulder; does that make me a bigger failure?" He argued impatiently.

"No." Zak sighed as his attention shifted to the harness and sling restricting the movements of his friend's left arm and shoulder.

"Then why don't you tell me what this is really about." Ferri prompted.

Zak looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, Ferri. I just..." He started and then trailed off.

"It's about Bella, isn't it." Ferri guessed, his tone softening.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Zak admitted.

Ferri shook his head and placed his right hand on Zak's shoulder, "That was six months ago; how long will it take you to accept that you didn't fail there either?" He wondered, "You do know this, don't you?"

Zak rubbed his forehead, "I know it's what everyone wants me to believe." He answered.

"Because it's true, you ninny." Ferri insisted with more than a hint of frustration.

"Is it?" Zak questioned.

"Oh, Zak; does Master Kenobi know that you're still struggling with this?" Ferri asked.

Zak hesitated as he once more studied the floor, "Master Kenobi believes in moving on." He finally replied.

"So you're pretending to him that you have." Ferri concluded.

"It's for the best." Zak told him.

"For who? I don't think Master Kenobi would agree with you." Ferri argued, "I know I don't."

"You don't understand." Zak replied.

"You're right, I don't. Burying this is not going to help you." Ferri persisted, "Sooner or later, it's going to resurface, and then it will be worse. It's like me burying my insecurity, and look how that ended. Fix this now; talk to him."

"I'll think about it." Zak said.

Ferri sighed and shook his head, "You're as stubborn as your master, you know that?" He stated, "I'd better get going; I'm supposed to be meeting Master Skywalker in the docking bay."

"Oh right, you have a mission on Tatooine." Zak recalled.

"Yes; it should be interesting." Ferri answered and then after a moment added, "You know...you haven't been on a mission since Bella; maybe it's about time you jumped back into it. You can't hide here forever."

"I don't think there will be any more missions for me." Zak confessed.

"You don't honestly believe that." Ferri gasped.

"I don't feel confident about making choices that could effect the success or failure of a mission." Zak answered.

The comlink on Ferri's belt crackled, _"Padawan, time to go."_ Anakin's voice ordered.

Ferri removed the comlink, "Yes, Master, I'm on my way." He replied, then replaced it before turning his attention back to Zak, "Talk to Master Kenobi; if you're having second thoughts about being Knighted, he has a right to be told."

Zak sighed, "I know." He admitted; then he smiled and stretched out his hand, "May the Force be with you on this mission."

Ferri smiled as he gripped the outstretched hand, "Thanks; we'll probably need it." He said, "Think about what I said."

"I will, I promise." Zak assured him.

Ferri nodded, squeezed Zak's hand and then continued on his way. Zak watched him go and then turned toward his own quarters.

Ferri waited until Zak had turned down the corridor leading to his quarters before altering his course. Instead of going to the docking bay, he stopped at the nearest com terminal; after making two quick calls he headed to the Council's private meditation cells. Obi-Wan Kenobi was already there to meet him, arms characteristically crossed, "Master Skywalker is impatient to leave; is this going to take long?" He asked.

"I don't think so; I just didn't want to go without speaking with you." Ferri answered.

Obi-Wan nodded and then gestured for Ferri to follow him into the cell, seating himself and waiting for Ferri to do the same, "Alright; what is so important that you had to delay your mission?" He asked.

Ferri took a deep breath, "It's about Zak." He began.

"I guessed as much. Go on." Obi-Wan prompted.

"Do you know that he's still blaming himself for what happened during the assault on the Temple and that he believes he's no longer capable of making important decisions?" Ferri wondered.

Obi-Wan sighed, frowned and stroking his beard, "No, I did not. How do you know this?" He questioned.

"I just talked with him." Ferri replied, "I pressed him into admitting it."

"That doesn't sound right; why would he hide something like that from me?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ferri shrugged, "You know Zak; he knows that you want him to accept what happened wasn't his fault and move on. I think he just wants to please you by pretending that he has." He said.

Obi-Wan shook his head, stood up and moved toward the viewing port, "It's Anakin all over again." He replied, sighing heavily, "Am I that hard of a master that my Padawans feel they cannot be honest with me?"

Ferri bowed his head, not knowing how to answer; Obi-Wan turned back and smiled sadly, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Padawan." He said.

"I just thought you should know; I know Zak would ever admit it to you." Ferri said with a nod as he scrambled to his feet, "I'd better get going, Master Skywalker is eager to leave."

"Yes, of course; if you delay him too long, he may leave without you." Obi-Wan replied with a smile, "May the Force be with you."

Ferri bowed, "Thank you, Master Kenobi; and may it be with you." He answered, then slipped out.

Obi-Wan heaved another deep sigh and shook his head, "Oh Zak; how can I help you if you won't talk with me?" He asked the empty cell.

--

"How did it go?" Anakin asked as Ferri entered the cockpit.

"Alright, I guess." Ferri answered, flopping into the co-pilot's seat.

"You don't seem very happy about it." Anakin observed, "What happened?

Ferri sighed, "I don't know if I did the right thing." He replied.

"Yes, you did, Padawan." Anakin insisted.

"I don't know." Ferri said with a shake of his head, "I think I've hurt Master Kenobi."

Anakin laughed, "How could you do that? This was about Zak." He wondered.

"Yes, but now he thinks...he thinks he's been too hard on Zak just like he was with you." Ferri explained.

"What?"

"Oh no." Ferri murmured.

"What exactly did he say, Ferri?" Anakin demanded.

"I should have just minded my own business and not said anything to anybody." Ferri huffed, "Now you're upset too."

"I'm not..." Anakin started to retort, then closed his eyes, took a deep breath before beginning again, more calmly, "I'm not upset."

Ferri shook his head, "Zak will be upset when he finds out I talked to Master Kenobi; Master Kenobi is upset because Zak didn't talk to him; and now you're upset because Master Kenobi thinks he's too hard on his apprentices." Ferri stated, "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Zak is your friend; you know you could never do that." Anakin told him, "Now tell me exactly what Master Kenobi said."

Ferri stared out the front viewport, "He said it was like you all over again. Then he wondered if his apprentices couldn't be honest with him, it was because he was too hard on them."

"Blast it!" Anakin exclaimed and then stood up, "I'd better go talk to him."

"What about our mission?" Ferri questioned.

"It can wait another hour; I can't leave him thinking he failed me." Anakin told him, "I'll be back in a bit."

Ferri shook his head again as he watched Anakin's retreating form, "O boy, I've opened a tin of sandworms." He muttered to himself.

--

Zak removed his utility belt and laid it on his work table then sat down on his bed, removed his boots, laid back and massaged his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on, more than likely the product of the meeting between a practice remote and his head. He closed his eyes, willing himself into a light meditative state and allowed the Force to envelop him...and then someone was knocking on his door, "Yes?" He prompted, eyes still closed.

"Zak? I need to speak with you." His master's voice sounded.

Zak sighed, "Door's open." He replied as he sat up and reached for his boots.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan entered, "I thought we were meeting for the evening meal." Zak said.

"Something has come up." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh?" Zak answered questioningly.

Obi-Wan sat down propping one leg on the other, "I've had a visit from Ferri Cortis." He began.

Zak huffed and narrowed his eyes, "About what?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I think you already know." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ferri Cortis should have minded his own business." Zak retorted.

"He is your friend and he is concerned about you." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I'm fine." Zak assured him.

"Are you? That isn't what Ferri thinks." Obi-Wan countered.

Zak huffed again and looked up at the ceiling, "He's blowing things out of proportion." He insisted.

"Ah." Obi-Wan exclaimed, "So you didn't say that you still blamed yourself for the kidnapping of the younglings?"

Zak clenched his teeth as he continued to study the ceiling.

"Or that you no longer trust your ability to make important decisions?" Obi-Wan added.

The younger man turned his gaze back to his master, "And what else did he say?" He wondered.

"What else did you expect him to say?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak stood up and started pacing, "I expected him to keep our private conversations private." He answered and then looked again at Obi-Wan, "But as long as he was talking behind my back I'm surprised he didn't tell you the rest."

"He didn't have to tell me the rest, Padawan; I'd figured that out for myself." Obi-Wan told him.

Zak said nothing as he slipped to the floor.

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face, "I want to help you; but I can't do that unless you let me." He said.

"You can't." Zak replied with a shake of his head, "Ferri should have never said anything; all he's done is make things worse."

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up, "I want you to move on from what happened, Padawan; not to pretend you have just to please me when you actually haven't. I've failed you if you feel you can't speak with me about this." He stated and then moved to the door, "I have been too hard on you, and have expected too much of you; I'm sorry."

Zak look up at him and shook his head, "You're wrong, Master." He started.

"Do not blame Ferri for speaking out of turn; he was only trying to help you." Obi-Wan added, "You cannot ignore this, Zak; if you do not want my help, you should find someone you feel more comfortable with."

Zak felt a lump rise in his throat, closed his eyes and, not trusting himself to speak, nodded; when he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was gone. He sighed, and laid back, stretching out on the floor; after all this time, he was beginning to wonder if he wouldn't be better suited for the Ag Corps or one of the other Jedi charitable organizations. He massaged his temple, his headache, forgotten during the confrontation with Obi-Wan, was still there; closing his eyes, he slipped back into a meditative state, welcoming the warmth of the Force's embrace.

"_You should speak with him, you know." _A voice advised.

"What?" Zak murmured.

"_He wants to help you, but you must be honest with him." _The voice continued.

"Who?" Zak asked.

"_Your master, of course." _The voice replied.

"He has enough to worry about." Zak countered.

The voice chuckled, _"He was much like you when he was your age; he never wanted to bother anyone when he needed help." _

"You know my master? Who are you?" Zak asked.

"_Oh, you could probably figure that out on your own if you think about." _The voice answered mirthfully.

"Do I know you?" Zak wondered.

"_We have never met face to face; but I know who you are." _The voice told him.

Zak sighed as he felt the Force wrap around him, "Master Jinn?" He guessed.

"_Clever boy." _Qui-Gon confirmed, _"Talk to Obi-Wan, Zak."_

"He wants me to move on." Zak revealed.

"_Eventually, you must. But you led him to believe you already had; why were you deceiving him?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"It was just easier, I guess; I could sense he was getting discouraged with me." Zak admitted.

"_Was he discouraged with you? Or with himself?" _Qui-Gon questioned.

"What reason would he have to be discouraged with himself?" Zak wondered.

"_Perhaps he felt that he was failing in his effort to help you." _Qui-Gon suggested.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that." Zak replied, "But either way, it was better when he thought I had put Bella behind me."

"_Not for you. Your friend, Ferri, was right; this is not something you should have hidden...or would have been able to hide for very much longer. Deceptions eat at us, my Padawan's Padawan; both Ferri and Anakin could tell you this." _Qui-Gon counseled.

Zak did not answer, so Qui-Gon sighed before continuing, _"I know you feel your master will not understand what you went through; you must believe me when I tell you that he understands more than you think." _He said, _"The War was not kind to him."_

"I already know about his capture and imprisonment." Zak countered.

"_If you do, then how can you think he would not understand?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"It isn't the same." Zak replied.

"_No, it is not, for him it was far worse." _Qui-Gon revealed.

Zak sighed, "What business do I have thinking I can be a Jedi Knight, then?" He questioned.

"_Do not question your own worth, Padawan. I did not recall Obi-Wan's suffering to measure you against him." _Qui-Gon said sternly, _"Think about what I have told you."_

Zak felt the ethereal master's presence recede back into the Force; he opened his eyes and sat up, pulling his legs up to rest his head on his knees. Why could he not do what everyone expected of him?

--

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called hurrying forward to catch up with his brother.

"Don't you have a mission? Why are you still here?" Obi-Wan demanded without slowing his pace.

"Because I've just had a talk with Ferri and he told me what you said." Anakin replied as he came up alongside the older Jedi.

"What did I say that you felt it necessary to put off your trip?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You think you were so hard on me when I was your apprentice that I couldn't be open with you." Anakin answered.

"Well, it was true, wasn't it?" Obi-Wan questioned, "Isn't that why you kept the Tusken slaughter from me, and your marriage, and that your dreams were actually nightmares of your mother's torture and your wife's death?"

"Obi-Wan that wasn't why I kept things from you; Palpatine advised me not to tell any of the Jedi because I'd be expelled if they knew." Anakin explained, "You didn't fail me; you have never failed me."

"And why did you listen to Palpatine, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, "What were you lacking from me?"

"Nothing." Anakin insisted, "I just didn't realize until it was almost too late."

"Then explain to me why I am having the same problem with my second apprentice." Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know that; I only know that it isn't because you're expecting too much from him. You didn't do that with me, and I have no reason to believe you've changed on that order."

"Then why won't he talk to me?" Obi-Wan asked, rubbing a hand over his beard in frustration.

"I'm guessing you've already talked to him; give him time to think about what you said." Anakin suggested, "He's smart, your Zak; he'll come around."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Perhaps you're right." He decided.

"And take him on a mission; whether he thinks he's ready or not." Anakin added.

"I had planned on that before this business of deception came up." Obi-Wan replied, "Speaking of missions..."

"Yeah, alright; I'm going." Anakin assured him, "I just wanted to square things between us."

"That you have done, my brother." Obi-Wan confirmed with another smile, squeezing Anakin's shoulder, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin smiled in return, "And with you." He replied.

"You know where I am if you need me." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I know." Anakin answered and then turned to head back to the docking bay.

--

Ferri was watching as several Jedi worked on a disassembled hyperspace ring when Anakin returned; normally, the apprentice would have been in the thick of it helping, but without the use of his left arm he would have been more of a hindrance than help, "Let's get going, Padawan; Padme was expecting us half an hour ago." Anakin commanded.

"Coming, Master." Ferri replied, turning quickly toward the waiting cruiser, "Everything all right?"

"Yes." Anakin answered.

"Excuse me for asking, but why did you have to go looking for him? It would have been easier to just connect with him." Ferri wondered.

"This was something we needed to talk about face to face." Anakin told him, "Now, we're late, get on board."

Ferri nodded, "Yes, Master."


	3. An Impossible Mission?

**_Wow! Thanks once more go out to JediDaughter1, Jedi-josh, Jediknight13, Padme1958 and StarWars For Life for you continued interest! And a thank you to new reviewers Starwarsforlife, Jens, Secret Places, Elentariel and Steve's Place! All your reviews are heartening and inspiring! I hate to keep you waiting for the action on Tatooine to heat up, I hope you can wait just a little longer, though! It will come, I promise...it just wasn't ready to happen yet. Just a few words about a couple of new characters, Garen and Bant were two of Obi-Wan's friends borrowed from the Jedi Apprentice series of books. Bant was introduced in the last story, and is still an important character in this one, the reason, if you haven't already figured it out, will be apparent in this chapter. As for Garen, well, I had a sudden fit of whimsey..._**

* * *

Chapter 3 – An Impossible Mission?

Anakin slipped the cruiser easily into the Skywalker family docking bay. Leaving Ferri to monitor the ship, he lowered the landing ramp and went back to greet his family.

"You're late." Padme pointed out as Anakin approached her.

"I know, I'm sorry." Anakin replied as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Is everything alright?" Padme asked.

"Yes; just a last minute problem. It's fixed now." Anakin assured her and then turned his attention to the Skywalker brood lined up behind his wife, "Everyone ready to go?"

His question was answered with enthusiastic nods from the older four younglings, "Livie? Don't you want to go?" Anakin wondered as he reached down to pick up his youngest child.

"I dunno." Livie answered with a shrug.

"You don't know?" Anakin questioned.

"No."

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Cuz I fo'got whewe we'we goin', Daddy." Livie explained.

"Geez, don't you remember anything, Livie? We're goin' to visit Gramma's family." Just-over-three-old Kendyl reminded her, with a roll of eyes.

"I'm jus' litto, Kennie, I fo'get stuff." Livie protested.

Kennie huffed as Hadrian and the twins shook their heads and their parents couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, we're already behind schedule, so let's get this show on the road." Anakin announced, handing off Livie to her mother so he could begin to transfer their baggage to the ship.

"How's Ferri? Is he up to this?" Padme asked as she ushered the younglings onboard behind Anakin.

"He's on the mend, he's restless...and yes, I believe he is up to this." Anakin answered, "The healers assured me that he can take off the harness tomorrow, and lose the sling a couple of days after that."

"And you don't think that's pushing it?" Padme questioned as she placed Livie in her seat and fastened the harness.

Anakin shook his head, but smiled, "No, Mom." He assured her jovially.

"Alright, alright; it's just that I know you, both of you. I just want to make sure neither of you is rushing him." Padme replied, defensively.

"He's a Jedi, Mom; they heal up faster." Luke informed her as he took his seat.

"He'll be fine, Padme; if he wasn't ready for this, the Council would have never let him come." Anakin told her as he stowed the last of the baggage, "Now, are you going to stay back here, or come up in the cockpit with us?"

"Stay back here, I suppose." Padme decided, "But I would like to see Ferri, if it's alright with you."

"Provided you don't fawn all over him." Anakin answered with a smile, "You know he hates that."

"No fawning, I promise." Padme vowed as she headed to the cockpit.

Hadrian shook his head, "She'll fawn, Daddy; you know she will." He informed his father solemnly.

"You're probably right, Haddie." Anakin agreed with a laugh, "Everyone strapped in?"

All the children nodded, but Anakin checked all their harnesses just to be sure, "Alright, Mommy will be right back, so no mischief; right?" He ordered.

"No mischief, Dad." Leia promised.

--

"Hello, Ferri." Padme said as she entered the cockpit.

Ferri scrambled to his feet and bowed, "Hello, Lady Padme." He answered, "I'm sorry we were late; it was my fault."

"Don't worry about it; I just came up here to see how you're doing." Padme replied seating herself in the pilot's seat.

"I'm doing fine, thanks." Ferri assured her.

"Anakin says you'll be able to take the harness off tomorrow." Padme continued.

"Yes." Ferri confirmed.

Padme nodded, "You don't think you're pushing yourself do you?" She wondered, "I mean, that's how you ended up like this is the first place."

"I'm not doing anything the healers said I couldn't do." Ferri insisted and then crossed his right arm over his chest to grasp his left arm, "Is it me you're worried about or this mission?"

There was silence for a moment before Padme sighed, "Both, I think." She admitted.

"We're just going to talk; I don't think there's anything to worry about." Ferri replied.

"What if the talks fail?" Padme questioned.

"Then we pack up and come home." Ferri told her.

"Ferri, Tatooine is ruled by the Hutts; if we don't reach some kind of settlement, they won't let us pack up and come home." Padme countered.

Ferri sighed, "Then Master Skywalker and I will go and talk with them first; if it looks like it's not going to work, we'll get ourselves out before things go bad. But if we get a positive response, think about what that will mean." He answered, "This is really important him."

"Yes, I know how important it is for him. I still don't have to like it." Padme replied as she stood up.

"And you don't have to come either." Anakin stated from the hatchway.

"As the Chancellor's representative, I do." Padme reminded him.

He sighed as he pulled her to him, "Ferri and I will handle the initial meeting; if we sense any hint of danger, we'll break things off." He assured her then kissed the top of her head, "It will be alright, Love."

Padme squeezed him tightly, "I know this important for you, Annie; I just worry about what will happen if the Hutts feel they're being forced to join Republic." She explained.

"We'll take care to be sure they understand the choice is theirs to make." Anakin said.

"Well, I suppose I have to settle for that." Padme replied, pulling his head down to kiss him, "We'd better get going or Cleigg will begin to wonder what's become of us."

"Then let's get this ship off the ground." Anakin answered as he moved past to her to take his seat, "Co-pilot, take your seat."

Ferri looked to Padme, "Would that be you or me?" He wondered.

"That would be you." Padme told him and then smiled impishly, "Unless you don't think you're up to it."

Ferri chuckled as he returned to the seat he had vacated when Padme entered the cockpit, "Of course I'm up to it." He retorted lightheartedly.

"I thought you'd say that." Padme replied with a laugh, "Alright, I think I'll go see what my little imps are up to."

"I hope you've brought plenty for them to do; this is going to be a long trip." Anakin informed her.

"Further than Naboo, I know." Padme answered with a sigh and then receded into the passenger cabin.

For a moment neither Jedi spoke, "I've read the logs on the Hutts; she's right to be worried about this." Ferri stated, breaking the silence as he helped Anakin make the final checks for space travel.

"I know; and we're going to be a long way from help if it goes badly." Anakin added, "Even my connection with Obi-Wan will be stretched to the limits."

"What happens if we do get into trouble?" Ferri wondered.

Anakin sighed, "Hope that Padme figures it out and contacts the Temple." He answered, carefully maneuvering the ship out of the docking port, "And hope that help doesn't come too late."

"Oh boy."

"Yes; so let's hope we don't run into a problem." Anakin concluded as the ship cleared the port and lifted up and past the traffic lanes before finally clearing the atmosphere and entering space as Ferri set the hyperspace coordinates that would take them into the Tatoo System.

--

Zak walked with purpose toward the healers' quarters; it had taken him nearly an hour to finally decide to speak with the healer who had helped him in those first days after his return from Bella. That Bant was an old friend of his master's had been the final factor in his determination to speak with her. As he entered the area where the healers practiced their craft, he took a deep cleansing breath and then entered the waiting area adjacent to Bant's consulting room. A young Jedi, only a couple of years older than Zak, sat behind the desk next to the inner room door; he smiled when he saw Zak, "Hello, Zak, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is Master Bant around, Marcus?" Zak asked.

"She's making her rounds, but she should be back in a bit." Marcus informed him.

"Oh, I guess I'll come back later." Zak decided.

"Look she should be almost finished." Marcus replied, "Why don't you just have a seat and wait for her?"

"No, that's alright; I'll try again some other time." Zak answered.

Marcus smiled and shook his head, "Well, you came all the way down here to talk to her about something; that means it must be important." He persisted and then stood up, "Look, I'll just go find her, alright?"

"No, no; it's not that important, really." Zak insisted, turning around and nearly running into the mindhealer herself.

"What's not important?" Bant asked as she backed up a step to prevent her feet being stepped on.

"Master Bant, I'm sorry." Zak exclaimed apologetically, moving back into the waiting area and stepping aside so she could enter.

"Don't be sorry, Zak; what can I do for you?" Bant asked, "You aren't having nightmares again, are you?"

"I haven't had a nightmare in over a month." Zak assured her truthfully.

"Hmm..." Bant responded as she squinted thoughtfully, "Alright, why don't we go in and talk about what's on your mind, then."

Zak sighed heavily and nodded.

"Good." Bant replied and then turned to address Marcus, "Let Garen know I'll be a little late."

"Late? Oh, no, don't change your plans on my account; this can keep." Zak told her.

Bant smiled and shook her head, "I was just going to meet Garen for a swim. But you are obviously struggling with something, and that's more important." She answered, placing a hand on his arm to guide him into the inner room.

Zak did not protest further and they entered the consultation room together; Bant triggered the door and seated herself on one of the two comfortable cushions then waited until Zak had done the same. Smiling again she patted his leg, "Take your time; don't force yourself to speak before you're ready. I can give you all time you need." She instructed, as she always had during the long sessions following his ordeal.

--

Garen Muln had just arrived at the Room of a Thousand Fountains when Marcus contacted him; it did not come as a surprise that Bant would put off her own leisure time in order to help a Jedi in need. That is was the apprentice of their good friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi concerned him, though; he was well aware of the young man's mental difficulties, but had thought the young Jedi had finally begun to come to terms with he had experienced. However, he had no doubt that Bant would be able to guide the boy through this apparent set back... In the meantime, he would have to think up some kind of prank to pull on her. Walking down to the lake, he slipped his boots off, and removed his belt and tabard before pulling his over tunic over his head. He was still contemplating what sort of prank he would play on his mindhealer friend as he started to remove his under tunic never suspecting that he was about to have the tables turned on him from an unpredicted source.

The temptation was too great; there was his old friend, with his back to him, a vulnerable target preoccupied with shedding his under tunic. Smiling mischievously, Obi-Wan crept up behind Garen Muln and pushed his unsuspecting friend off the bank and into the lake. The other Jedi's cry of surprise was smothered in a gurgle of swallowed water as he struggled to rid himself of his tunic and find the shallow lake bottom, "Kenobi!" He gasped as Obi-Wan collapsed on shore in a fit of laughter.

The sodden Jedi shook his head as he dragged himself out of the lake, pulling his now-sodden inner tunic off, then grinning himself as he dropped the tunic onto Obi-Wan's head, "Oops!" He exclaimed.

Obi-Wan made no attempt to remove the sopping tunic from his head and Garen dropped onto the sand, laughing at the sight of the wet cloth flopped over his friend's head dripping water onto his clothes, "What?" Obi-Wan asked, with sudden seriousness.

"You're insane, you know that." Garen stated, still chuckling as he retrieved his sodden tunic.

"So Anakin has informed me on more than one occasion." Obi-Wan concurred with a mirthful smile, "I thought Bant was joining us."

"Oh she is; she'll just be a little late." His friend answered, "Marcus said Zak showed up; is he having nightmares again?"

"No, thank the Force; I believe they are behind him." Obi-Wan replied and then sighed, "But his confidence has yet to return, Garen; and he will not speak with me about it."

"Boy, that's rough; but he's gone down to talk with Bant, so at least he's knows he needs help." Garen pointed out.

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed, "I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong that he cannot confide in me."

"Obi-Wan, my dear friend, you never change. Always taking responsibility, even if it's not yours to take." Garen observed, "When you were Zak's age, how often did you go to Qui-Gon if you were struggling with something?"

Obi-Wan had to smile, "You have a made a point, my friend; perhaps it is only his age." He answered.

"Bant will bring him around; she's good at that...now, what trick shall we play on her?" Garen wondered.

"Is that all you think about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You should talk; I'm the one who ended up in the water." Garen retorted, wadding his under tunic up and dropping it in Obi-Wan's lap, "Oh, sorry; my hand slipped."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said politely as he removed the discarded clothing from his lap, "But I have enough of these already, and mine are dry." Then his mischievous smile reappeared as he chucked the wad of cloth into the lake, "Oops!"

"Hey, now that was uncalled for." Garen said with mock indignation.

"What? My hand slipped." Obi-Wan insisted innocently.

"Uh huh; well, I'll forgive you if you go in and fetch it." Garen told him.

"It isn't mine. Besides, you are already wet." Obi-Wan answered.

"Fine; have it your way." Garen grumbled as he stood up and stepped off the bank into the water, "But you owe me, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he pulled his boots off and began to remove his own upper clothing.

--

Bant waited patiently as Zak pulled his thoughts together; finally, the apprentice took a deep breath, "What happened to Obi-Wan while he was a prisoner?" He started..

"Ventress' prisoner, you mean?" Bant asked.

"Yes."

"Have you asked_ him_?" Bant wanted to know.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Zak told her.

"Then I don't think it's my place to tell you." Bant replied.

Zak sighed then nodded, "Alright, I understand." He answered and then stood up.

"Zak, why is it so important for you to know this now?" Bant wondered.

The apprentice turned toward the doorway, rubbed one hand over the top of his head and then turned back to the Mon Calamari still seated, "Because he came to terms with what happened to him; if I can't and I didn't go through anything nearly as bad as what he did, then maybe I'm not meant to be Knighted." He explained.

"But that's never worried you before. What has changed?" Bant asked pointedly.

"I never thought about it before. Look, I'm sorry I bothered you with this; I think I already know what I have to do anyway." Zak assured her turning back toward the doorway, "I shouldn't keep you any longer."

"Zak, we haven't resolved anything. Come back in here and sit down." Bant ordered.

"You've already helped me figure out what to do." Zak insisted taking a step toward the doorway.

"If you mean giving up your apprenticeship, that would be a mistake. Can you honestly say that you won't regret never coming to terms with Bella?" Bant demanded, "Because if you give up now, you never will."

"I don't know that I'll ever be able to, Master Bant. It would be better if I quit wasting my time trying to." Zak argued, "Master Obi-Wan moved on from his ordeal. I should have been able move on by now, and I haven't; I don't think I'm strong enough to."

For several minutes Bant was silent and Zak took another step toward the door, "Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master when Ventress captured him. His wisdom and his experience gave him an advantage you don't have; but even so, Zak, it took a very long time for him to put that experience behind him." She replied, "You have the strength to move on, too; you just need help to do it, that's all."

"How did he do it, Master Bant?" Zak asked without turning to look at her.

"Only he knows that for sure." Bant answered.

"But he won't talk about it." Zak replied.

"Not about what happened to him, no; but have you asked how he put it behind him, Zak?" Bant questioned.

"It amounts to the same thing, doesn't it?" Zak assumed as he turned to regard her.

"No, it doesn't." Bant countered.

"Maybe you're right; but he won't even let me bring the subject up." Zak told her.

"Zak, you never cease to amaze me." Bant said with a shake of her head, "Just ask him how he moved on, he'll know what you mean; he wants to help you, so he'll tell you."

Zak sighed, "Alright, I'll do it if that's what you think I should do." He agreed.

"That's what I think you should do. Now, I'm late for my swim, would you like to join us?" Bant asked invitingly.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." Zak declined.

"Nonsense, I don't mind, and I don't think Garen will either." Bant insisted and then added teasingly, "Come on, Zak, it will be fun...you do remember how to have fun, don't you?"

Zak smiled hesitantly, "Vaguely." He answered.

"That's better; come on then." Bant replied as she stood up and took his arm.

--

"What's Grampa Cliegg like?" Leia asked.

"Well, let's see; I remember him as being very kind, almost gentle. I know he loved your gramma very much." Padme answered.

"Will he like us?" Hadrian wondered.

"I don't see why not." Padme replied and smiled, "Unless you give him a reason not to."

"Dad says he lives on a moisture farm. What _is_ that, Mom?" Luke asked.

"Tatooine is a very dry place, and there isn't much water for the people who live there. Moisture farms have special machines that can collect all the water trapped in the air and store in reservoirs." Padme informed him.

"Mommy, what's a rezerver?" Kendyl asked.

Padme sighed; this was going to be a very, very long trip, she decided.


	4. Family Reunion

**_Thanks again to the following reviewers, because you're the only reason this story is still coming: Mo Angel, Jedi Angel, Star Wars For Life, Jedi Knight 13, Starwarsforever, Otctpa, and last, but definitely not least, Jedi Daughter1. That you are all still reading is just awesome! And your positive comments give me the inspiration to go on. So, without further ado, here is the next installment..._**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Family Reunion

A fierce competition was underway when Bant and Zak arrived at the lake; Garen was only a hairsbreadth ahead of his old friend, but was struggling to maintain even that slim lead. Moments later, though, he was pulling himself up onto the diving platform with Obi-Wan following him a second or two later.

"Lost again, My Old Friend." Garen chided as he shook the excess water off.

"I let you win, Dear Friend." Obi-Wan insisted as he sat down on the platform.

"Oh, yes...of course." Garen retorted and then pointed toward the beach, "Look who Bant's brought with her."

Obi-Wan glanced in that direction, "Well, I am going to take that as a good sign." He answered with a smile at the sight of his apprentice, "He has not been here at this time of day for a very long time."

"See, I told you Bant would bring him around." Garen said.

--

Bant slipped off her boots, "Your master let Garen beat him that time." She observed.

"Why?" Zak wondered.

"It's an old joke between them." Bant answered as she waited for Zak to finish stripping off his upper clothing.

Zak had just removed his own boots and was unbuckling his belt when he heard Bant gasp. Glancing toward the platform he could see his master's friend put a hand to his head as he staggered back, then collapsed. In a flash, Bant was in the water; Zak was on his feet, dropping his belt before following her into the lake. The Mon Calamari are graceful, swift swimmers, and Bant quickly outdistanced her human companion, pulling herself up onto the platform where Obi-Wan knelt next to his stricken friend, his shoulders heaving in apparent sobs. Bant knelt to examine the downed Jedi, "Garen?" She whispered.

Garen tried to respond, gasping something that Bant could not understand and so she bent closer, "What was that, Garen?" She asked.

Then suddenly Garen's arms were around her neck pulling her closer, "I love you!" He gasped, with a kiss she could not avoid.

Just as quickly, Bant pulled away from him and turned toward the other Jedi who she now realized had not been sobbing at all, "You idiots!" She exclaimed, "How can you call yourselves masters?"

"I'm wounded, Bant." Garen declared as he tried to embrace her again, "Don't you love me?"

"And you're worse than he is." Bant stated and then patted his face, "But then I guess it's to be expected when you have the maturity level of a 5-year-old; so I'll forgive you this time."

Garen sighed, "You're too kind, Bant." He replied, tightening his embrace.

Again Bant pulled away, but at the same time shoved him off the platform, "Time to cool off, loverboy." She said.

Zak climbed up onto the platform just as Garen was finding himself once more in the water, "Uh...did I miss something?" Zak asked.

"Only a couple of masters behaving like younglings." Bant told him.

"Master?" Zak questioned, looking to Obi-Wan for clarification.

"Master Bant fell for an old joke." Obi-Wan explained and then shook his head and smiled at the sight of Zak's bedraggled clothing, "Did no one ever tell you that it would be better to remove at least one of your tunics before taking a swim?"

"Well, if you had let me in on this old joke, maybe I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to help." Zak retorted, but with a good-natured smile.

Sputtering, Garen dragged himself up to join them, "Is that any way to treat a future Council Master?" He demanded, shaking the water off once more.

"Council Master! I'll bet if they saw your ridiculous display of affection they'd have second...and third...and fourth thoughts about that." Bant retorted.

"Might I remind you, my dear Bant, that my ridiculous display of affection was performed in front of a _current_ Council Master?" Garen replied haughtily.

"Hmm...maybe the other Council members should be told about that too." Bant said.

Zak chuckled as he shed his wet upper clothing, "It feels good doesn't it." Obi-Wan observed and then added at his apprentice's puzzled look, "To laugh."

"Yes, it does." Zak agreed as he sat down next to him.

"I am glad you went to see Master Bant." Obi-Wan told him, "She can help you."

Zak stared out toward the falls, "She could."

"But?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Well, I'd rather you did." Zak admitted.

"Oh?" His master replied, pleasantly surprised at this sudden change, "Whenever you are ready, Padawan."

"I'm ready now." Zak answered hastily, but then added, "Well, I mean after we're through here."

Obi-Wan laughed, "This isn't mandatory, Zak; we can go now if you like."

"No, let's stay here a bit; it feels good." Zak told him.

"Yes, it does." Obi-Wan concurred, giving him a pat on the back, "It certainly does."

Behind them, Garen smiled at his Mon Calamari friend, knowing that the Mindhealer had nudged the young Jedi one more step forward along his path to Knighthood. Bant returned his smile, "I thought we came here to swim." She declared suddenly then dived gracefully into the water.

--

"Are we almost dawe, Mommy?" Livie asked for the umpteenth time.

"Just a few more minutes." Padme assured her with more patience than she actually had, "Did you feel that? We've come out of hyperspace."

"Good. Cuz I'm bored." Kendyl announced.

"We know, Kennie; you've been saying that for hours and hours." Leia reminded him.

Ferri appeared in the doorway, "Master wanted me to make sure you're all strapped in because we're about to start our descent." He said.

"We're set, Ferri." Padme answered with apparent relief.

Ferri nodded and then smiled knowing that Padme's motherly patience was probably nearly spent, "I'll let Master know." He replied then disappeared once more into the cockpit.

--

"All set back there?" Anakin asked as Ferri sat down.

"Yes, and more than ready to land, I think. The younglings are restless, and Lady Padme's patience is wearing pretty thin." Ferri answered.

"Well, it won't be much longer." Anakin replied.

And less than half an hour later, they had arrived; the ship settling gently in the sands several meters from the Lars family dwelling. Ferri lowered the boarding ramp as Anakin shut the ship down. In the passenger cabin, Padme was already up releasing her children from confinement and gathering up the games she had brought to keep them occupied during the flight. She looked up as her husband and his younger companion entered, "Alright, let's all stick together; no one leaves the ship until everyone's ready." Anakin ordered when he noticed Luke and Hadrian heading for the boarding ramp, "Help Mom pick up this mess while I unload."

With a nod and sigh, both wayward boys turned back as ordered; satisfied, Anakin moved toward the cargo area passing Padme in doing so.

"Next time, sleep suggestions." Padme whispered.

"Agreed." Anakin replied.

By the time Anakin had unloaded their bags and Padme and the children had cleaned up the cabin, Owen Lars had arrived with a skid to collect them. Anakin greeted his stepbrother with an outstretched hand which Owen squeezed warmly, "It's been too long, Anakin." He said.

"I should have come back sooner; I'm sorry." Anakin replied, patting Owen's back with his other hand.

Owen smiled, "We all understood why you didn't, Anakin; there's no need to apologize." He insisted, "We're just glad you're here now."

"It was Padme's idea, really; she thought our children should meet the rest of their family." Anakin explained.

"I can't tell you how happy it made Dad when he heard you were coming. He always thought of you as a son even though he didn't meet you until after Mom..." Owen trailed off.

"I know, Owen; I just didn't accept that until after the twins were born." Anakin admitted.

Again Owen smiled, "Better late than never." He replied.

Anakin shook his head and laughed and was about to reply when Padme appeared at the top of the boarding ramp, "Senator Amidala!" Owen exclaimed.

"I haven't been a Senator for a long time, Owen; besides, we're family, I'd be Padme to you in any case." Padme countered as she started down the ramp followed quickly by the children with Ferri bringing up the rear.

"You've been busy, Anakin." Owen observed with a sly grin.

Anakin cleared his throat and shifted his feet then changed the subject, "Let me introduce you to the twins, Luke and Leia." He said pointing to the tallest of the five.

Owen nodded and as he shook each of their hands, "Our second oldest, Hadrian; but we call him Haddie." Anakin continued pointing out his dark-haired son.

Again Owen nodded as he took Hadrian's outstretched hand, "Kendyl; Kennie for short and my youngest, Livie." Anakin concluded, taking Livie into his arms.

Owen shook Kendyl's hand, "Awe you Gwampa Cleigg?" Livie asked.

Luke exploded in laughter, "He's not old enough to be Grampa Cleigg, Silly!" He exclaimed.

"Oh." Livie replied, "Awe you Unca Own?"

"Yes, I'm Uncle Owen." Owen confirmed with another smile before turning his attention to Anakin's apprentice, "This isn't one of yours, Anakin, surely."

"Not exactly." Anakin laughed, "This is my apprentice, Ferri Cortis."

Ferri bowed politely, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lars." He said.

"Mr. Lars is my father; I'm just Owen." Owen corrected, holding his hand out.

Ferri looked to Anakin for guidance, "Shake his hand and call him Owen, Padawan." Anakin instructed lightly.

"Yes, Master." Ferri replied and then did as he was told.

"Relax, Son." Owen told him, "Just consider us your family too."

"Oh...thank you, sir...er...Owen." Ferri answered haltingly.

Owen grinned as he turned toward Anakin, "Is he always like this?" He asked.

"Pretty much." Anakin replied, returning the smile.

"Like what?" Ferri wondered, which caused both older men to laugh.

Ferri frowned in puzzlement, and Anakin shook his head as he patted him on the back, "Owen was just teasing you, Ferri; lighten up." He said.

"Oh...alright." Ferri answered, still puzzled.

"Well, I think we'd better get going. Beru's been cooking all day; I'd catch it if any of that's ruined because I brought you in late." Owen interjected, "I hope you're all hungry; she's made tons!"

The mention of food excited the children who had started to become bored once again, and Owen ushered them onto the skid with their baggage.

"They can walk, Owen, and I can carry Livie; it's not that far." Anakin protested.

"Oh, I know; but riding the skid will be more fun for them, I think." Owen argued.

The children looked hopefully to their father; and Anakin nodded in understanding, "Alright." He consented.

Grinning, Owen positioned himself beside the skid, guiding it toward the homestead dwelling; it was apparent to both parents that he took great pleasure in delighting their younglings with the short ride, "So, Ferri; I see that my stepbrother has lost none of his recklessness." Owen said as they walked along.

"What makes you say that?" Ferri asked.

"Well, it appears he's dragged you into it." Owen observed, pointing at the Jedi's immobilized arm.

"Oh...this is my own fault." Ferri told him.

"I see." Owen replied.

Ferri glared at him, "No, I don't think you do. I was doing a training exercise above my training level without his knowledge and without his consent. He didn't drag me into anything." He explained.

"My mistake; I'm sorry." Owen answered apologetically, "It's just that I know Anakin."

"Then you don't know him very well, because he's never reckless with my life. If you think he has been, then you'd be wrong." Ferri insisted evenly.

"Don't be angry, Ferri." Owen said.

Ferri closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, "I don't mean to sound angry; and maybe he is a bit reckless. But not with other people's lives." He explained.

"You're right; I've never known him to be anything but careful when it comes to others." Owen admitted.

"What are you two talking about so intently?" Padme asked as she caught up with them.

"Nothing important." Ferri told her, "Right, Owen?"

"We're just getting to know each other." Owen added.

"Well, that's good." Padme replied.

"And here we are." Owen announced suddenly, pulling the skiff to a halt before an oblong structure jutting from the sand.

The younglings scrambled down to gaze at the structure, "We're all staying in there? It's so small." Kendyl observed.

Anakin laughed, "That is just the doorway; come, I'll show you." He answered, taking Kendyl's hand to lead him past the doorway.

The other younglings followed curiously and came to halt next to their father and brother at the edge a large round hole in the sand. Below them was a spacious courtyard with several doorways and smaller openings cut into the walls surrounding the courtyard; some of the doorways were higher than others with steps leading up to them. A small dark haired woman waved at them from one of the doorways, "Hurry before everything grows cold!" She instructed.

"Auntie Bru, we're here!" Livie called down.

"Yes, dear, I see; come down now and get something to eat." Beru answered.

"How?" Livie asked.

"This way, Livie; come on." Anakin said as he took her hand to lead her back to the oblong opening.

Owen, Ferri and Padme had already gone inside and were speaking with Cliegg Lars when Anakin joined them, "Anakin!" Cliegg greeted joyfully, moving to clasp Anakin's hand.

Anakin smiled taking the offered hand in both of his, "You look well, Cliegg." He replied, noting that his stepfather was standing on two legs.

Cliegg smiled as he bent slightly to tap one of his lower legs, "I believe I have you to thank for that." He answered.

"I don't..." Anakin began.

"Wow!" Hadrian exclaimed, interrupting his father, "It doesn't look this big on the outside."

"It doesn't does it." Cliegg replied, "You must be Luke."

"Nope, I'm Haddie, that's Luke." Hadrian answered and pointed to his blond-haired older brother.

"Of course you are." Cliegg corrected himself with a smile.

"I'm Livie, Gwampa Cliegg." Livie interjected as she came to stand before him.

"Alright, there will be time for all that while we eat; come on." Beru announced waving her hand toward the dining area.

The meal was a boisterous affair, with the children eager to talk about the Jedi, Naboo, Coruscant and the long trip they had taken to get there; but amidst the happiness, there was a small underlying hint of melancholy; while the children could not sense it, Anakin and Ferri, as Jedi, could...and as a mother, Padme could too. After they had eaten, Padme helped Beru clean up, "The children make you sad, Beru." She said.

Beru smiled, "Not at all, I'm glad they're here...that you're all here." She replied.

"Come on, Beru; you can tell me." Padme persisted.

The other woman started to load the dish sanitizer; and for several minutes, neither spoke. Finally, Beri sighed, "It's not that your children make me sad, Padme; it's just that...well, Owen and I...we've tried so hard, but..." She trailed off.

Padme wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law, "I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't know."

"It's my fault really; I just can't seem to carry a baby long enough for it to survive." Beru revealed with tears in her eyes.

"Have you seen a specialist?" Padme asked.

Beru laughed sadly and shook her head, "There aren't any here; and we can't afford to travel offworld, let alone pay one." She answered.

"Oh, Beru; you should have told us. The Jedi have healers who can help you." Padme told her.

"You've done enough just by helping Owen's father; I couldn't ask anymore of you." Beru replied.

"Yes, you could. I'll talk to Anakin." Padme decided.

"Padme..." Beru began.

"Don't argue with me; it won't do any good." Padme said stubbornly.

--

While Padme and Beru occupied themselves by clearing the dining area, Cliegg thought Ferri and the children might like to see the twin suns set. Owen led the children up onto a slight ridge; wanting to speak with his stepson away from the younglings, Cleigg hung back. Sensing Cliegg's wish, Anakin remained with him, "What is it, Cliegg?" He asked.

"I'm glad you came, Anakin; but I'm concerned about the other reason you're here." Cliegg began.

"We're just going to talk." Anakin assured him.

"With the Hutts, it's never just talk. You grew up here, you should know that." Cliegg replied.

"They agreed to meet with us." Anakin countered.

"I know; but don't you think that's a little odd?" Cliegg suggested, "Why, after all these years, do they suddenly want to talk about joining the Republic?"

"I don't know. Maybe they decided it's in their best interests." Anakin answered.

"But why? They control everything already; why would they want to shift that control to a higher authority?" Cliegg questioned.

"Well, I will ask them that when Ferri and I meet with them." Anakin replied.

Cliegg sighed, "Alright; I guess you've got your mind made up. But I still don't think they can be trusted." He insisted.

"I never said I trusted them, Cliegg; that's why Padme isn't coming with us to this first meeting." Anakin told him.

"Just be careful; that's all I'm saying." Cliegg said.

"We will be." Anakin answered, patting Cliegg on the back as he turned his attention to the setting suns.


	5. A Dashed Hope

**_Thanks to my remaining reviewers: Padme1958, Jedi Knight 13, JediDaughter1 and Starwarsforever! Your reviews continue to fuel my passion for writing; so it is to you that I dedicate this next installment...as Anakin would say, this is where the fun begins! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 5 – A Dashed Hope

Ferri awoke early, dressed (an awkward task in light of his current disability) and went out into the courtyard where he found the Lars family already up and about, "Good morning, Ferri!" Beru greeted, "I've just made tea, would you like a cup?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Ferri answered.

Owen smiled, "I'm surprised to see you up this early after such a long day yesterday." He said.

"At the Temple we all rise at the same time unless we're sick; I'm used to be up early. I'm surprised my Master isn't up too." Ferri replied taking a cup from Beru, "Thank you."

"He_ is _up, Ferri; he's out visiting his mother." Cleigg told him.

Ferri nodded in understanding.

--

"Hi, Mom." Anakin said as he sat down next to the stone marking his mother's burial.

He smiled as he caressed the stone, "I'm sorry it's been so long; there was the war, and then..." He sighed, "I just couldn't bring myself to come back."

He smoothed the sand in front of the stone, "I married Padme, Mom; you remember her, don't you? She came with me the last time, but..."

He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump forming in his throat, then sighed again, "Anyway, we've had 5 children...yes, I know, I'm a Jedi and that shouldn't have happened." He continued, "But Master Yoda...he's the oldest living Jedi...he says it was probably the will of the Force. I wish you could see them; I know you'd love being a grandmom."

Again he paused, wiping the tears that had started to form, "I was angry the last time I was here; I shouldn't have been, but I was. I did a terrible thing; I took revenge on the Tuskens who captured you. I thought I failed you because I didn't rescue you soon enough; but I failed you by what I did afterward. And then I...kept it from the Jedi because I thought they'd expel me from the Order. I never realized until it was almost too late that I should have gone to them for help. Worst of all, I hurt my mentor, Obi-Wan with my silence. You never met him, Mom; he was Qui-Gon's apprentice, but I love him like a brother." He went on and then smiled, "And now I have an apprentice of my own; his name is Ferri, and I think you'd like him too."

Anakin cleared his throat and sighed again, "I don't think I told you how lucky you were to have found Cliegg and Owen; it took me a long time to realize how much they both loved you...and Cliegg loves my younglings as if they were his own grandchildren."

Once more he paused, taking a handful of sand and letting it run through his fingers, "I promised to free all the slaves when I left with Qui-Gon; Cliegg freed you for me...but there are a lot more here that are still slaves. And that's the other reason I came back, Mom; we hope to convince the Hutts to bring Tatooine into the Republic and then they'll have to conform to our laws. I'm going to do all that's in my power to keep my promise, Mom." He concluded as he stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes then patted the marker stone, "I still miss you; I probably always will. But I've finally come to terms with your death; and I won't let another ten years go by before I come back."

Then Anakin bent down and kissed the stone, "I love you." He whispered, and with one last sigh, he turned back toward the homestead.

--

Padme watched him from the doorway; not wanting to intrude, she waited for him there, "Good morning." She said when he reached her.

He smiled and allowed her to pull his head down to kiss him, "I didn't wake you did I?" He asked.

"No, Livie did." Padme told him.

"Really? She was up so late last night I was sure she'd sleep in this morning." Anakin replied.

Padme sighed and grinned slyly, "She's a Jedi at heart, I guess." She answered.

"Maybe she is." Anakin agreed, "So where is she now?"

"Helping Beru and Leia make breakfast." Padme informed him.

"Can you really call it helping?" Anakin wondered.

"Well, no; probably not." Padme admitted, "But it_ is_ keeping her busy."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Where's Ferri." He asked.

"With Owen in the workshop. He was looking for you earlier." Padme said.

"Yes, he wants me to remove his harness. I can't say I blame him either; he can't do anything with that damn thing on." Anakin replied then kissed her again.

"Wasn't that the idea?" Padme questioned.

"Yes; to allow his shoulder to heal; but he can't leave it on too long either." Anakin told her, "Now it's time to come off."

Padme chose not to disagree and changed the subject, "I think I'll see if Beru needs help." She decided and turned toward the kitchen area.

Anakin shook his head and smiled to himself as he watched her go, and then turned in the direction of the workshop.

Owen and Ferri were bent over a piece of machinery when Anakin entered the workshop, "There you are." He announced.

"Good morning, Master; Owen was just showing me how a vaporator works." Ferri said.

"And I'll bet you can't wait to get both hands into it." Anakin guessed.

"Well..." Ferri began expectantly, opening his tunic to reveal the immobilizing harness.

Anakin laughed, "Well, that's why I'm here." He replied and moved toward him to loosen the binding holding it in place.

Ferri sighed heavily as the restrictive harness slackened and flexed arm, "Force that feels good." He exclaimed.

"I'm sure it does." Anakin said, smiling then pulled the harness over Ferri's head before growing serious and shaking his finger at his apprentice, "Just don't overdo it, or it will go right back on again."

"Yes, Master." Ferri promised as slipped his left arm out of his sling and into his left sleeve.

"And the sling stays on." Anakin reminded him.

"Yes, Master." Ferri sighed, obediently slipping his arm back into the sling.

Anakin patted him on the back, "We'll start working it back into shape, maybe this afternoon, alright?" He promised.

Ferri nodded and then turned at the sound of small footsteps, "Aunt Beru says breakfast is ready, so you'd better come now before it gets cold." Leia informed them from the doorway.

--

They had agreed to meet after the morning meal; Obi-Wan, having some matter to attend to first, instructed his apprentice to wait in his quarters. And so here Zak sat, glancing around his master's familiar, comfortable quarters as he waited for him to appear. These quarters were larger than Zak's, as were those of most Master Knights; a practicality to accommodate the need to counsel a young apprentice in comfortable privacy. But as with all Jedi, his quarters were spartan and yet still contained some uniquely personal items; a tea brewer and a collection of exotic teas, the brewer had belonged to his former master and the teas, gifts from his fellow Jedi and non-Jedi friends; a small nondescript stone, in an honored place; and images, many, many images, of Qui-Gon, of him with younger versions of Obi-Wan, Anakin at different stages of his apprenticeship, alone, with Obi-Wan, and more recent ones of him with his own family, of Zak himself from the age of twelve as with the others posing both alone and in the company of his master.

He stood up and picked up a picture of a grinning Hadrian, running a hand over the youngling's face, he wondered if the future he had sensed just before the boy's birth had changed; after all, Master Yoda always counseled that the future is never set, "Just remember, your focus determines your reality." Obi-Wan said from the doorway, sensing his Padawan's uncertainty.

Zak set the picture back in its spot, "I'm having trouble finding my focus lately, Master." He confessed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I had not seen it before now." Obi-Wan replied, "Master Bant tells me you asked her about my experience during the war."

Zak bowed his head, not daring to regard his master, "I didn't do that to pry, Master." He assured the older man.

Obi-Wan smiled and put a hand on the apprentice's shoulder, "I know this." He said gently, "Come, let us talk about why you did."

Zak nodded in agreement and joined his master on the carpeted floor. They sat in silence for a few moments before Obi-Wan chose to speak first, "I understand that you have come to believe you are not strong enough to move past your imprisonment on Bella." He began.

"That's true." Zak admitted.

"And this is because you are comparing your ordeal with mine." Obi-Wan continued.

"That's also true." Zak confessed.

"And why is that?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I know that you suffered far more and far longer than I did; and you've gotten past it." Zak answered.

"We have never talked about what I went through, Padawan." Obi-Wan pointed out, "How do you know it was worse?"

Zak looked over at him, "Because Master Jinn told me." He revealed.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "I see. And do you believe his purpose to be for you to judge your ability to overcome it against mine?"

"Probably not." Zak was forced to admit.

"Are you under the impression that I moved past what I experienced easily?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; all I know is that you have when I can't, even though what happened to me doesn't even come close to what happened to you." Zak told him.

"Did Master Bant not remind you that I was much older and more experienced than you when Ventress imprisoned me?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Zak replied.

"And that it still took a long time for me to get past it?" Obi-Wan went on.

"Yes." Zak sighed.

Obi-Wan smiled, "The reason why Qui-Gon reminded you of what happened to me is so you would see that I understand what you are going through now. It was not meant for you to see yourself as failing because you continue to struggle with your problems when I no longer struggle with mine." He explained, "Do you understand this?"

"Master Jinn explained that to me already." Zak answered.

"Then why do you insist on continuing to do it?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Zak sighed heavily, "I don't know." He replied.

"Your biggest challenge has always been understanding and accepting your own self-worth; and considering the reaction of your family to your abilities, that is understandable. My biggest challenge as your master has been for me to help you discover your self-worth; and I believe we had finally reached that point when the Temple was raided and you were taken. Even then, I think you would have been alright had Li not broken down your mental defenses." Obi-Wan explained, "Now you are back to comparing yourself with other Jedi again."

"Including you." Zak added.

"Yes, including me...and in this case, especially me because I was also a prisoner." Obi-Wan clarified.

"I'm a mess." Zak confessed, shaking his head sadly.

"So was I, Padawan." Obi-Wan revealed, "And that you can finally admit that and have finally stopped pretending you are fine, means you have taken the first step to fixing this."

"I still don't know if that's possible." Zak said.

"I know; and only you can decide if it is or isn't." Obi-Wan replied, "If you are not sure, then you will fail."

"I'm not ready then, am I." Zak determined.

Obi-Wan sighed, revealing his disappointment, "Perhaps not." He answered.

Zak nodded and stood up, "Then I know what I must do." He decided.

"I want you to meditate on this first, Padawan; be absolutely sure you are choosing the right path." Obi-Wan advised, "And then we will talk about your decision."

Again Zak nodded then bowed, "Yes, Master." He promised.

--

"Since you aren't meeting with the Hutts until tomorrow, I thought we might go into Anchorhead today." Cliegg suggested as they were finishing with the morning meal.

"Well, I really should repair that spare vaporator, Dad; but I don't see why everyone else can't go." Owen interjected.

"Actually, I thought I might lend you a hand, Owen." Ferri said, "If it's alright with you, Master."

"I have no problem with that; but I think I'll go along with Cliegg." Anakin replied, "What about the rest of you?"

"I'd like to go, Dad." Luke answered, followed by nods from both Kendyl and Hadrian.

"Are you going, Mom?" Leia asked.

"No, Beru and I are going to stay here." Padme told her.

"Then I'm staying here too." Leia decided.

"I wanna go with Daddy." Livie piped in.

Cleigg smiled, "It's settled then; I'll pull the skiff out." He concluded happily, then stood up.

While Leia helped her aunt and mother clean up the breakfast dishes, the rest of the younglings gathered what they decided they would need for the excursion to Anchorhead. Ferri walked with his master out to where Cliegg was already waiting, "We'll be back by midday and after we've eaten, we'll work on your shoulder, alright?" Anakin said.

"That's fine, Master; and don't worry, I promise not to overdo it." Ferri answered.

"Padme won't let you." Anakin told him with a smile.

"Probably not." Ferri concurred.

Then the younglings joined them, and Anakin helped them into the skiff before hopping into the front seat next to Cliegg, "Don't let Owen work you too hard, Ferri." Cleigg said.

Ferri smiled, "I won't." He replied, then stepped back as Cleigg edged the vehicle forward and waved as it moved off.

--

"Has he arrived?" The alien asked in a tongue other than common.

"Yes, My Lord." His companion answered in the same language.

"Good; and the rest?" The alien asked.

"He did not come alone, My Lord." The companion replied.

"Excellent! Then the stage is set; it is time." The alien said.

"I will see that it is done, My Lord." The companion assured him, bowing before leaving.

The alien laughed to himself, "Excellent." He repeated, "Excellent."

--

The Force alerted Ferri of danger before the intruders, reptilian-like aliens, entered the workshop; instinctively, he moved himself between Owen and the doorway just as they appeared, "Who are you?" Owen demanded coming forward to confront them, "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Skywalker?" One of the reptilians demanded, striking the young farmer in the face with his blaster.

"Not here; what do you want with him?" Ferri demanded with equal vigor even as he reached to aid his master's stepbrother.

"Where is his woman?" The reptilian continued, stepping between the Jedi and the injured man.

"She isn't here either; Master Skywalker decided it was too dangerous." Ferri answered, "Now, what is this all about?"

The reptilian laughed, "Are you his underling?" He demanded.

"And if I am?" Ferri questioned.

"Then you will come with me." The reptilian ordered.

"I don't think so." Ferri refuted, fingering the weapon hanging from his belt.

Again the reptilian laughed as his companions entered the workshop around him, "Oh, I believe you will." He insisted as one of them pointed a blaster at the unconscious Owen.

"Hey, what are you two up to in..." Beru began as she entered the workshop and then gasped upon spying her husband lying on the ground.

"Good of you to join us; are you Skywalker's woman?" The reptilian asked.

Beru glanced at Ferri, "No, I'm his woman." She answered, pointing at Owen, "We don't have much, but take whatever you want; just leave us alone, please."

The reptilian laughed again, "Give us Skywalker's woman and we will." He commanded.

"I told you, she's not here." Ferri interjected, earning him a slap in the face by the nearest reptilian.

"No, he's right; she isn't here." Beru quickly concurred.

The reptilian growled, "Then who is she?" He demanded, pointing a finger at the other woman standing in the doorway with little girl hiding behind her.

"My sister and her daughter; they're visiting me from Dantooine." Beru lied without hesitation, "Please, we have very little here, but you are welcome to whatever you want. Just don't hurt anyone else."

For a moment, the reptilian remained silent, apparently trying to decipher whether or not he was being told the truth, "We will have to settle for the underling." He finally decided.

"Why are you doing this?" Padme asked as one of the reptilians jerked Ferri's left arm out of the sling and another brought forth a manacled chain.

Ferri struggled briefly, "Come quietly, Jedi underling, or we may decide not to leave without taking something else." The reptilian warned.

"What do you want with him?" Padme tried again.

"That will become apparent in good time." The reptilian replied, watching while his companions shackled their captive, who did not resist further even when they stripped the weapon from his belt.

"What are they doing, Mom?" Leia asked.

"Taking what we want, little human." The reptilian answered as he took possession of the Jedi weapon.

"Please, don't do this." Beru begged.

"Out of the way, woman." The reptilian commanded, pushing his way past Beru to Padme who had not moved from the doorway.

"Move out of the way, Milady." Ferri interjected, "I'll be alright."

Padme bit her lip as she put an arm around her daughter and stepped to one side. Ferri smiled encouragingly as he was shoved out the doorway into the courtyard, "You will go nowhere until after we are no longer in sight." The reptilian ordered then waved his blaster at them, "Do you understand?"

"We understand." Beru assured him.

Satisfied, the reptilian waved to his comrades who hustled their captive into the living area and up the steps to their waiting speeder.

"I'm sorry, Beru; I don't know what that was all about." She said, moving to help Beru with her groggy husband.

"It isn't your fault, Padme; I'm just glad they didn't take you too." Beru answered, "I only wish I knew why they took Ferri and what they wanted with you."

"The Hutts...it must be...the Hutts." Owen slurred.

--

Anakin frowned and cocked his head, "Anakin?" Cliegg prompted.

"It's...that's odd, I sense Leia is upset." Anakin said and then closed his eyes and reached out to the Force, _"Ferri?" "There has been trouble, Master." "What trouble?" "Beru, Lady Padme and Leia are fine...Owen has been hurt." "And you?" "I'll be fine; I don't know what...they are watching me, I...I'll be fine." "Ferri? Ferri?" _

"Anakin?" Cliegg questioned once again.

"We have to get back, Cliegg. There's been trouble, and Owen has been injured." Anakin revealed, "Come on, Livie, Boys, let's go."

Obediently, the younglings turned to follow their father back to where they had left the skiff, "What kind of trouble, Son?" Cleigg asked.

"I'm not sure. Ferri just told me that there was trouble, that Owen was hurt and that someone was watching him. Then he pulled back." Anakin answered, lifting the children into the skiff.

"It's the Hutts, I'll bet; I told you they couldn't be trusted." Cleigg surmised.

"We don't that it was the Hutts; this would be a strange move for them to make if they are trying to make a pact with the Republic." Anakin countered, "What could they hope to accomplish by attacking your family?"

Cleigg sighed, "You do have a point." He conceded as he ignited the skiff's engine, "But aside from a Tusken raid, I don't see any reason for attacking a moisture farm."

"We'll have to see what Padme and Beru can tell us." Anakin said as Cliegg whipped the skiff into high gear, racing for home.


	6. Bargaining Chip

**_Again, thank you to those who read this latest installment and decided it was worthing leaving a review. Mo Angel, JediDaughter1, JediAngel001, jedi-josh, Starwarsforever and Stars Wars For Life, you gave me 6 reasons to post this next chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! The plot thickens...enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Bargaining Chip

Obi-Wan's image shimmered as he listened to Anakin's report of the attack at the Lars homestead, _"And you have no idea what they wanted?" _He asked when Anakin had finished.

"They told Padme and Beru that we'd find out in good time; but they mentioned me by name, and it was clear they wanted Padme too." Anakin revealed, "They must have planned to use Padme as leverage for something; but when Ferri told them she wasn't here, they took him instead."

"_Have you heard anything from the Hutts?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"No; we were supposed to meet them tomorrow." Anakin replied, "Both Cliegg and Owen think they have something to do with this, but this attack makes no sense since they had already agreed to talk."

"_I agree; unless they never intended to talk in the first place." _Obi-Wan suggested.

"So you think that was just a ruse to lure me here?" Anakin questioned, "But why?"

"_I have no clue. But if the attackers were specifically looking for you, I think it is a good possibility." _Obi-Wan answered, _"In any case, I have already arranged to leave for Tatooine immediately; I should be there by morning. And perhaps by then, whoever has Ferri may have come forward with their demands."_

"We can't leave him to die, Obi-Wan; he protected Padme by lying about where she was, and surrendered himself to them to prevent anyone else from being hurt." Anakin said.

"_Then we will not leave him die, my brother. Just remember, if they want something from you, they will not kill him before they have gotten it." _Obi-Wan counseled, _"Can you still sense him?"_

"Barely; so they have somehow dampened his connection with the Force." Anakin answered.

"_As long as you can still feel your bond with him, he is alive." _Obi-Wan told him.

"I know. Just hurry up and get here." Anakin replied.

"_A ship is being prepared as we speak, Anakin; and I will be on it the moment it is ready to go." _Obi-Wan assured him.

"You keep saying 'I', isn't Zak coming with you?" Anakin questioned.

"_Not this time." _Obi-Wan answered, _"Now, I must go. I will contact you when I am in the Tatoo System."_

"May the Force be with, Brother." Anakin said.

"_And with you; try to get some rest, Anakin. You will need it." _Obi-Wan advised.

"Yes, Master." Anakin promised with a forced smile.

Obi-Wan returned the smile as he ended the transmission. Anakin sighed and then pushed himself out of the pilot's seat and returned to the homestead.

--

Escape was impossible; crammed into the speeder between two of his captors, he could barely move, let alone attempt to leap out. And even had he been able to, the driver was pushing the craft to his limits; jumping at that speed would have been suicidal. When they had gone some distance from the homestead, the driver brought the speeder to a halt next to a closed ground transport. As soon as the reptilian on his right hopped out of the craft, and started to pull the prisoner out, Ferri made his move by shoving hard against him; but before he could run, the leader had drawn his blaster, planting a well-placed bolt between his legs, "We have orders to bring you in alive, Jedi underling; but what shape you are in when we get there is up to you." He threatened.

Conceding defeat, Ferri made no further effort to escape as he was hustled up the boarding ramp, into the cargo area and forced to his knees. The leader came up behind him, grabbed a fistful of short hair to force his head back and clamped a metal collar around his neck. He felt the Force slip away and any hope of escape began to slip away with it. The transport began to move and the last shreds of hope drained away completely as he lost all sense of direction when the craft began to bank and swerve back and forth; even if he managed to get away, he now had no idea which direction he should go and no way to connect with his master for assistance. His left shoulder, with his arm no longer supported by the sling, began to ache; to take his mind off the pain, he reached out to the Force in a vain attempt to reach Anakin.

"Belt." The leader ordered suddenly, rousing him.

One of the other reptilians nodded then bent down to remove the Jedi's utility belt and Ferri scooted out of his reach, but the leader shoved him back to his knees again, "Down underling." He commanded, holding him in place by squeezing his left shoulder. Ferri gritted his teeth against the pain and dropped onto his heels in submission, showing no further resistance, his belt was pulled off and surrendered to the leader. Once he had the belt in his possession, the leader released his grip on the young Jedi's shoulder, but pulled off Ferri's sleeveless tabard which he used to wrap around Ferri's confiscated belt and the weapon he had been stripped of back at the homestead.

"Why are you doing this?" Ferri asked.

"You will find out soon enough." The reptilian replied, "Now be a good Jedi underling, be quiet and stay put."

Ferri considered telling the fool there was nowhere for him to go, but thought better of it and remained silent and still until sometime later, it may have been half an hour, the transport slowed and then halted. He was blindfolded before being jerked roughly to his feet and taken off the transport between two of the reptilians. He stumbled over rough ground before they stopped for a moment; he heard the hiss of a heavy door and then his captors started forward again. The air here was noticeably cooler and the ground smooth; he guessed that they were now inside. They continued to prod him on until finally he was shoved once more to his knees and the blindfold was yanked off. The reptilian leader then placed Ferri's confiscated belongings next to a platform where a huge slug lounged on its side. The slug nodded an acknowledgment and then turned his attention to the prisoner kneeling before him, "Ista odo Jedi unta?" It said and then signaled to a droid standing next to it.

"My Lord demands to know if you are the Jedi underling." The droid translated.

"I am not an underling." Ferri answered.

The slug opened his mouth and a huge booming laugh filled the chamber, "Spirta ista." It said, "Shika placa na."

"My Lord says you have spirit, but there is no place for that here." The droid interpreted and then glanced at the slug, "It would be advisable to tell Lord Jabba what he wants to know."

"Why am I here?" Ferri demanded, ignoring the droid's advice.

"Tabba noc to ne." Jabba retorted, "Ista odo, Jedi unta da Skywalker?"

"Lord Jabba is becoming impatient. Are you the Jedi underling of Skywalker?"

"I am Master Skywalker's apprentice." Ferri admitted, "What do you want from me?"

Again the Hutt laughed, "Na to ya, isha. Es Skywalker." He said.

"My Lord wants nothing from you. It's Skywalker he makes demands of." The droid revealed.

"Takka woma da Skywalker?" Jabba demanded.

"Where is the woman of Skywalker?" The droid asked.

"On Coruscant; safe from you." Ferri told them.

"Pahapa seka; seta wi unta che." Jabba said and then laughed once more, "Se sha ve hodo to venya Skywalker."

"My Lord says perhaps she is; so you will have to do. And you should hope Skywalker values your life."

The Hutt wiggled his tail, "No vatta me." and then waved to the reptilians, "Se ti vo da chito."

This time the droid did not translate, but two burly humanoids came forward and hauled him up, "Wait." Ferri said.

"Lord Jabba no longer desires your company. You will go to the dungeon now." The droid informed him.

Ferri shook off the guards, "If you want Anakin Skywalker to do something, why don't you just ask him?" He questioned.

Jabba narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, "Beca me sa no; se bragga cho." He said, "Se ti vo da chito."

"Lord Jabba says because he might say no; you are his bargaining chip. You will go to the dungeon now." The droid translated.

"Se vita nas me ve mas se permi." Jabba added, waving his short arm again.

"You will not speak to Lord Jabba again unless he gives you permission." The droid interpreted.

His captors shoved and prodded him out of the chamber, down a flight of rough steps into a dimly lit narrow corridor. A pig-nosed alien led them to an open cell and the pair escorted him in. Inside, the floor sloped to a drain in one of the back corners; in the other corner was a metal bucket. Toward the back of the cell, halfway between the back corners, a ring had been embedded into the floor and attached to the ring was a chain with manacles at each end. The guard picked up the ends of the chain as the reptilians prodded him forward, "Sit." He ordered.

"No." Ferri refused.

"No?" The guard repeated.

"Wrong answer, Boy." One of his 'escorts'; said, striking him in the face and then shoving him down.

"You will learn obedience, or you will suffer." The guard warned, squatting down to clamp the manacles onto his legs, then reached over and grasped him by the hair, "Understand?"

"Yeah." Ferri retorted, shoving the guard away.

The guard snorted, then stood up and kicked his leg, "Good behavior and respect will be rewarded; defiance and resistance will be punished." He threatened.

"Yeah, I get that." Ferri replied.

"Excellent." The guard said then gestured to other two who followed him out, slamming the door closed behind them.

Ferri stood up and tested the limits of the leg chains; he could easily touch the back wall, could only touch the side wall with his finger tips, and he could just barely reach both of the back corners, but could go no further than the center of the cell, putting the door – the only exit – completely out of reach, "Clever." He muttered to himself and then went to the corner where the bucket was located, it was empty and embedded into the floor. Shaking his head, he sat down, "I hope you have a plan, Master; because I'm not going to be able to get out of here without help." He said.

It dawned him, that despite the fact that there were no windows and he was at least partially underground, he was not in complete darkness and the air was relatively fresh. He could hear voices above him and gazing up at the ceiling spotted a small grate; well, at least he could see...and probably wouldn't suffocate. A short time later, the pig-nosed guard returned with a second guard carrying a bucket; the second guard put the bucket down near the door before hauling Ferri to his feet by pulling him up by his left arm. Pain shot through his stiffened left shoulder and he jerked involuntarily; this move was taken as resistance and the first guard kicked him, "Resistance will not be tolerated." He repeated the initial warning.

"I didn't do that deliberately; my shoulder is injured." Ferri protested, forcing himself not struggle against the second guard who jerked his left arm painfully above his head.

The first guard slapped him across the face, "Defiance will be punished." He said.

"I'm not..." Ferri started when the guard slapped him again.

"Respect will be rewarded." The guard added, "Do you understand?"

Anakin had once told him it was important to pick your battles; this particular battle, Ferri decided, was not worth fighting. And so, he sighed, "I understand." He conceded, bowing his head.

"Do you?" The first guard questioned, lifting his chin, "Release him."

The second guard did as instructed; Ferri, taking this as a test of his obedience, did not move.

The guard smiled, "Excellent; you may put your arm down now." He consented, "You see; good behavior will be rewarded."

"Yes, I see." Ferri replied, dropping his left arm and then massaging his shoulder with his right hand.

"Bring the bucket." The guard ordered and the other nodded and turned to retrieve the bucket; the guard turned his attention back to his prisoner, "Down." He commanded.

Obediently, Ferri knelt down, rocking back against his heels, the guard placed a foot between his shoulder blades and forced his head down; recognizing this as another test, Ferri made no attempt to resist. He felt the other guard move past him, then heard the sound of water and felt the guard move past him again, "I am impressed; you appear to be a quick learner." The first guard said, "Now, I am going to take my foot away; but you will not move until we are gone; do you understand?"

"I understand." Ferri answered.

"Excellent!" The guard replied.

The pressure against Ferri's back eased, but he remained in the position the pig-nosed guard had forced him into; let them think he had given up, he decided, fighting back would serve no purpose...and he wouldn't be here much longer anyway. He waited until he heard the door lock before sliding over to the stationary bucket, which was now half-full of tepid water, "Well, it's better than nothing at all, I guess." He said to himself.

There was no cup or ladle, so he used his cupped hands; not surprisingly, the water was not only tepid, but stale...it was, at least, wet. He leaned back against the wall and massaged his shoulder again, the forced raising of his arm and gravity, exacerbated by the heavy chain securing his upper limbs reminded him that the injury was not entirely healed; the sling was still hanging from his neck and he managed to slip his left arm back into it. With half the distance of the arm chain now inside the sling, it further restricted what little freedom the chain allowed, but at least his arm was supported, relieving the pressure on his weakened shoulder and collar bone. He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest; he could do nothing now but wait.

--

The midday meal was subdued, a huge contrast to the evening meal the night before. The assault on Owen and the abduction of Ferri had stunned them all into shocked silence as they forced themselves to eat. After a few minutes, Anakin pushed himself away from the table, picked up a bowl of broth and went into where his stepbrother lay, "You should eat something, Owen." He said as he sat down and put the bowl on the table next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Anakin; I was not much help." Owen told him apologetically.

Anakin shook his head, "It was my fault they came here in the first place; I should be the one apologizing." He countered, raising Owen up and propping pillows behind his head.

"Have you heard anything at all?" Owen asked.

"Not yet; but we will soon, I'm sure." Anakin answered.

"Do you think it _was_ the Hutts?" Owen questioned while Anakin spooned the broth into his mouth.

"I don't know; maybe. My old master thinks maybe all the talk of joining the Republic might have been just a ruse to bring me here." Anakin told him.

"Why would they do that?" Owen wondered.

Anakin sighed, "I don't know; they told Padme that we'd find out soon enough. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to contact us." He replied.

"He's one gutsy kid, that Ferri." Owen said.

"Yes, he is." Anakin agreed.

The afternoon dragged on with no word from Ferri's abductors. After the evening meal, Anakin went out to watch the twin suns sink below the horizon. Just before they disappeared completely, he heard the hum of a distant speeder and turned toward the sound. It was moving fast, banking just before it reached the homestead entrance, slowing only long enough to toss a bundle in Anakin's direction before speeding back the way it had come. Anakin bent down and picked up the bundle; his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the feel of the cloth. With shaking hands, he carried it inside, "Anakin?" Padme inquired as she met him at the foot of the steps.

"This is Ferri's tabard." He said, holding the tan bundle out for her to see before opening it.

"And his utility belt." He continued, as Ferri's utility belt was revealed.

"And..." Underneath the utility belt was the hilt of a lightsaber with a piece of parchment wrapped around it.

"And his lightsaber." Padme finished, gripping her husband's arm.

Swallowing hard, Anakin unrolled the parchment, "What does it say, Annie?" Padme asked.

"Cliegg and Owen were right; this is from Jabba the Hutt." Anakin answered.

"What does he want?"

"Force." Anakin gasped as he continued to read, "He wants me to race in the Boonta Eve Pod Race."

"He wants what?" Beru questioned as she joined them.

"If I don't represent the Hutts in the pod race, he'll kill Ferri." Anakin continued.

"You can't, Anakin." Padme insisted, "You haven't podraced since you were ten years old."

"So I just let him murder my Padawan?" Anakin demanded, "You know I can't allow that."

"Boonta Eve is almost a week away." Beru interjected.

"We can think of something else by then, can't we?" Padme suggested.

"I'm supposed to meet with the Hutts in the morning to give them my answer." Anakin told her, "What do you want me to do, say no?"

"Well, you're not honestly thinking about going through with this." Padme protested.

"I don't know what I'm going to do; I just know I'm not going to let anyone kill Ferri." Anakin said, clutching Ferri's possessions tightly as he went back up the steps leading out.

Padme looked over at Beru, "I didn't mean to imply that he should." She said.

Beru smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure he knows that, Padme." She replied reassuringly.


	7. Prisoner or Property?

**_Another HUGE thank you to jedi-josh, JediDaughter1, Jedi Knight13, Mo Angel, starwarsforever, Padme 1958, JediAngel001 and Secret Places, for not only reading but leaving reviews. I know that you are all reading consistently even though you haven't all reviewed every chapter. Just know that your continued interest is very, very much appreciated!! This chapter should explain why Jabba went to the extremes he did for something as minor as a pod race...at least I hope it does! If it doesn't, please don't be afraid to tell me!_**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Prisoner or Property?

The clink of chains against duracrete echoed in the bare cell as Ferri paced back and forth between the side walls, part of a routine he had adopted soon after the last visit from the pig-nosed guards, to prevent his muscles from stiffening. The pacing was limited by the length of his leg chains, but he considered himself fortunate that he had any freedom of movement at all; the over-stuffed worm could very well have decided to restrain him completely. How long ago had it been when the guards had left the water? How long had he been since he had been brought here? Was it past midday? Or was it so late that the suns had already set? He knew that he was hungry; but his last meal had been early morning, so he dismissed his growling stomach as an inaccurate gage of time. The sound of laughter and music mingled with voices drifted down through the grate; Jabba was apparently throwing a party. He guessed that meant the suns had set; although much later than sunset, he had no way of knowing.

Had the Hutts contacted his master with their demands? Ferri didn't know that either, although he thought the fat slug probably had. He counseled himself to be patient; he knew without a doubt that the first thing Anakin would have done after returning to the homestead would have been to contact the Temple. Jedi were probably already on the way to Tatooine...whether they would arrive in time to free him before Anakin was forced to give the Hutts what they wanted from him was the question. But then, once Anakin discovered the Hutts were behind everything, he would know where to start searching for him, wouldn't he?

When he finished his current round of exercise, he eased himself down against the back wall; a chill had begun to permeate that duracrete and he shivered, wishing he had not shed his cloak while he was helping Owen. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his right arm around his legs to conserve what little warmth there was and closed his eyes. He just need to be patient and trust that he would not be left at the mercy of the Hutts for much longer.

He must have drifted to sleep because when he opened his eyes again, it was much colder, the sounds above him had ceased and it was so dark he could hardly see. The party above him was apparently over, so he guessed it must be sometime after mid night and before dawn. His legs and back had stiffened, making even the slightest movement painful; but gradually he was able to ease himself up to a standing position. He leaned against the back wall, flexing his legs to work out the stiffness and then began his pacing routine. Soon, he told himself, soon it would be morning, and then it would be warmer.

--

Obi-Wan slipped out of the pilot's seat and entered the small cabin behind the cockpit to splash water on his face. A fighter would have been the faster choice, but Tatooine was a long way from Coruscant, and he was getting too old to be confined in such a small space for such a long time. So he did not hesitate when the Vice Chancellor had offered the services of her slightly larger, though slower, touring ship. He estimated that his destination was now perhaps only two or three hours away. Anakin had contacted him between hyperspace jumps with the news of the Hutts' demands. That it was, in fact, the Hutts behind this, confirmed his initial suspicion that the criminal leaders had never been interested in allying themselves with the Republic. It must have been a harsh blow for Anakin, who wanted desperately to keep the promise he had made so long ago; a promise that now seemed impossible to keep.

His concern was just how much the Hutts wanted from his good friend; while he had not expressed his concern to Anakin, Obi-Wan had begun to question why they would go to such extremes for a pod race. Regardless of whether or not Anakin agreed to participate in the Boonta Eve race, Obi-Wan sensed they would probably have to take Ferri back by force.

--

Unable to sleep, Anakin spent the night prowling the homestead, finally ending up in the workshop. As the night lengthened and then turned to morning, he could feel his connection to Obi-Wan growing stronger. That his brother would soon be here gave him hope that somehow they would find a way to free his captive apprentice. He didn't want to enter the pod race if he didn't have to, it had been so long since he had done it; but if that was the only way to get Ferri away from the Hutts, then he would do it.

He knew that Obi-Wan would not be here in time for them to meet with the Hutts together; so he would have to go to the meeting alone and fill his Jedi friend in when he arrived. He felt arms wrap around his waist, "Aren't you going to sleep at all?" Padme asked laying her head against his back.

Anakin squeezed her hand, "I've tried, I can't." He answered.

Padme tightened her hold, "It will be alright, Annie; Obi-Wan will be here soon." She assured him.

"I don't want to lose Ferri, Padme; I can't lose him." Anakin murmured.

"You won't let that happen." Padme insisted.

"I might have to enter that race." Anakin told her.

"I know." Padme replied.

--

Just before dawn, a battered ship burst out of hyperspace above Nar Shaada. The occupants inside the craft conferred briefly,and when they were all in agreement, the pilot set a course for the larger planet in the Tatoo system, the desert planet of Tatooine. They would travel for another hour before finding a suitable place to land, close enough to their goal, and yet secluded enough to shield their arrival. The pilot dropped the ship into a ravine and shut the engines down before joining his companions in the ship's sleeping quarters. As planned, they had arrived with time to spare; and so they would take what rest they could before their work would begin. Because once it had begun, there would be no rest until it was finished.

--

The tantalizing smell of food drifted down through the grate reminding Ferri that it had been almost a day since he had eaten. That they had chosen not to feed him, he took as positive sign that this Hutt did not intend to hold him much longer; he refused to entertain any other reason for it. He had just stood up to stretch when his cell door opened and his favorite pig-nosed guards entered, "Sit down." One of them ordered.

"Good morning to you too." Ferri said as he obediently slid down the wall to the floor.

Satisfied, the guards approached; the first turned his attention to the shackles restraining Ferri's legs and the other handed him a piece of stale bread, "Breakfast, how thoughtful." Ferri observed, taking the bread in his right hand while he watched the first guard unlock his leg restraints, "Am I going somewhere?"

"Lord Jabba wishes to see you." The guard told him, then frowned and fingered the sling supporting Ferri's left arm, "What is this?"

"I separated my shoulder two weeks ago and it isn't healed quite yet." Ferri answered.

The guard shook his head and jerked Ferri's arm out of the sling then pulled it off, "If you behave and show proper respect to Lord Jabba, this will be returned." He instructed.

Biting down a protest, Ferri nodded, "I understand." He replied.

"Excellent!" The guard exclaimed and then signaled to the other guard, "Bring him."

The second guard pulled him up and prodded him toward the door. Ferri showed no resistance as he was taken back down the corridor and up the steps. The guards then guided him back into the chamber where he had first met the Hutt, who appeared not to have moved from the position he had been in the night before. A Twi'lek stood at Jabba's head; behind him, Ferri spied what must have been the remains of the droid interpretor from the night before.

Without prompting, Ferri dropped to his knees in front of the Hutt and then lowered his head to floor when the guard put a hand on his back, "Sha ve no spirta?" The Hutt said.

"He is a quick learner, Lord Jabba." The guard answered.

The Hutt laughed, "Exca, exca! He exclaimed, ""Se to vi Skywalker."

"Lord Jabba is pleased. And now you will go with him to meet Skywalker." The Twi'lek announced.

Ferri's spirit lifted, and he fought the urge to raise his head, "Av me lava." He heard the Hutt say and immediately, he was pulled to his feet.

Ferri quickly bowed his head, turning his eyes to the floor as a sign of his subservience, then allowed the guards to lead him from the chamber; as he was taken out, he heard the Hutt laugh again. Let him laugh, Ferri thought; Anakin would get him out of this place soon enough, and that would shut the fat worm up.

--

Anakin guided the borrowed swoop bike through the crowded street; he had left the homestead an hour before dawn, unable to wait any longer, and wishing to reach Mos Espa before the planned meeting with the Hutts. Memories of his childhood swirled around him, but he pushed them away; he could not allow memories to distract him from his purpose. He passed Watto's old shop, unchanged and as cluttered as ever; he was tempted to stop and visit with the old Toydarian, but he pushed away the temptation along with the memories; he had more pressing business to attend to. He pushed the swoop on toward the edge of the village, to the coliseum where the pod races were held; this was where he was told the meeting would take place. He guided the bike inside the arena and slowed it to halt, then pushed it toward one end of the spectators' stand. Leaning against one of the stand supports, he waited for the Hutt to make his appearance. Truth be told, the more he thought about Jabba's demand, the more he puzzled over it. Why, after all these years, had Jabba chosen now to lure him here? Surely there was no shortage of capable pod-racers eager to represent the Hutts, so why had he been singled out? He, who had only won a single race twenty years ago? And why risk Republic intervention by taking hostages? Yes, only Ferri had been abducted, but had Padme's identity been revealed, she too would have been captured; and that would have created a galactic incident – Padme Skywalker, after all, was the Supreme Chancellor's chief aide. He could make no sense out of this illogical move on the part of the Hutts... at least not yet.

--

Onboard Jabba's grand sand barge, Ferri sat against a bulkhead; facing him on a cushioned platform in the center of the compartment was Jabba the Hutt himself. Pulling his legs up, Ferri rested his arms on his knees; with his legs supporting the weight of the shackles chained to his wrists, giving his ailing shoulder at least some relief. He had been escorted to where the barge was docked, but was made to wait until the Hutt wriggled onboard first, followed by the Twi'lek. Then at a respectable distance, his guards took him into the large craft, down the wide corridor and to a hatchway that opened into a stateroom which, Ferri estimated, must have occupied at least half of the barge. Once the huge alien had moved his great bulk into his stateroom, Ferri and his guards entered, and then waited again as the Hutt slid up onto the platform; Jabba spoke to the Twi'lek in what Ferri had by now decided must be Huttese; the Twi'lek repeated Jabba's words to the guards who then pushed Ferri down into the corner facing the Hutt and positioned themselves around the stateroom; two on either side of Ferri, two on either side of the hatchway and one at each corner of Jabba's platform. Apparently satisfied that all was in order, the Twi'lek left the stateroom. Once Ferri was seated, the Hutt ignored him for the most part and then dozed off soon after the barge began to move. Ferri sighed and shifted slightly and the guard on his right nudged him with his foot; a reminder that any resistance would not be tolerated. Sighing again, Ferri reached up with his right hand to itch underneath the cumbersome metal collar then leaned his head back against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. Some time later, he felt the great barge slow gradually and finally halt completely; several minutes later, the Twi'lek returned, approached Jabba's platform and whispered something to the great beast. The Hutt grunted, "Pha to Skywalker?" He grumbled.

"Phasa, ye." The Twi'lek replied.

Jabba laughed and looked toward Ferri, "Skywalker le ta se, hehehe." He said and then slid off the platform.

Ferri's guards reached down to pull him, "Na, na; se va, se va." Jabba stated.

The guards nodded and released their hold; Ferri looked up at them questioningly, "Lord Jabba will call for us when it is time." One of them explained as Jabba slithered out of the stateroom followed closely by the Twi'lek.

"Could I at least stand up?" Ferri requested.

The guards conferred for a moment and then one of them nodded, "We will permit this as long as you behave." One of them said, reaching down to pull Ferri to his feet.

It felt good to stand after the long trip, and Ferri took the opportunity to flex his stiffened back and leg muscles even though his guards made it clear that he was not to move away from the corner. He wondered what be resolved with this meeting, or if Anakin would use it as a chance to free him. With so many of the pig-nosed guards at hand, though, Ferri doubted the odds favored his escape. Maybe he would at least find out what this was all about, because he still had no idea what the Hutt wanted from his master.

--

Anakin heard the sand barge before he saw it, and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the impending meeting. The huge craft barely slipped through the wide opening in the stands and Anakin watched its descent until it finally came to rest in the sand at the center of the arena. A few minutes later, a hatch opened on one side and the great alien wiggled out followed by a Twi'lek. male, "Come to me, Skywalker." The Hutt boomed out in Huttese.

"I think I will stay where I am, thank you." Anakin replied, easily slipping into the Hutt's native tongue.

The Hutt laughed, "You do not trust me? I am wounded." He said.

"Under the circumstances, why should I trust you?" Anakin questioned, "Where is my apprentice?"

"You will see the underling in good time; we must talk first." Jabba answered.

"About what?" Anakin asked.

Again the Hutt laughed, "Old times, Skywalker."

"What 'old times'? Have we ever met before?" Anakin wondered.

"You and me? No; but you knew my cousin." Jabba replied.

"Gardulla, you mean? I was her slave, not her friend." Anakin countered.

Jabba's laughter echoed in the empty stadium, "Details, details; she remembers you fondly, Anakin." The Hutt told him.

"Does she. Funny, I don't remember Gardulla being particularly sentimental." Anakin retorted.

"She always regretted losing you." Jabba insisted.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Anakin muttered, "So you lured me here and kidnapped my apprentice so Gardulla could have her little reunion?"

"I have kidnapped no one." Jabba argued.

"Uh huh; so my apprentice is your guest then?" Anakin suggested.

"Do you intend to enter our pod race?" Jabba asked, skirting the question.

"You seem to have gone through a lot of trouble for this; can I ask why?" Anakin questioned.

Jabba narrowed his eyes, "The Hutts do not like being pressured." He said.

"It appears you are the ones doing the pressuring, Jabba." Anakin replied.

"Is your Republic not pushing us to join you? Was it not your Republic who contacted us to force a pact with it?" Jabba demanded.

"There were no demands, no force; we thought you were willing to join the Republic. If you are not, then all you had to do was say no; this act of aggression was not necessary." Anakin answered.

Jabba laughed, "You will learn the meaning of no, Skywalker." He retorted.

Anakin huffed, "If I enter this race, will you let my apprentice go?" He asked.

Again the Hutt laughed, "If you enter this race, I will let your apprentice live." He corrected.

"So I have to win before you set him free?" Anakin guessed.

This caused the Hutt to laugh louder, "If you win, I will see that he is not punished." He said.

Anakin squinted in confusion, "Then you abducted him without ever intending to let him go?" He questioned.

"I told you, Skywalker; I abducted no one." The Hutt insisted.

"Well, the attack at the Lars farm leads me to believe otherwise." Anakin replied.

"I ordered no attack." The Hutt denied.

"Then how did my Padawan end up as your prisoner?" Anakin wondered.

"Ah, I see the misunderstanding. I purchased the boy from a broker." Jabba explained, "He is now my property."

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I informed the broker of my current needs, since my first choice was unavailable, I had to settle for the boy, and the broker agreed to a lower price." Jabba told him.

"He was taken by force." Anakin countered.

"I did not ask for the details of how he was acquired; and even if I had, it would not matter." The Hutt stated, "You should know this already."

"Ferri is not from here, and he is no one's property; he is a Jedi." Anakin stated angrily.

"The boy has a name? Hmm...no matter, I bought him, and so he_ is_ my property." Jabba assured him.

"You have no right..." Anakin started.

"Wrong, Jedi; I have every right. It is you who have no rights here." Jabba cut him off, pointing a finger at him, "You will compete in this race to show the galaxy that Jabba the Hutt will bend to no one, especially the Jedi; and your apprentice will remain here as a permanent reminder of what will happen to anyone who tries."

"This is a battle you cannot win, Jabba; do not do this." Anakin warned.

"I have already won. I will allow you to see the boy one last time." Jabba said, signaling to the Twi'lek who disappeared inside the ship.

"This is a mistake." Anakin told Hutt.

"The only mistake I see, Skywalker, is your foolish desire to assert Republic control here." The Hutt replied as the Twi'lek reappeared and made his way toward Jabba closely followed by several Gamorrhean guards surrounding Anakin's shackled apprentice.

"You may speak with him; but be warned, if any attempt is made to steal him from me, my guards will kill him." Jabba said, signaling to the guards to allow Ferri to approach the Jedi Master.


	8. A Master's Vow

**_Thanks goes this time to MoAngel, jedi-josh, JediDaughter1, octpa, JediAngel001, Starwarsforever, and Star Wars for Life. As always, your reviews are the fuel that led to completing this next chapter! I can't tell you how very, very grateful I am for your positive responses. So this chapter is dedicated to you! _**

* * *

Chapter 8 – A Master's Vow

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"More or less." Ferri answered, "How is Owen?"

"He was not badly hurt; you acted bravely, Padawan." Anakin told him.

"I couldn't let them..." He started and then glanced around, realizing he had to guard his words, "I couldn't let them hurt anyone else."

"You are a true Jedi." Anakin stated.

"What do they want from you, Master?" Ferri asked.

Anakin sighed, "To enter their pod race." He revealed.

Ferri shook his head in disbelief, "They attacked Owen and abducted me over a pod race?"

"This goes beyond a simple race, Padawan; it's a show of strength." Anakin explained and then continued when Ferri looked at him in confusion, "The Hutts want the rest of the galaxy to know that they are stronger than the government of the Republic, and by forcing a Jedi to do their bidding, they can prove it."

"Then you can't enter this race; even if it's the only way the Hutts will let me go." Ferri decided.

"I know, Padawan; but if I don't do it, then Jabba will kill you." Anakin told him.

"So if you give in to him, he'll let me go instead of killing me?" Ferri queried.

"No, he has only agreed not to kill you if I do this, Ferri." Anakin corrected.

"And you have to win before he'll let me go." Ferri deduced.

"No, my apprentice." Anakin answered.

"Oh. Then he will hold me hostage until you leave the system?" Ferri guessed.

Anakin sighed and put a hand on each of Ferri's shoulders, "You are not his hostage, Padawan." He said.

"I don't understand, Master." Ferri stated and raised his chained wrists, "He had me abducted to use against you; how does that not make me a hostage?"

"He did not have you abducted, Ferri; he bought you from a broker." Anakin replied.

"No, that doesn't make sense; Owen was attacked, I was taken prisoner." Ferri argued.

"The laws here are different; for the right price, anyone can be bought or sold. He placed an order with a broker, and the broker filled it; it doesn't matter how it was done." Anakin explained.

Ferri swallowed hard and felt his knees weaken, "Like a piece of property?"

Anakin nodded, "Something like that, yes." He confirmed.

"Why would he want to buy _me_?" Ferri puzzled.

"He actually wanted Padme, but she...she was not within his reach." Anakin corrected, catching his eye with a meaningful look.

Ferri nodded, "Then I am glad she wasn't. But I still don't understand why." He said.

"To show the rest of the galaxy what happens when the Hutts feel coerced." Anakin answered.

"Then he'll never let me go." Ferri concluded as he felt his throat tightening,

Anakin took Ferri's face in both hands, "I promise you, Padawan; I will not leave this system without you." He vowed, "We will find a way; do you understand?"

Ferri closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Master." He replied.

"Te es vanna." The Hutt announced, signaling to the Gamorrheans.

"Trust me, Padawan." Anakin whispered just before the guards pulled Ferri away from him.

Anakin could only watch as his apprentice was prodded back to the barge; Ferri turned to his head for one last look and then was shoved inside.

"I have your word that he will not be harmed if I do this for you?" Anakin demanded.

"We have discussed this already; he will not die if you this. He will not be harmed if you win." The Hutt corrected and then laughed, "Even if you lose, I promise not to punish him too severely."

"Will you sell him when this is finished?" Anakin asked.

"Perhaps; when I grow tired of him." The Hutt answered, "He is mine to do with as I wish, after all."

"Would you sell him to me if I win your race?" Anakin offered.

The Hutt laughed, "The Jedi wishes to bargain! Hmm...I will consider your request; we could discuss this possibility further after the race." He relented.

Anakin sighed, "Then you leave me no choice." He conceded.

"Excellent!" Jabba exclaimed, "I assume you will need to test out my pod."

"Unless you wish me to lose." Anakin answered.

The Hutt laughed yet again, "I will arrange to have it delivered to you." He promised, and then started to wriggle back to the barge followed closely by his Twi'lek aide.

"Do you not want to know where?" Anakin called out.

"Your stepfather's moisture farm?" The Hutt guessed.

Anakin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why there?" He wondered.

Again the Hutt laughed, "Did you not accuse me of being responsible for an attack there?" He queried, "If you would like it brought elsewhere, you have only to tell me."

"The moisture farm will be fine." Anakin replied, hiding his disappointment – he had been hoping to force the Hutt into admitting he knew more about Ferri's taking than he had earlier revealed.

The Hutt nodded and laughed one last time as he slithered into the barge with his companion. Anakin watched the aliens disappear inside and stayed until the Barge had slipped out of the arena and turned back the way it had come, taking his apprentice with it, before mounting his borrowed swoop bike and heading in the opposite direction toward the Lars homestead. If Obi-Wan had not been delayed, he should have landed some time during the meeting with the Hutt; he would need to know this predicament was much more complicated than they originally thought...and Anakin needed his old master's advice.

--

Obi-Wan's ship dropped out of hyperspace and he set the final coordinates for Tatooine before sending a message to Padme informing her that he would be landing shortly. Padme's relief was evident in her voice as she informed the Jedi master that Anakin had left earlier to meet Jabba the Hutt in Mos Espa. Within half an hour, he was making his descent, settling the ship onto the sand next to Anakin's. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his beard and ran a hand through his hair, then sat back in his seat for a moment before shutting the ship's systems down. Looking out through the front viewport, he spied Padme coming toward the ship. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he slipped out of his seat and left the ship to meet her.

"Oh, Obi-Wan; I'm so glad you're here." Padme said as he stepped out of the ship.

"How long ago did Anakin leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Before dawn; he just couldn't wait any longer." Padme answered.

"Then he should be back soon." Obi-Wan guessed.

Padme sighed, "I hope so." She replied, "I should get back; Leia is still very upset and I hate to leave her too long."

Obi-Wan nodded and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the homestead, "That would be understandable since she saw what happened."

"I know; I wish she'd gone with everyone else into Anchorhead..." Padme said wistfully.

"She is very strong, Padme; you must not worry about her." Obi-Wan replied, rubbing her shoulder.

Anakin's wife put a hand to face as she shook her head, "Listen to me; Ferri's life is on the line, and I'm worried that my daughter is upset." She confessed.

The Jedi Master smiled, "She is your daughter, Padme; of course you would be worried about her." He told her patiently, "That does not mean you are not worried about Ferri as well."

--

Ferri slipped down against the bulkhead and pulled his legs up, "Va se lito, unda, hehehe?" Jabba said from his platform.

Assuming Jabba was ridiculing him, Ferri chose to ignore him and rested his forehead on his knees. The Hutt laughed louder, "Unda le suva, hmm." He said to the Twi'lek, and the Twi'lek joined him in laughter.

Closing his eyes, Ferri cradled his left arm to his chest and wrapped his right arm around his legs, drawing them up tighter; he was a Jedi, he told himself, Jabba the Hutt's insults would never change that. A hand jerked his head up by his hair and Ferri found himself staring up at the Twi'lek, "Lord Jabba wonders if your spark has gone out. It would disappoint him to discover you are broken already when he bought you just yesterday." He said.

The young Jedi shook the Twi'lek's hand off and turned away, "Ah, I see my lord should not be so concerned." The Twi'lek assessed with an amused smile, then reached down and put a hand under Ferri's chin forcing his head back up, "He enjoys watching the spirited ones fade slowly."

Ferri slapped the Twi'lek's hand away, "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint Jabba now, would I." He retorted.

The Twi'lek backhanded him, "It is _Lord _Jabba to you; and you will have a care how you address me as well, Underling." He ordered and then jerked his head back again, "There is a fine line between spirit and insolence; do you understand?"

Ferri gritted his teeth and bit back a retort, "I understand." He forced himself to answer.

"Excellent!" The Twi'lek exclaimed shoving Ferri's head against the bulkhead before releasing him, "You would do well to learn where that line is."

"Shay le tavo, Fortu?" Jabba interjected.

"Na le tavo, Larda; te unda es lessa." The Twi'lek answered, giving Ferri a kick as he turned to address the Hutt.

"Ah, hehehe; se to, se to." Jabba replied with a booming laugh.

The Twi'lek exited the compartment; Ferri averted his eyes from the gaze of the Hutt and soon afterwards the huge alien began to snore. The Jedi sighed, shook his head and closed his eyes as he once more rested his forehead on his knees. All too soon the barge slowed to a halt and he was pulled to his feet and led out before Jabba had slithered off the platform. The guards prodded him out into the docking yard and then back inside Jabba's palace, through the chamber where Jabba held what might be considered court and then back down into the dungeon; his pig-nosed friend waited outside the cell he had occupied earlier. Ferri did not resist as he was led into the cell and then sat down against the back wall without prompting; smiling, the guard shackled his ankles, "Welcome back, Underling!" He exclaimed and then stood up.

Ferri cradled his arm to his chest as he pulled his legs up, "Oh, I see you are not pleased to find yourself here again." The guard observed, "But it does not have to be an unpleasant experience as long as you remember your place."

Biting his lip, Ferri squeezed his eyes shut and the guard patted him on the head, "You are very clever, you will learn quickly." He assured the Jedi, then waved to the escort guards out before following them to leave Ferri to his solitary confinement.

"Force help me." Ferri whispered as he massaged his aching shoulder.

--

Anakin pushed the swoop to its limits as he fought down the helpless frustration rising up inside him. He had given his promise to Ferri, but he was not at all sure how he would keep it. If he entered this pod race, he would save his apprentice, but in doing so, he would portray the Jedi Order, and the Republic they protected, as being weak; and Ferri would still remain enslaved to the Hutts. If he chose not to do as Jabba ordered, Ferri would most certainly die. The only alternative was to somehow free the captive Jedi; which, under the circumstances, seemed almost impossible.

As the homestead came into sight, he was relieved to see Mon Montha's dark blue touring ship parked alongside the silver cruiser. Perhaps between the two Jedi, they could find some way to resolve the situation without losing Ferri and without sacrificing the confidence the rest of the galaxy held in both their government and the Jedi Order who helped uphold its laws. Reluctantly, he slowed the bike down and banked it toward the garage. When he stepped off the bike, his old friend was standing in the doorway with his youngest daughter in his arms. Livie slipped to the ground and toddled toward him, "Whewe's Fewwi, Daddy?" She asked as Anakin scooped her up, "I faut ya wewe gonna wescue him."

"I couldn't, honey; there were too many guards." Anakin answered, hugging her tightly when she put her arms around his neck and started to cry, "Hush now; that doesn't mean we aren't going to rescue him."

"But he's wif dos bad peepo, Daddy; they'll huwt him." Livie sobbed.

"Ferri can take care of himself, Livie; he'll be alright." Anakin assured her gently and then lowered her to ground, "Why don't you go find Mommy while Master Obi-Wan and I figure out how we're going to get him back."

Livie sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve, "You pwomise Fewwi will be all white?" She asked.

Catching Obi-Wan's disapproving look, but choosing not to acknowledge it, Anakin smiled at his toddler, "I promise." He vowed.

"All white." Livie replied with a nod and then toddled into the living area of the homestead.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he watched her go, "You should not make promises you aren't sure you can keep." He advised when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"I gave Ferri the same promise; I intend to keep it." Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms, "So the Hutt allowed you to see him?" He questioned.

"Briefly." Anakin answered.

"Is he alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In his own words, more or less." Anakin told him.

The older master nodded, "And what did Jabba have to say?" He wondered.

Anakin ran a hand over his head and exhaled, "Anakin?" Obi-Wan prompted.

Swallowing hard and closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath, "There is more to this than just a pod race." He said.

"I suspected as much; what more does he want, Anakin?" Obi-Wan queried.

"He wants to be sure the galaxy knows that the Hutts cannot be coerced into anything." Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Well, having a renowned Jedi do his bidding would accomplish that, alright." He agreed, "What else did he have to say?"

"He...he promises that he won't kill Ferri if I enter do this." Anakin continued.

"And that is something we already knew, didn't we." Obi-Wan reminded his friend with a shake of his head.

"Well, I assumed that meant he would let him go if I kept my end of the bargain." Anakin added, "But that isn't part of deal, apparently."

Obi-Wan knitted his eyebrows, "Then what, exactly, is the deal, my brother?" He asked.

"He doesn't intend to let him go...ever. If I enter the race, he won't kill him; if I win, he won't have him punished." Anakin revealed.

"I see. Does he understand that he is risking Republic intervention by holding one of it's citizens hostage in order to make these demands?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Force!" Anakin exclaimed suddenly, "That's why...I should have seen it before."

"Seen what before?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin rubbed his forehead, "That's right, you couldn't know." He replied.

"Couldn't know what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We assumed that Jabba was behind the attack here and that he hired mercenaries to take hostages." Anakin explained and then shook his head, "But that's not what happened."

"Then what did happen?" Padme asked from the doorway.

"Those mercenaries weren't working for Jabba; they were working for a broker." Anakin told them.

"A broker? I don't understand." Padme said.

"I do." Obi-Wan interjected, "Blast! That makes it convenient, doesn't it."

Padme huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I still don't; will one of you kindly explain it to me."

"Brokers deal in slaves; put simply, their customers place orders with them and they find what they need to fill those orders." Anakin told her.

"Are you saying that Jabba the Hutt placed an order for someone like Ferri and that this broker kidnapped Ferri to fill his order?" Padme guessed.

"Basically, yes; except that Ferri was his second choice." Anakin answered.

"Who was...oh...it was me, wasn't it. I was his first choice. And he would have had me, too, wouldn't he, if Ferri hadn't..." Padme deduced and then covered her mouth with one hand.

"Yes." Anakin confirmed and then pulled her close, "Ferri does not regret what he did, Padme."

"Why would he want to buy either of us from this broker when he could have hired mercenaries himself to accomplish the same thing?" Padme asked as she rested her head on Anakin's chest.

"Legalities, Padme." Obi-Wan answered, "The law here, if I recall my history correctly, states that if a broker has a buyer with particular needs, he can sell anyone into slavery; once currency is exchanged, the unfortunate being involved in the sale ceases to be anything more than a piece of merchandise."

"And what does this have to do with Ferri?" Padme questioned.

"Everything. If Ferri was Jabba's hostage, the Chancellor could legally demand his release. But he has no jurisdiction to dictate what Jabba does with his own property, which is what Ferri became once the broker delivered him." Anakin explained.

"So if you rescue him, Jabba can accuse you of stealing his property?" Padme guessed.

"Exactly." Anakin confirmed.

"Then there is no way to get Ferri back." Padme assumed with an emotional murmur.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Oh, there is always a way; sometimes finding it can be..." He started.

"Challenging." Anakin finished.

Padme shook her head, "But if you steal him back, won't Jabba demand restitution? He could take Cleigg's farm." She argued.

"Well, then we will have to figure out how to take him without stealing him." Obi-Wan countered.

"And how would you do that?" Padme asked, cocking her head curiously.

"We haven't had a chance to work it out yet." Anakin told her.

"And while you're working it out, your apprentice is at the mercy of Jabba the Hutt." Padme reminded him impatiently.

Anakin closed his eyes, fighting his anger and frustration, "Don't you think I know that? What do expect me to do? Go in there waving my lightsaber to demand him back?" He demanded evenly.

Obi-Wan held a hand up, "Alright; losing our heads will not help. Anakin is right, we have to be careful here or the whole situation will blow up in our faces." He counseled.

"I'm sorry. You're right, of course." Padme conceded apologetically, "I just feel so helpless."

Anakin smiled and then kissed her on the forehead, "I know; I can't tell you how helpless I felt when Ferri was hauled back onto Jabba's barge." He replied, gently, "But there was nothing I could do that would not have put Ferri into even more danger."

"I know that too." Padme answered with a sigh and then began to cry, "I just can't help thinking that he surrendered himself so that no one else would be hurt, and he lied, Annie; he lied about me being here. And look where it's gotten him."

Anakin held her tightly, "Ssh...he did what he had to do; and I know he'd do it all over again even if he knew where he would end up. And we'll do everything we can to get him back." He vowed.

Padme nodded, clung to him a little longer, then wiped her eyes and pulled away, "You have to, Annie." She told him firmly, then gave him one last kiss before returning to the living area.

"So, just how are we going to do this?" Anakin wondered when she'd gone.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Perhaps we have only to play by Jabba's rules." He suggested.

"You mean I should do what he wants?" Anakin questioned.

"No, that is not what I mean at all." Obi-Wan replied cryptically.

"Then what do you mean?" Anakin asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.


	9. The Price of Defiance

**_Well, thanks to the interest of the following reader/reviewers: Jedi Knight 13, Mo Angel, jedi josh, Jedi Daughter1, Star Wars Forever, starwarsforlife; a new reviewer - Vixen, Jedi Angel 001, and Padme1958, another installment is ready. As always I am very, very grateful for your continuing interest! You are all just awesome!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So onto chapter 9! _**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Price of Defiance

It was near dark as the figure made his way stealthily back to the battered ship. With one last look around to be sure he had not been followed, he slipped down into the ravine where they had landed several hours earlier. The shadows here were deeper, making it harder for anyone who may still have followed, but he glanced around again anyway before pulling a comlink from a pouch to alert his companions of his return. By the time he reached the derelict craft, the boarding ramp was down; with one last furtive glance around, he stepped up onto the ramp.

"Well?" The pilot questioned.

"The new arrival waited until the ramp had closed before answering, "An order for a woman was placed with a slave broker several days ago; in the event that this woman was unavailable, a second order was placed for a Jedi underling with the same broker." He began.

"What else?" The female interjected.

"The order for the woman could not be filled, but the one for the underling was filled yesterday morning and the transaction completed shortly after mid day." He continued.

"Well that changes things." The female surmised.

"Definitely." The new arrival replied.

"And the meeting?" The pilot queried.

"The meeting took place on schedule, and he has agreed to the Hutts' terms." The other answered.

"Is he still alone?" The female asked.

"A dark blue ship that could not be identified was reported entering the Tatoo system just after dawn this morning, and was seen heading out over the desert beyond Mos Eisley a short time later." The other told them.

"What do we do now then?" The female asked.

"Wait for new instructions." The returning companion informed them.

--

Soon after Ferri was returned to his cell, the pig-nosed guards returned to refill his water bucket and leave a small bowl of greasy broth. As hungry as he was, Ferri could not force himself to even taste it and he finally poured it into the corner drain. As time wore on, the chill that had invaded the cell the day before returned, and Ferri assumed the suns had again set. The music began soon after and the party above him seemed to be in full swing when the pig-nosed guards appeared once more, "Your presence is requested above." The leader informed him as he unlocked his leg restraints and pulled him to his feet.

Without protest or resistance, he was led out and up the now familiar steps; the room was crowded with various alien species and the guards pushed their way through, leading their captive to Jabba's platform. Seated in front of the great beast was a scantily clad female Chagrian who turned to whisper something to the Hutt as Ferri was brought forward. The Hutt laughed, "Unda! Se vanna to sha!" He boomed.

The guards shoved him closer before pushing him to his knees, and he immediately lowered his head to the floor. Jabba laughed again and the Chagrian laughed with him, "Ve se, unda? The Hutt said, "Na sprita, hmm?"

Ferri remained in his subservient position, feeling the press of Jabba's guests moving to catch a glimpse of Jabba's newest possession, "Utta va." Jabba went on, and Ferri guessed it must have been an order because he was quickly pulled back to his feet and turned him toward the crowd.

The Hutt then said something quietly to his Twi'lek aide who raised his arms to quiet the room, "She vassa Larda Jabba!" He announced.

"Toda me grassa tola!" Jabba told his guests.

The room exploded with applause which the Twi'lek silenced with quick gesture, "Se ven mekka to Jedi Skywalker!" Jabba continued and the guests again applauded enthusiastically.

When the Twi'lek again silenced them, Jabba pointed to Ferri, "Te Unda da Skywalker; me slava!" Jabba exclaimed, "Jedi vexa Hutts si boonta ava punta rak!"

Jabba's guests clapped and cheered as Jabba added laughter to the din, until the Twi'lek once more called for silence, "Dis Republica ve banta poodu!" Jabba said, "Ent Skywalker es nata!"

Ferri could only guess at what exactly Jabba had said, but he was fairly certain that it was not complimentary, "Fortu, Unda bis." Jabba murmured.

The Twi'lek smiled, "Lord Jabba would like you to know what he just said." He told Ferri.

"I think I can figure it out for myself." Ferri retorted.

"Oh I am sure you could; however, Jabba wishes for you to hear it in his own words." The Twi'lek replied, "You would not wish to displease your master, would you?"

Ferri snorted, "I have a master already, thank you." He said.

"May I remind you that Lord Jabba bought and paid for you; _he_ is your master now." The Twi'lek said pleasantly.

"Right, well, that's a matter for debate." Ferri countered and then shrugged, "But if J..._Lord_ Jabba insists, I'm not in a position to say no."

"A wise choice." The Twi'lek observed.

"Yeah, yeah; just get on with it." Ferri prompted.

The Twi'lek frowned, "Careful, Underling; you are close to crossing the line." He warned.

Ferri bowed, "My apologies." He said, forcing himself to sound sincere.

"Excellent! Now, Lord Jabba has announced that he will soon gain a great victory. He has lured the Jedi, Skywalker here and taken you as his slave. Soon, Skywalker will show all of Tatooine how weak the Republic and the Jedi are when he competes in the Boonta Eve Pod Race representing the Hutts." The Twi'lek translated and then smiled again, "Jabba the Hutt says the Republic is bantha crap, and Skywalker is a fool."

The young Jedi turned slowly back toward the Hutt who had started to laugh again, "Laugh while you can, you fat disgusting slug." He declared, "Anakin Skywalker will never do anything for you. You're the one who's a fool if you actually think he will."

Jabba growled, "Ootta!" He ordered with a gesture to his guards.

The first blow brought Ferri to his knees, but he glared up at the Hutt, "Is that the best you can do?" He demanded, smiling defiantly.

The second blow knocked him to floor, and still he managed to raise his head and laugh.

The third silenced his laughter.

The fourth plunged him into darkness.

He never felt the fifth...or the sixth.

--

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as he stood on the ledge above the courtyard. The suns had set some time ago, but he was reluctant to join the others inside, "Anakin, I'm getting ready to power down; you should come back in." Owen called up to him.

"Alright, I'm coming." Anakin answered, then sighed and with one last look around, he slipped through the doorway.

"Are you feeling alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not really." Anakin replied, rubbing the back of neck again.

Obi-Wan looked at him in concern, "Headache?"

"Yeah." His friend admitted, "And I can't tell whether it's actually mine, or Ferri's."

"I know you're worried, Anakin; but the Hutts are not stupid, I do not believe they are foolish enough to hurt him." Obi-Wan said, gripping the younger man's shoulder.

Anakin sighed, "I hope you're right. I'll just feel a lot better when we've gotten him out of there." He answered.

"I know this; but we must have patience and tread carefully." Obi-Wan advised.

"Patience. I've never been very good at patience, Master." Anakin reminded him.

"Yes, I know this as well." Obi-Wan replied with smile, "Perhaps a little meditation will ease your headache."

"Your answer to everything is meditation." Anakin stated , annoyance creeping into his tone.

"Meditation brings clarity, Anakin." Obi-Wan counseled patiently.

"What happened to Ferri is already clear; I don't need any more clarity." Anakin retorted, shaking Obi-Wan's hand from his shoulder and stalking out.

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed, "He's just worried, Obi-Wan." Padme told him.

"I have known him since he was a boy, and he has never learned how to balance his emotions." Obi-Wan said and then shook his head again, "It was my place to teach him this, and in this, I have failed him."

"Anakin doesn't believe that, Obi-Wan; you shouldn't either." Padme insisted.

"It is a truth that cannot be denied, Padme." Obi-Wan countered with a sad smile, "And now Ferri's best chance depends on an ability Anakin was never properly taught."

"Obi-Wan..." Padme began.

"Well, maybe we should all get some rest; tomorrow will be a busy day." Cleigg interjected, effectively ending the conversation.

--

Later, as Padme slept beside him, Anakin lay awake; guilt over his failure to protect his apprentice, and the difficulty they faced in his rescue preyed upon his mind. That he had earlier snapped at his best friend added to his anxiety. Padme stirred and rolled over and rested her head on his chest, "Go to sleep, Annie." She murmured.

"I'm trying." Anakin replied.

She stroked his chest, "You need to rest, Anakin."

"And how much rest is Ferri getting?" Anakin retorted angrily.

"Calm down." Padme said, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "You won't do Ferri any good if you don't get some sleep."

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "You're right; I'm sorry. First I turn on Obi-Wan, and now you; I just can't stand the thought of Ferri..." He trailed off.

"We both understand, love; it's alright. Just rest." Padme whispered as she continued to stroke his cheek, "Relax and sleep."

Anakin sighed and he allowed himself to be soothed by her touch. Soon afterwards, sleep found them both.

--

Jabba the Hutt watched as punishment was administered to his newest slave. That the underling was spirited was initially amusing, but that he had proven to be insolent was annoying. The first strike did nothing more than force the boy to his knees, and though the second floored him, he continued to mock the Hutt with his laughter. He managed a defiant glare after the third, but at least his mocking laughter had been effectively quelled. Only the unconsciousness rendered by the fourth blow brought an end to his insolence.

"Enough!" The Hutt ordered after the guards hit him several more times.

Immediately, the punishment ceased and the guards stepped away to allow the Twi'lek to check the captive Jedi, "He lives, Lord Jabba." The Twi'lek announced.

"Does he." Jabba retorted, "Have him removed, Fortuna."

"As you wish, My Lord." The Twi'lek answered with a bow, "What will you do with him now?"

"He no longer amuses me. Contact my broker in the morning." Jabba decided.

"But, My Lord, what of Skywalker?" The Twi'lek questioned.

"What of him? My broker will find a buyer, I have only to wait until after the race to complete the sale." Jabba explained.

"And in the mean time?" The Twi'lek queried.

The Hutt laughed, "In the mean time, you may do with him whatever you wish." He answered, "Only see that he is not damaged so badly that I will not profit from his sale."

"I will take great care that does not happen." The Twi'lek assured the Hutt.

"See that you do, Fortuna; or I may choose to recover my losses by selling you." Jabba warned, "Now, remove him from my sight."

The Twi'lek bowed and gestured to the guards; two of them took the unconscious Jedi by the upper arms and dragged him from the chamber.

--

Some time later, the battered Jedi finally stirred from his position on the cold cell floor, and groggily rolled over from his back to his side. For several minutes, he struggled to recall where he was; as the fog of unconsciousness cleared, so did the memory of recent events, more specifically, his outburst in the Hutt's presence which resulted in his current condition. He remembered clearly being struck three times, and vaguely remembered the fourth shot just before he blacked out; however, his body told him the beating must have continued after he had lost the ability to feel it. It was quiet in the chamber above him and pitch dark in the cell; and so he guessed that he been unconscious for some time. He licked his lips and tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry, he nearly choked. With a groan, he rolled again, intending to push himself up with his hands, but his wrists were now bound together with the chain; a quick flex of his legs, told him his ankles were similarly bound, "Force." He gasped as he closed his eyes and brought his bound arms up to his face.

He did not move for several minutes as he gathered his thoughts together. He might still be able to get to the water bucket if the chain binding his ankles was not still attached to the ring in the floor. With only a small shred of hope, he reached down with his hands to explore that possibility. He discovered that both legs were shackled as they had been previously, with a separate chain extending from each shackle, just as they had been before; something else, it appeared bound his ankles together. For a moment, he actually believed he would be able to reach water even if the chains remained secured the floor. He would be forced to crawl, but if the chains had not been shortened, it was still within the realm of possibility. Gripping one of the chains in his hand he began to count the links leading up to the ring in the floor, estimating how many links he would need to reach the corner. To his great relief, he discovered the chain's length had not been altered, and he allowed himself a small victorious smile.

Once more he rolled onto his stomach and inched his way toward the water bucket in the corner. Dizziness and nausea forced him to stop several times before he finally reached the corner; and then had to rest again before he was able to pull himself up into a sitting position against the back wall. It had never occurred to him that the bucket would be empty until he was about to dip his hands into it, "Please." He whispered and sighed in relief as he fingertips came into contact with cool wetness.

That it was the same rank water he had been forced to drink for the past two days no longer mattered; it quenched his parched throat. With his thirst taken care of, he reached down, to run his hands once more over his ankle bindings, if he could remove the chain securing them to each other, he would be less helpless to protect himself from further abuse. A separate chain was wrapped twice around his ankles and fastened securely to both shackles; there was no way to remove it. Raising back up, Ferri was overcome by another wave of dizziness, and laid back down; the floor was hard, but the cold duracrete seemed to ease his throbbing head. He berated himself for his loss of control; he had been warned, but in anger, he had disregarded that warning. He knew he was in no position to defy the Hutt, and yet he had done so anyway. And now, because of his own stupidity, he was even more helpless than he had been before; he had paid a high price for his defiance.

"You are a fool, Ferri Cortis." He croaked as rolled over onto his right side and pulled his legs up as far as the chain would allow; then, closing his eyes, he let unconsciousness take him once again.


	10. Breaking a Jedi

**_Thanks again to my reader/reviewers for your responses to chapter 9. Mo Angel, Jedi Daugter1, Jedi Angel0001, starwarsforlife, Kit M. Yonze - a first time reviewer!, Star Wars for Life, Padme1958 and last but not least, octpa; you have made the posting of this next chapter possible. Again a huge thank you! The answers to some of your questions will be answered, and for Ferri, his situation will become grimmer. And so, on to Chapter 10..._**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Breaking a Jedi

"This is not open to negotiation." Anakin countered as Padme continued to protest.

"You can't possibly expect me to just..." She began again.

"Oh, yes, I can." Anakin insisted, cutting her off.

"But..." Padme tried again.

"No." Anakin said with finality.

"You aren't listening..." Padme continued.

"Yes, I am; and it doesn't matter, you are _not_ staying on this planet." Anakin told her, "Obi-Wan and I both agree it's just too dangerous."

"I'm Bail's personal..." Padme started once more.

"Would you like me to contact the Chancellor then? I'm sure he will agree with us." Anakin warned.

"Why do you keep treating me like some helpless...damsel?" Padme demanded.

"Padme, we've talked about this. The children can't stay here, and someone has to take them off-world." Anakin answered, "Besides, Owen doesn't even want Beru here right now."

"Then let Beru take them." Padme persisted.

"Padme, this Hutt's actions cannot be predicted; Anakin and I have enough to concern us without worrying about your safety. You were Jabba's first hostage choice, we cannot take the chance that he will somehow discover your identity." Obi-Wan interjected, "You must not stay here, and we must waste no more time arguing about it."

Padme lowered her head in defeat and sighed, "I still don't agree with you; but for Ferri's sake, I will do as you wish." She conceded.

"Finally!" Anakin exclaimed with unbridled relief.

Obi-Wan patted Padme's shoulder, "It is for the best." He told her with a smile and then slipped his cloak on, "It is nearly time to put our plan into play; I trust you will be gone before I return."

"I will be gone, I promise." Padme vowed reluctantly.

--

The trio exited their battered craft together, taking care, as the solitary traveler had the night before, that they were not being watched. Just before entering Mos Espa, they separated; the pilot and the female heading for the nearest drinking establishment, while the remaining companion sought out the marketplace. When the suns had risen to their highest point, they would meet at the agreed upon place. If all went well, they would find what they were seeking quickly and then they would be free to leave this desolate wasteland.

--

Something landed on Ferri's face and his cheek twitched, a second 'something' hit his nose and he reached up to swat the irritation away just as a third struck his forehead. He moaned as he twitched again and several more 'somethings' in succession found their target; he rolled onto his back, bringing his hands up to swat away the bothersome annoyance, but it only seemed to grow more irritating until he was finally roused back to consciousness to find two pig-nosed guards staring down at him while they dripped water on face, "At last!" One of them exclaimed, "Inform Captain Fortuna."

The other nodded and was gone as the first guard grabbed Ferri by the arm and pulled him into a sitting position, "You were disrespectful to Lord Jabba; he is very displeased." He stated and then gripped Ferri's face, "And because he is displeased with your bad behavior, he is also displeased with me."

Ferri pulled away, "What a pity." He retorted.

The guard squealed and pulled the captive's head back with a handful of hair, "And still you have yet to learn respect. I warned you, did I not, that disobedience and disrespect would be punished." He said.

"I'm not used to this slave business; he insulted my Jedi master and I lost my temper." Ferri explained.

The guard squealed again, "You no longer have a Jedi master; Jabba the Hutt is your master now. And he does not tolerate lost tempers." He insisted.

"I'm a Jedi, and you are holding me against my will." Ferri protested, "You have no right to treat me like this."

This time the guard laughed, jerking Ferri's head back further, "You are a slave; bought and paid for by Jabba the Hutt. He has the right to do whatever he pleases with you." He corrected, "And right now, it pleases him to have you punished for your insolent behavior. Do you understand?"

Ferri gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to spit in the pig's face, "Yeah. I understand." He hissed.

"Excellent!" The Twi'lek exclaimed from the doorway, "Your punishment will begin now. Bring him."

"What? More punishment?" Ferri questioned and then raised his bound wrists, "Beating me and chaining me down wasn't enough?"

The Twi'lek laughed, "You were subdued and restrained; that can hardly be considered proper punishment." He answered.

The chains binding his legs were removed and he was pulled to his feet and prodded roughly toward the Twi'lek, who turned and led the way down the corridor further into the dungeons, down another flight of steps. Here, there was no natural light, and the dimly-lit corridors smelled dank. The Twi'lek stopped before an open cell and Ferri was pushed inside with the pig-nosed guards right behind him while the Twi'lek remained in the doorway. This cell was smaller than the one Ferri had previously occupied, but with a similar system of restraint, except that the chains did not appear to be as long and there were four shackles instead of two. Ferri was shoved down next to the embedded ring and held down by one guard as the other secured his ankles with two of the shackles, "What are you going to chain in here with me?" He asked, believing that to be the purpose of the remaining restraints.

The Twi'lek only laughed as the guard unwound the chain binding his arms.

"Oh, Force...no." Ferri uttered with sudden understanding and pulled his arms out of the guard's immediate reach.

"There is no point in resisting. Take your punishment like a good slave." The Twi'lek advised, stepping aside to allow a third guard into the room.

"You'll have to answer to the Chancellor for this." Ferri protested as the added guard pulled his arms down and held them to allow his companion to shackle them.

"We are doing nothing to answer for; you are a slave being punished within Tatooine law." The Twi'lek replied, "The Republic has no jurisdiction here; and you ceased to be one of its citizens the moment the bill of sale for you was sealed."

The guards checked each of the shackles and then signaled to the guard holding the prisoner down, "So now you just leave me to rot?" Ferri asked.

"Oh no, Underling; where would the profit be in that?" The Twi'lek answered, "However, you are no longer amusing to Lord Jabba and he met with his broker early this morning."

Ferri shook his head, "If he's already decided to sell me, then why am being treated like this?" He wondered.

"You will have to learn proper behavior sooner or later; and it pleases him to know you will be punished for insulting him." The Twi'lek informed him and then smiled, "The broker is arranging for an auction; he believes that will bring the best price. Until then, you will be subjected to...disciplinary measures."

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Ferri questioned, "For how long?"

The Twi'lek smiled again, "You will be given additional attention; consider your time here a period of...reflection." He replied.

"And how long will this reflective period last?" Ferri wondered.

"As long as I wish it to." The Twi'lek stated as he gestured the guards and turned to follow them.

"Then what? You'll have me beaten into submission again?" Ferri guessed.

"You will be worth nothing if you are damaged too badly; Lord Jabba wishes to at least gain back the price he paid for you. Part of your punishment will, admittedly, be physical, however there are other methods which will not be so...damaging." The Twi'lek said and then turned to leave once more.

"Wait!" Ferri protested.

"More questions? I have other matters to attend to." The Twi'lek told him impatiently.

"I...just wanted to know when this auction is going to be." Ferri requested.

"Ah. So you will know how long your punishment will last." The Twi'lek surmised, "That is a reasonable question. The time has not yet been decided. It may be as soon as tonight, if not tomorrow...or the day after."

Ferri swallowed, "Great." He murmured.

The Twi'lek smiled one last time and then slid the door closed, leaving Ferri alone in the cold, damp darkness.

Unable to stand, Ferri found his options were severely limited; he could remain as he was placed, with his legs extended, but with the short length of chain securing his arms, he was forced into an uncomfortable and, after just a few minutes, painful hunched position. Instead he pulled himself closer to the ring by bending his legs; but with nothing to rest his back against, this position, too, soon became painful, and so he chose to lie on his side with his body curled around the ring.

"Idiot." Ferri mumbled to himself, "Why couldn't your just keep you big mouth shut."

--

Beru hugged her husband tightly, "I don't want to leave." She protested quietly.

"I know; but it's just too dangerous for you to be here right now. It shouldn't be for too long; and then once this is finished, you can come back." Owen told her gently.

"Why can't you come too? They don't really need you." Beru suggested.

"I can't leave Dad here alone, and you know he'll never leave the farm." Owen reminded.

"My place is with you, Owen; why must I go?" Beru asked.

"Because I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Owen answered, "Please, do this for me."

Beru closed her eyes as tears blurred her vision and slid down her cheeks, "What if something happens to you?" She wondered, sobbing.

Owen wrapped his arms around her, "I promise to be careful." He vowed, "Now, you must go; Padme and the younglings are already aboard."

With a quiet sigh and a nod, Beru pulled away from her husband and then reached up to kiss him; Owen cradled her head and obliged her then wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Beru answered, then Owen gripped her hand tightly and helped her into the ship.

Anakin was speaking quietly to Padme as they harnessed their children, "Remember, Padme, no troopers until you hear that we have Ferri." He instructed.

"I'll remember." Padme assured him, "I'll make sure Bail understands."

Anakin nodded and then slipped Livie's harness up, "Awe ya gonna wescue Fewwi fwom dose bad peepo now, Daddy?" She asked.

"I am going to do just than, Baby." Anakin promised as he kissed her on the forehead before straightening up, "Everyone in?"

With one last check, Padme nodded, "Alright, now you all listen to Mommy and Aunt Beru, understand?" Anakin ordered.

Five heads bobbed followed by five 'yes, Daddy's', and Anakin nodded in approval before turning to Padme, "It will be alright." He said as he embraced her, "Contact the Chancellor as soon as you've left the system."

"I know." Padme confirmed and pushed away, "We'd better get going; I promised Obi-Wan we'd be gone before he returned.."

Anakin smiled and kissed her, "I know you don't want to do this." He told her.

"Well, I didn't." Padme admitted, "But I know the children can't be here now, so there wasn't much choice. Just get Ferri away from the Hutts."

"We will." He assured her.

Then, with one last check on his children, Anakin squeezed Padme's hand and then exited the ship to join Owen and Cliegg. The three watched the boarding ramp close and then stepped back as the engines roared to life and Padme lifted the silver ship up; shading their eyes until the craft had disappeared from view before turning back to the homestead. Soon, Obi-Wan would return, and with Beru and Anakin's family safe, the business of extracting Ferri Cortis from the clutches of the Hutts could now begin in earnest.

--

"Are you sure?" One of the three companions questioned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, we did hear it from more than one source." The pilot answered.

The first took another sip, "What exactly did you hear?" He asked.

"That the Hutt has become bored with his new slave and is looking for a buyer." The woman revealed.

"Already? Isn't that unusual?" The first asked.

"Apparently, Jedi don't make very good slaves. From what we could gather, he's proven to be too defiant for Jabba's taste." The pilot replied.

"But what about the race? What reason would there be for him to do the Hutt's bidding if there's no leverage to force his hand?" The first wondered.

"The race is in four days; the Hutt will probably hold onto his leverage until then." The woman guessed.

"Anyway, if it's true, then our job just got a lot easier." The pilot said.

"Maybe. If we get a chance to put an offer in." The first stated.

"Is that what we are instructed to do?" The woman asked.

"Not exactly; but I think this news of a quick sale changes things." The first answered.

"What exactly are our instructions?" The pilot asked.

"Basically what they were to begin with; become Jabba's guests." The first informed them.

"Actually, that could work." The woman suggested with a sly smile.

"Yes, it just might." The first conceded after a moment's thought and the pilot nodded in agreement.

--

Time had ceased to mean anything; he knew only cold, cramped darkness and he shifted once more to ease the stiffness that became increasingly difficult to banish. He heard the door slide open allowing the dim light from the corridor in as two of the pig-nosed guards entered, "Sit up." One of them ordered as he pulled Ferri into a sitting position.

Ferri grunted as his back muscles protested, "What now?" He asked hoarsely.

"Feeding time." The other guard answered, squatting down next to him holding a bowl.

Whatever was in the bowl smelled foul and Ferri turned away from it, "Uh...no thank you; I'm not very hungry." He replied.

"You are not being given a choice." The second guard told him as he nodded to his partner.

While one guard pried his mouth open, the other shoved a spoonful of the broth in; then his jaws were clamped shut and his nose pinched until he had no choice but to swallow it. In this manner, he was forced to consume the entire bowl; when the unsavory meal was finished, the guard held a cup of tepid water to his lips which Ferri drank, grateful to have something to wash away the aftertaste of the broth.

"How much longer am I to be chained like this?" Ferri asked.

"That is Captain Fortuna's decision." One of the guards told him.

"How long have I been here?" Ferri wondered.

The guard laughed, "Lost track of time, have you?"

"It's a little hard not to when all I see is dark." Ferri said.

The guard laughed again, "Perhaps that is how Captain Fortuna wants it." He answered.

"I don't know what..." Ferri began, then groaned as his stomach began to cramp and pulled his legs up.

"Is dinner not agreeing with you?" The guard asked in mock concern.

The Jedi moaned again, gulping air trying to force his growing nausea back down. He suddenly felt flushed even in the cold cell and tasted the burn of stomach acid in the back of throat. He tried to shift, knowing what was coming next, but the short chains would not allow it, so he clenched his teeth tightly still trying to push the nausea back, but he gagged convulsively and then retched the barely consumed meal all over himself.

The guards watched with detached interest as he retched again, and again, and again until there was nothing left for him to bring up. When they were satisfied that he was no longer in danger of choking, they turned to leave, "You aren't going to leave me like this?" Ferri asked pleadingly.

One of the guards turned back, "There is no point in cleaning you up until your time here is finished because we would most likely only have to clean you up again." He told the Jedi dismissively and then followed his companion out.

Ferri bowed his head as the door slid closed and then laid down on his side once more. If Fortuna's goal had been to humiliate him, he was well on the way to succeeding; in his current state of uncleanliness, Ferri was finding it difficult not to feel some level of humiliation...and if he were left here much longer, what dignity he still retained, would quickly disappear. He balled his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut, "I am a Jedi; I will get through this." He told himself out loud, "Force help me."


	11. A Short Path to Humiliation

**_And here is chapter 11 thanks to the following reader/reviewers: JediAngel001, JediDaughter1, Kit M. Yonze, Mo Angel, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life and Padme1958. Again I am grateful for your continued support; without it, this story would have died ten chapters ago. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Things are about to become even worse for Ferri, the strangers make yet another appearance and Obi-Wan's plan starts to come together..._**

* * *

Chapter 11 – A Short Path to Humiliation

Anakin rushed to meet the swoop bike as Obi-Wan guided it toward the garage, "Well?" He prompted eagerly even before the older Jedi was off the bike.

"The word is that Jabba is unhappy with his new slave." Obi-Wan started.

"Oh Force; what has he done, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"Who? Ferri or the Hutt?" Obi-Wan queried, "Ferri apparently insulted Jabba, and as a result, Jabba has put him up for sale...at least that is the rumor."

"If he does that, what makes him think I would still enter the Boonta Eve Race?" Anakin wondered.

"Well, that's the problem with this story; I rather doubt any Hutt is that stupid." Obi-Wan replied.

"I agree. But at the same time, I wouldn't put it past Ferri to say something insulting, and that worries me; when I was growing up, every slave was aware of Jabba's reputation for cruelty. He wouldn't think twice about seeing Ferri punished if he felt he was insulted." Anakin said.

"Ferri is considered property, Anakin; Jabba may have him punished, but not so badly that he would not be able to make a profit by selling him." Obi-Wan tried to sound reassuring.

"That's comforting." Anakin huffed, "But no one should be punishing him at all."

"I know; but at this point, we are not in a position to prevent it." Obi-Wan replied and then stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Anakin, is it possible that he could sell Ferri before the race but wait until afterwards to make that knowledge public?"

"I don't know; with Jabba the Hutt, anything is possible." Anakin answered with a shrug, "What are you thinking?"

"If he does sell Ferri beforehand, he will no longer have any way to pressure you to race." Obi-Wan suggested.

"What help would that be when we have no way of knowing it? Besides, that would still leave Ferri as someone's property." Anakin countered.

"We would have that knowledge if we were the ones doing the buying." Obi-Wan replied.

"But that isn't what we originally planned." Anakin objected.

"Plans must sometimes change along with the circumstances; our original plan was made before we knew Jabba had decided to make a quick sale." Obi-Wan reminded him, "Under these new circumstances, if we wait, Ferri may end up in the hands of someone else...perhaps someone who hates the Jedi more than Jabba does."

The younger man sighed, "You're right as usual." He conceded.

"This can still work, Anakin." Obi-Wan added optimistically, "And maybe this way is better; Ferri will be free sooner and you will not have to continue the pretension of doing Jabba's bidding."

"Well, Master, what do you have in mind then?" Anakin wondered.

--

"Has my pod been delivered?" Jabba the Hutt asked as he popped a small reptile into his mouth.

"It is being done as we speak." The Twi'lek, Fortuna, informed him.

"Excellent! And how is my insolent slave?" Jabba questioned.

"He is proving to be more stubborn than we expected. He resisted the disciplinary shackles, and he initially refused to eat." Fortuna answered and then smiled, "In the end, however, he was sufficiently restrained and forced to eat...although I understand he had trouble keeping it down."

"A pity; I did find his spirit amusing; however, it appears he is still having difficulty learning proper respect, and I find that rather annoying. My broker would like to arrange for a showing, and I will require him to show some sign of true submission to make him more appealing." Jabba replied, "When should I expect him to be ready?"

Fortuna stroked his tentacles, "His dignity took a severe blow when the restraints forced him to regurgitate his meal on himself, and I doubt he will be able to avoid other necessary bodily functions for much longer, which will further destroy it; loss of dignity is a short path to humiliation. If he is humiliated enough, I believe, submission will not be far behind." He explained.

"Hmm...tomorrow after the suns set then?" Jabba speculated.

"One way or the other, I will see that he is ready by then." Fortuna promised.

"Just remember not to damage him too severely." Jabba reminded the Twi'lek.

"That was my intention, Lord Jabba." Fortuna assured him, "Bahl's methods are not destructive."

The Hutt laughed and then consumed another reptile, "Bahl is a wise choice; very good, Fortuna. Now, Geela has expressed an interest in observing his progress; when this humiliation period is finished, I would like you to inform her." He instructed.

Fortuna nodded, "As you wish, My Lord." He acquiesced and then bowed, "Now, with your permission I will check on the underling's progress myself."

"Of course!" Jabba exclaimed enthusiastically.

The Twi'lek bowed again and then backed out of the chamber. Jabba fished another reptile out of a bowl of water and shoved it in his mouth, then burped.

--

Ferri heard the cell door slide open and lifted his head from the floor wondering what new torment he would be forced to endure. Framed in the dim light of the doorway was the Twi'lek; Ferri sighed and dropped his head back, "Not again." He mumbled wearily.

"I understand you had some difficulty with your soup." The Twi'lek answered as he stepped closer.

Ferri laughed weakly, "Yeah, you could say that." He replied sarcastically, "It was rancid and it made me sick. But then you probably already knew that."

The Twi'lek shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk; I see your insolence has not yet been extinguished. No matter, it soon will be." He predicted.

The captive snorted, "Don't count on it." He retorted.

Stepping further into the cell, the Twi'lek laughed as he reached down and pulled Ferri up into a sitting position by his hair and then jerked his head back, "You are lying in your own waste, Underling, how does that make you feel? Do you not find your stench disgusting? By tomorrow what remains of your dignity will have deserted you and your tongue will not be so sharp." He said.

Ferri glared up at him, "We'll just see about that." He answered defiantly.

"Insolent fool; you have no idea how much worse your situation will become." The Twi'lek warned as he shoved Ferri's head down before releasing his hold, "Submit now, and I will see that you are washed and given clean clothing."

Ferri glanced back up at him, "And if I do something else to displease you, I'll be right back here." He surmised, "What would be the point?"

"Very well; by tomorrow, you may change your mind...however by then, I may withdraw this proposal." The Twi'lek threatened.

Ferri responded with silence and the Twi'lek sighed, "Lord Jabba wishes to present you to his buyers tomorrow and you _will _exhibit subservience by then. If your time here does not accomplish this, the methods that follow will, and I promise you, they will be painful. It is not my choice to subject you to these methods, but if it is the only way to put an end to your insolence, I will see them put to use." He explained.

In a split second, it dawned on Ferri that by giving in to Fortuna, he would lose the dignity he was trying to preserve; better, he realized, for it to be taken from him than to relinquish it by choice, "Do what you have to do." He replied quietly, and then looked up at the Twi'lek, "I am a Jedi; I will not submit willingly."

Again the Twi'lek sighed and then stroked one of his tentacles, "I have decided to allow you more time to consider my proposal. We will speak of this again." He said after a moment's thought and then he was gone, sliding the door closed behind him.

Ferri shifted as much as the chains would allow and then laid back down; having lost all concept of time, he had no way of knowing what time of day it was; or how long it would be before tomorrow. Because tomorrow he would finally be released from this humiliation; at least he now knew there would be an end to it. But only to be subjected to another form of punishment if he did not show the desired submissive behavior, a punishment the Twi'lek promised would include pain. So would it truly ever end? He closed his eyes, "Force help me." He whispered; a plea he had repeated so many times since his abduction that he had lost count.

--

The sound of a vehicle brought the occupants of the homestead out, "Force! That's probably Jabba's men bringing the pod. They can't see you here, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"They are going to see my ship, Anakin. However, I agree they should not find another Jedi here." Obi-Wan concurred, and turned back to the homestead.

The craft, a tow barge, loomed closer before settling to the sand just beyond the homestead. Two beings hopped down and approached. As they drew closer, the three men, all natives of Tatooine, recognized the visitors as Klatooinians; a species known for their alliance with the Hutts. Anakin stepped forward, "You are Skywalker?" One of them asked.

"Yes; I take it you have been sent by the Hutt." Anakin replied.

"We have brought your pod." The other told him.

The first pointed to the blue ship, "This ship was spotted entering the system yesterday morning; you did not send for Republic forces did you?" He demanded.

"And risk my apprentice's life? What kind of fool do you take me for?" Anakin retorted.

"Then who _does_ this ship belong to?" The second asked.

"It belongs to me." Obi-Wan declared stepping up out of the Lars dwelling.

Anakin noticed that he had removed his utility belt and donned one of Owen's tunics.

"And who, if I may ask, are you?" The first inquired.

Obi-Wan held his hand out, "Kendar; if you have any mechanical needs, I can help you." He answered.

Neither Klatooinian moved to shake the extended hand, "A salesman. And what are you peddling here, exactly?" The second wondered.

"Vaporators, of course. Mr. Lars is considering a purchase of the latest model." Obi-Wan informed them.

"You are aware that you must first pay a vendor fee before selling anything in this system?" The first questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, of course, however, I saw no reason to pay this fee unless there was a chance of actually making a sale." He replied smoothly, "Is that why you've come?"

The first Klatooinian scratched his face, "No, we have other business here; but now that we know you are here, we must report your presence to Lord Jabba." He informed the Jedi.

"I have nothing to hide from the Hutts; if my business here is successful, I will pay your vendor fee to him personally." Obi-Wan assured them amiably.

"See that you do. Now, Skywalker, if you will lend your assistance, we will unload your pod." The second Klatooinian announced.

Anakin nodded and followed the Klatooinians back to the barge. Half an hour later, the components of the pod had been unloaded and the Klatooinians had taken the empty barge back to wherever they had come from. Seeing the pod brought back childhood memories for Anakin, and he ran a hand over one of the massive engines used to propel the racing machine, "You know you cannot actually enter the race, Anakin; don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What? No, no, of course not." Anakin answered and then turned to his old friend, "At least I don't intend to, unless we still don't have Ferri back by then."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "That is not what I'm sensing, my friend." He countered.

Anakin sighed, "Well, I can't deny that the idea of podracing is...well, exciting." He admitted, "But I know that I can't give in to the Hutts."

The older Jedi patted him on the shoulder, "We will do everything we can to get him back, Anakin." He promised, but then added, "But if it becomes a choice between saving Ferri or protecting the values of the Republic..."

"I know; I just hope it doesn't come to that." Anakin replied.

--

"Your pod has been delivered, Lord Jabba." Fortuna announced as he entered Jabba's chamber.

"Excellent!" Jabba exclaimed.

"There was a visitor there, it was his blue ship that was sighted yesterday." Fortuna added.

"Skywalker has brought assistance?" Jabba guessed, "The underling will suffer for this."

"No, My Lord; the visitor is merely a salesman; however, the Klatos say they saw only one ship, the blue one, at the Lars farm." Fortuna replied.

"What is this? So Skywalker has turned coward and run?" Jabba questioned, "I would not have expected that of him."

"Skywalker was there to meet the barge." Fortuna corrected.

"Hmm..." Jabba puzzled for a moment, "Skywalker has not gone, yet his ship is no longer there. Who could have taken it? Unless someone else besides the underling came with him."

"Might it have been the woman, Lord Jabba?" Fortuna suggested.

"If that is so, then the underling was lying when he said she was not here, when he must have known that she was." Jabba determined, "Not only is he insolent, it appears he is also deceitful. Perhaps I should be selective when choosing his buyer."

The Twi'lek smiled, "By finding one who is not so fond of Jedi?" He asked.

"He deserves no better." Jabba answered, laughing maliciously.

The Twi'lek laughed with him, "I want him to know the meaning of pain before he leaves here, Fortuna." Jabba instructed once the laughter had ended, "And I want his lying tongue silenced. Gag him."

"I will attend to it personally, Lord Jabba." The Twi'lek answered with a gleeful smile.

--

The Jedi spent the afternoon disassembling and cleaning the pod engines; even though both knew Anakin would never race the pod, it was necessary to continue to appear as if he would. As the suns sank lower in the sky, it was Obi-Wan who suggested they quit for the day and join Owen and Cliegg for the evening meal. Reluctantly, Anakin agreed and together they started back to the homestead. Anakin rubbed his cheek absently and then massaged his throat; Obi-Wan laid a hand on his shoulder, "Anakin?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Anakin responded dismissively.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; Ferri maybe. It's hard to tell because our bond is so faint." Anakin answered.

"What did it feel like?" Obi-Wan queried.

Anakin shook his head, "It was just vague; but it felt...unpleasant." He replied then put a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, "We have to get him out of there."

"It begins tomorrow." Obi-Wan said.

"I hope that's soon enough." Anakin

--

Ferri was roused from fitful sleep by a hard kick and then was hauled into a kneeling position; he looked up and saw the Twi'lek flanked by two of the ever-present pig-nosed guards. The Twi'lek folded his arms, "It appears you are not only defiant and insolent, you are also dishonest." He said.

Ferri swallowed and licked his dry lips, "What?" He murmured hoarsely.

"Skywalker's ship is gone, but he is still here. So who took his ship?" The Twi'lek demanded.

"I don't...how would I know that?" Ferri asked.

With a nod of his head, one of the guards slapped Ferri across the face hard enough to knock him over, "Do not continue to lie; who else was with you on that ship?" The Twi'lek demanded.

The second guard hauled back to his knees, "No one." Ferri answered.

Another nod and the first guard struck him again, "Do not take me for a fool. Was Skywalker's woman with you?" The Twi'lek questioned.

Ferri's silence earned him another blow, this one hard enough to split his lip, "I grow impatient. Who came with you that would have taken that ship?" The Twi'lek demanded.

A sound came from the Jedi which may have been a laugh, "It was Padme Skywalker. And now that she's gone, Jabba can't get his filthy hands on her." He retorted.

This time the Twi'lek struck him, bloodying his nose, "Your deceit along with your insolence must be silenced." He said and then gestured to the guards.

One of them moved behind the shackled Jedi and gripped his upper arms tightly while the other ripped the front of Ferri's soiled tunic. Ferri struggled, guessing what was about to happen, but the guard was too strong and he could do nothing as the other guard balled up the wad of tunic and shoved it into his mouth. Ferri moaned, resisting the urge to gag at the taste of the fouled cloth, and looked up at the Twi'lek, "You were told if you showed obedience and respect, this would be returned to you. As your behavior has been just the opposite, it will be used against you." The Twi'lek explained as he pulled another piece of cloth from inside his cloak.

Ferri moaned again as he recognized the sling that had been confiscated the day before; as he watched the Twi'lek tore a strip from the sling and handed it to the guard.

Ferri shook his head, managing a muffled 'no' as the guard covered his mouth with the strip and tied it tightly behind his head, effectively securing the wad in his mouth. The guard released him and Ferri bowed his head; the Twi'lek reached down and lifted his chin, then smiled as Ferri looked up at him like a wounded animal,"Tomorrow you will know the meaning of pain." He told the Jedi and then gestured to the guards.

One of the pig-nosed guards shoved him over on his side and the other bound his arms together with the remainder of the sling. The Twi'lek moved to stand over him, "We will leave you now to...reflect on your...ill-behavior." He announced, "Perhaps if you show remorse tomorrow, your pain will be short-lived."

Ferri raised his head and shook it; the Twi'lek sighed and shrugged, "You may think differently after a while." He said.

Closing his eyes, Ferri lowered his head; he heard the door slide shut and opening his eyes found himself in darkness once again. He tried unsuccessfully to remove the cloth holding the foul tasting gag in his mouth before resigning himself to this newest humiliation. "Force, please help me. Where are you, Master?" He thought desperately, and then, hungry, thirsty and exhausted, closed his eyes and gave in to fitful sleep.

--

Soon after the twin suns had dipped below the horizon, the trio from the battered ship made their way to Jabba's palace and had no trouble joining the revelry that had begun again in the main chamber; in fact, they fit in so well with the rest of rabble that no one gave them so much as a second glance. They mingled with the other guests, asking few questions, but listening intently to the talk of what had transpired over the last few days. After a short time, the pilot and his female companion separated from the third and very soon after that, the third slipped out of the chamber, making his way into the more private areas of the palace; it was not long before he found the room he was looking for and, after some manipulation of the lock and a glance around to be sure he had not been spotted, slipped quietly inside.


	12. The Light of Hope

**_Thanks to the following six reader/reviewers who have made the posting of chapter 12 possible by reviewing chapter 11: Star Wars For Life, Padme1958, JediAngel001, Jedi Knight13, JediDaughter 1, and starwarsforever. And a special acknowledgement to my friend, Crow T. Author, who has just finished reading and reviewing the first two chapters. Once more, I am very grateful for you support, it's the only thing keeping this story going. Thank you!_**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Light of Hope

Padme guided the ship up through the upper atmosphere and into real space, then angled off toward Nar Shaada before sending the craft into hyperspace. Not until they were safely away did she finally relax; although she had been reluctant to leave, she had to admit to herself that it was a relief that they were now safely out of the system. Unstrapping her harness, she headed for the passenger compartment to see how Beru was coping with her sometimes rebellious children.

Her sister-in-law looked up from the data-pad she was reading to the children and smiled, "How are we doing back here?" Padme asked.

"We're doing just fine." Beru assured her.

"Well, we've just gone into hyperspace. Now there's nothing to do but wait." Padme told her.

"Can we unstrap now, Mommy?" Hadrian wondered.

"As long as you promise to behave." Padme answered and moved to help Beru loosen their harnesses.

"How soon will it be before we meet up with your Chancellor's ship?" Beru asked.

"At least three hours, but probably closer to four." Padme replied with a frustrated sigh.

Beru squeezed her arm, "I didn't want to leave either." She revealed, "But I think I understand why we had to."

"I know; I just feel like I'm deserting Anakin when he needs me the most." Padme said.

"He dint want the Hutts ta getcha, Mommy." Kendyl reminded her.

"Ittoe be all white, Mommy; Daddy says so." Livie added, slipping out of her seat as soon as Luke released her and toddling over to her mother.

Padme hugged her tightly, "He did, didn't he." She agreed, "Mommy just hates waiting, that's all."

Beru smiled encouragingly at her, "So does Auntie Beru." She interjected.

--

At supper, Anakin did little more than pick at his meal, and then finally, excused himself from the table. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed as he watched his former apprentice and good friend head toward the courtyard, "This whole business is making him sick." Cliegg observed.

"Anakin is tied to Ferri by a training bond; what happens to the apprentice, can be felt by the master; and, by the same token, what happens to the master can be felt by the apprentice. Anakin's bond with Ferri has been muted, most likely by a dampening collar; but Anakin is so powerful, I believe he is picking up traces of what Ferri is experiencing." Obi-Wan explained.

"Fear, you mean?" Owen questioned.

"Among other things, yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"And these 'other things'?" Cleigg prompted.

"Pain is most common; and Anakin is very sensitive to the pain of those he's bound to. He can feel mine almost as acutely as his own." Obi-Wan replied, "It was his mother's pain that brought him here when he was eighteen and Padme's pain that nearly drove him to join Palpatine nearly six years ago; Ferri is his apprentice, and that bond is always a strong one."

"What happens if the apprentice or the master dies?" Owen wondered.

Obi-Wan exhaled, "Then the training bond is ripped to shreds; there are no words than can describe the pain this causes." He answered, "It is like losing a piece of yourself."

"You sound as if you have experienced that yourself." Cleigg guessed.

The Jedi master smiled sadly and sighed, "That is because I have; I lost my master just before I took Anakin as my apprentice." Obi-Wan revealed, "I would rather that not happen to Anakin; however, I am sure it is foremost on Anakin's mind. Perhaps this is also adding to his distress."

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to help?" Owen asked.

"I wish there were; but if something backfires, it would be best if the Hutts could not tie any of it to the two of you." Obi-Wan insisted and then rubbed his temple, "I think I should go speak with Anakin."

He found Anakin hunched in one of the doorways, legs drawn up to his chest, his head buried in his arms, "Anakin?"

At first, it seemed as if the younger man had not heard his name, "Anakin?" Obi-Wan repeated as he squatted down next to his friend.

Slowly Anakin raised his head, to reveal his tear-streaked face, "Talk to me, my brother." Obi-Wan urged and then sat down next to him.

Anakin gulped and hitched a breath, "I...I can't explain it; it's..." He started then shook his head.

"Ferri's pain? Is that what you're feeling?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"Some." Anakin answered and then rubbed his throat, "There's something here, I can't quite..."

Anakin shook his head, "I think I felt despair earlier; now I'm not even sure if he's still conscious." He continued.

"Hold onto the idea that you can still feel him, Anakin." Obi-Wan counseled, "And if all goes as planned, he will be out of there before another night passes."

"I know, I know." Anakin replied with more than a hint of frustration and then ran a hand through his hair, "I'd almost rather not be able to sense him at all; I'm starting to have trouble sorting out which are his feelings and which are mine."

"What if we both try to reach him?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"It didn't work when he and Zak were taken from the Temple, why should it work now?" Anakin questioned pessimistically.

"Because they were light years away then; this time, we are on the same planet." Obi-Wan answered, "It cannot hurt to try, can it?"

Reluctantly, Anakin agreed, realizing that, even if they were unsuccessful, it would help make the time pass quicker; he shifted into his meditation position facing his brother.

--

Ferri moaned and shifted in his fitful sleep, then jolted awake; his mouth was so dry, he could not even swallow, not that he could anyway with the foul tasting wad of soiled cloth jammed in his mouth. His whole body was stiff from the combination of cold damp and inactivity, but he forced himself to move, pushing up into a sitting position; he tried once more to remove the cloth covering his mouth. The chains were too short, and with his arms now bound at the wrists and his shoulder injury aggravated to the point where every move was painful, it was impossible to reach the knot tied behind his head no matter what he tried. Giving up, he laid back down again; his back and neck ached both from the dampness and from the beating that had been dealt to him...some time ago, he had lost track of when. His wrists and his neck, above and below the metal collar, were raw from chafing. He could at least be thankful they had not thought to take his boots as well, or his ankles, too, would be rubbed raw. And he stank; even through his blood-encrusted nose he could smell the odor of his own waste. He wondered how much worse the stench would become before the Twi'lek returned. The Jedi had abandoned him; his master had deserted him. His betrayal on Myrkr had never truly been forgotten or forgiven. He would be sold, probably to someone who would abuse him just as he was being abused now; he would never escape, and no one would come for him. Justice would be served; his actions on Myrkr would be avenged.

He closed his eyes again, overcome with hopelessness, wishing unconsciousness would take him away from this horrible place; hoping that death would bring an end to his humiliation and his pain. He sighed, forcing himself to relax and give into it and then opened his eyes again, blinking in the pitch darkness. Had he seen a shaft of light? He lifted his head, peering into the dark. His imagination, he decided, shaking his head before resting it against the hard floor. The light he had glimpsed a moment before returned as soon he closed his eyes; he moaned as it grew stronger and soon he could feel its warmth. _"Master?" "Padawan." _It was enough; enough for Ferri to realize he was not alone, that he had not been abandoned to his fate. _"Please, help me." _The warmth embraced him for a moment and then began to recede slowly; he reached for it feebly, but then it was gone completely, taking with it some of the despair Ferri had felt moments before. Perhaps, he thought, he would be sold; but that did not mean he had been abandoned to slavery. Myrkr was the past; he was a Jedi, the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker; the Jedi would never abandon him, Anakin would never desert him; he understood that now. Holding fast to the memory of the warm light, Ferri slipped once more into sleep.

--

"Did you get it?" The woman demanded as she followed her companion, the pilot onboard.

The other male smiled as he revealed a large pouch and then squatted down and emptied a portion of its contents onto the floor of the ship, "So much? What if he discovers it missing before tomorrow night?" The pilot questioned.

"I didn't know how much we would need; and there was so much in there, I doubt he'll miss this right away." The other assured him.

"But we want him to, don't we?" The woman countered.

"Eventually; but not too soon. Don't worry; when the time is right, he'll get the message." The other said, "What did you find out?"

"Not too much; he's definitely being 'punished', whatever that means. Where he is being held seems to be a well-kept secret." The pilot answered.

"And the sale?" The other queried.

"Is definitely going to be tomorrow after the suns set; we've managed to get ourselves on the bidding list." The pilot replied and then smiled, "And that wasn't easy; Jabba is being very particular choosing buyers."

"How so?" The other asked.

"He's looking for Jedi haters." The woman answered.

"I suppose that's not really surprising." The other decided with a shrug, "Will the Hutt bring him out for the sale?"

"Oh yes; and everyone we spoke with is eager to catch at least a glimpse of him. Although it's apparent that only bidders will be allowed into the area where the sale will be held." The woman told him.

"So it will not be held in his main chamber then? Will that be a problem?" The other questioned.

"Shouldn't be. The only real concern is when Jabba will let us have him." The pilot said.

The other nodded, "Yes, well, considering where the funds for this are coming from, I agree." He concurred.

"You don't think we'll be outbid do you?" The woman wondered.

"No chance of that." The other told her confidently.

"What if he makes us wait before letting us take him?" The woman asked.

"Then we'll offer him more money." The pilot answered, "You worry too much."

The woman shook her head, "Maybe I do." She conceded, "But you don't worry enough."

--

Anakin took a deep breath, struggling to maintain the connection with his apprentice; but even with Obi-Wan's help, Ferri's weakened Force sense could not support it for long. With a final sigh he finally let the link slip away and opened his eyes. Shaking his head, he sighed again, "He thought I had deserted him." He said quietly and looked over at his friend, "How could he believe that?"

"Force knows what Jabba is subjecting him to, Anakin; it is clear his treatment has most certainly been less than kind. It is very easy to be overcome by despair in such a situation, especially when one's connection to the Force has been disrupted. But he knows now that you have no intention of leaving him like this; and that has given him hope." Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin was silent as he thought about Obi-Wan's words and then nodded, "I wish I could give him more than hope, though." He replied.

Obi-Wan smiled and patted Anakin's leg before standing up, "We will give him his freedom soon enough, my brother." He assured the younger man.

--

The silver cruiser docked with the larger transport and Padme was relieved that her restless brood would have a larger playground to occupy themselves with. Bail's favorite pilot, Captain Antilles was waiting for her as she led the children into the docking bay. He bowed in greeting, "The Chancellor asked that you contact him as soon as you came onboard." He said.

"Alright. You understand this ship cannot be seen until you hear from my husband?" Padme questioned.

"We have been given instructions to that effect, yes. Do not worry, Milady." Antilles assured her.

"I try not to. But Ferri's life depends on not showing force too soon." Padme insisted.

"No one wants to see Ferri killed, especially by these Hutts." Antilles said and then looked past Padme.

Padme turned, "This is Anakin's sister-in-law, Beru." She announced, "Beru, this is Captain Raymus Antilles, the Chancellor's pilot."

"I hope you haven't come to cause trouble, Captain; Tatooine is my home." Beru said as she held a hand out to the pilot.

Raymus smiled, "It is the Hutts who have caused trouble, Ma'am; we are only here to see that it is resolved." He promised.

Beru nodded, and Raymus gestured down the corridor, "We have quarters ready for all of you; and I am sure the little ones are hungry." He told them, changing the subject.

The children affirmed his supposition with enthusiastic nods, "Alright, come on then." Padme instructed, picking Livie up and placing a guiding hand on Kendyl's shoulder, "Lead on, Captain."

--

A savage kick in the ribs brought Ferri back to painful reality; and he moaned as he looked up to see the Twi'lek standing over him with two pig-noses flanking him. With a gesture of one hand, one of the pig-noses reached down and pulled him into a sitting position. The Twi'lek assessed him for a moment and then shook his head, "Just could not help making a mess of yourself, could you." He stated sarcastically.

Ferri looked away and in a flash, the Twi'lek had him by the hair, jerking his head back to look him in the eye, "Still a bit of defiance despite your disgusting appearance, I see." He decided and then shoved his head back before releasing him, "If we had more time, I would leave you to...reflect a little longer; however, Lord Jabba wishes to be rid of you and you must be ready to present by the time the suns set."

He gestured again and the pig-noses squatted down to release the shackles from his ankles and wrists, "So the next stage must begin."

Again he gestured and one of guards jerked him up by his left arm; pain shot through his shoulder and he moaned as his legs buckled underneath him. "Bring him." The Twi'lek instructed, apparently unconcerned by Ferri's discomfort.

The second guard took his right arm and he stumbled between the pair out into the dimly lit corridor. They hustled him forward behind the Twi'lek, but the exertion required more air than his nose, still partially blocked with clotted blood, could draw in, trying to compensate, he attempted to breath through his mouth, causing him to choke on the gag, "Captain." One of the guards called out as he Ferri raised his hands to his mouth in a vain attempt to remove the cloth.

The Twi'lek turned around, then shook his head and let out an annoyed huff, "Put him down." He ordered.

The guards allowed Ferri to slip to his knees on the floor, still clawing at the cloth; the Twi'lek moved to stand over him, "This is not an act; remove it." He instructed, "He is too valuable to lose."

One of the pig-noses pulled out a vibro-blade and slit the cloth along his cheek; dried blood from his split lip had adhered the cloth to his mouth, so the guard jerked it off. Blood oozed from the reopened wound, but Ferri seemed oblivious to it as he continued to choke; he brought his hands up again, this time trying to remove the wad jammed in his mouth, "The gag, you fools." The Twi'lek said impatiently.

With a nod the other guard jerked Ferri's head back, forced his mouth open wider and yanked the cloth out. Ferri coughed and gagged convulsively, "Get him up." The Twilek ordered.

Still gasping for breath, Ferri was hauled once more to his feet, he gagged again and then retched, but his stomach had nothing more to give up except stomach bile, and it spilled down his chin and dribbled onto what was left of his tunic. The Twi'lek merely shook his head in disgust as he turned once more, "Bring him." He instructed.

The light in the chamber Ferri was taken to was blinding and Ferri closed his eyes, bringing his bound hands to block the painful brightness, "Here." The Twi'lek instructed.

He was guided forward and his hands pulled away from his face; he squeezed his eyes tighter and he felt the cloth binding his wrists being cut away. Then his arms were pulled above his head; he struggled briefly as he felt the cold metal, not wanting to be restrained again. It was a futile effort. By the time his eyes had adjusted to the light, they had taken his boots, and were stripping the rest of his clothing off. He had thought there could be nothing further the Twi'lek could do to him to make him feel more humiliated...he was wrong. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry; he looked toward the far wall, trying to convince himself it didn't matter.

The Twi'lek came closer and sighed, "Too late you have learned the consequences of disrespect." He said and then stroked his tentacles as he cocked his head, "None of this would have been necessary if only you had learned your place. And now look at you; filthy, helpless...naked. Where is your dignity now, Underling?"

Ferri looked away, but the Twi'lek pulled his head back, "We can still end this, right here, right now. I will have you taken where you can bathe in private." He promised.

The guards shackled his ankles to the floor, "H...how." Ferri gasped.

The Twi'lek smiled, "Just a few words, that is all it will take to save you from this humiliation." He said enticingly.

"W...what...w..ords?" Ferri stammered hoarsely.

Fortuna stepped closer, "The Hutts are merciful." He whispered in Ferri's ear, "Skywalker is a fool."

"No." Ferri answered shaking his head, "No...no...no."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The Twi'lek sighed, "Very well; you leave me no choice."

He stepped away as a short, stocky alien began to spray Ferri down. Ferri closed his eyes for a moment and then stared straight ahead once more as the cold water washed away the filth of the past two days. Some of the water struck him in the face, wetting his lips and he opened his mouth to relieve his thirst.

"You have started without me, Captain."

"Force." Ferri mumbled, feeling embarrassingly exposed as Jabba's Chagrian female companion eyed him hungrily.

"You are late, Geela. If you have missed something you wished to see, that is your own fault." The Twi'lek told her.

Geela smiled, "No matter; it appears I have gotten here just in time." She decided without taking her eyes off the shackled prisoner.

"That is enough, Grunt; he is clean enough for our purpose." Fortuna announced.

As soon as the water stopped, the guard was there, releasing first one and then the other shackled wrist; Ferri landed hard on the floor. The guard bent down and unshackled his ankles; shivering, Ferri pulled his legs up to his chest. The Twi'lek dropped a pair of short trousers next to him, "Cover yourself, Underling." He ordered; an order Ferri was all to eager to obey.

Once he was clothed, the Twi'lek gestured and he was hauled to his feet yet again and prodded into an adjoining chamber. The Twi'lek turned to him and smiled, "Jabba wishes for you to know pain; he is about to get his wish." He said, pointing toward the being standing next to a tall metal slab, "This is Bahl; he is the Master of Pain."


	13. Words That Wound

**_Seven reviewers gave me a reason to post this next installment. And so chapter 13 is dedicated to: Jedi Daughter1, Star Wars for life, starwarsforever, Kit M Yonz (a.k.a Secret Places), octpa, JediAngel001 and Jedi Knight 13. Again, I am as always very, very, very grateful for your support! And so, without further ado, I give you chapter 13!_**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Words That Wound

Morning found Anakin in the workshop, lubricating the interior parts of the disassembled pod engine. Obi-Wan, dressed in street clothing, stood in the doorway holding a cup of tea, "Are you going to stand there and watch, or help me?" Anakin asked without looking up.

"Did you sleep at all, Anakin?" Obi-Wan wondered, taking a sip of tea.

"Some." Anakin answered.

"Some. How much is some?" Obi-Wan pressed.

Anakin looked up for a moment, "Enough." He replied dismissively and then turned his attention back to his work, "Are you going to help or not?"

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, but entered the workshop and set his cup down, "I'm going to assume that you are only doing this to keep yourself busy." He said.

Anakin shrugged, but would not look up, "What other reason would there be?" He asked noncommittally.

The older Jedi shook his head again and stroked his beard, "I don't know, Anakin; why don't you tell me." He answered.

When Anakin continued working without answering, Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "You cannot race, you know that." He stated.

Anakin mumbled something under his breath and Obi-Wan put a hand to his ear, "What?"

"If that's what it takes to get Ferri back, I will." Anakin said as he finally looked up from his work.

"And if you do, then what kind of message will it send to the Hutts?" Obi-Wan questioned, "Or anyone else who operates on the fringes of the law?"

"I don't care." Anakin answered.

"You don't care?" Obi-Wan repeated, "How well do you think we can uphold the law if all one need do to control us it to take a hostage?"

"This isn't just _a_ hostage, Obi-Wan; this is..." Anakin started to argue.

"Is your apprentice." Obi-Wan finished, "Which is even worse; abduct someone close to a Jedi and you can make them do anything."

The spanner Anakin had in his hand flew across the room, bouncing off the opposite wall, then ricocheting back, "Stop lecturing me!" Anakin ordered angrily, "It's so easy for you to talk when it's not your apprentice."

Obi-Wan ducked as the spanner flew out the open doorway, "If it were, it would make no difference; and Zak would understand." He countered calmly.

Anakin glared at him, "I should have known you'd say something like that; you'd watch your own mother die if you thought saving her would jeopardize your precious principles." He retorted, "No wonder Zak is such a mess."

Anakin regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but the damage was done; he glimpsed the hurt in his friend's eyes before the older man masked it, "I should go; I am expected in Mos Espa before noon." he said quietly, "I will let Owen know you may need some help."

Anakin could _sense_ no emotion, yet he knew by Obi-Wan's heightened mental defenses that he was shielding the pain caused by his friend's cruel accusation. He watched Obi-Wan's retreating form then shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Blast it." He mumbled, scrambling up, "Obi-Wan, wait!"

Obi-Wan extended his hand, calling the discarded spanner to him and then turned, offering it to Anakin, "I must go now, Anakin, or I will be late." He said.

"I'm sorry." Anakin started with a shake of his head, "I spoke in anger."

"You spoke what was on your mind, Anakin. It is not the first time you have told me I have no heart." Obi-Wan answered.

"I didn't say that." Anakin refuted.

"Not in so many words; but the meaning was there." Obi-Wan countered, "In any case, we have a more important matter than my heartlessness to attend to; I will be late if I do not leave now."

"It isn't true, you know." Anakin insisted, "What I said."

"Isn't it?" Obi-Wan questioned and then entered the dwelling.

"Blast it." Anakin repeated as watched Obi-Wan disappear inside.

"_Anakin, when will you ever learn to think before speak?" _Qui-Gon's voiced asked.

"I don't know." Anakin answered with a resigned sigh.

The voice echoed his sigh, _"He feels more than he expresses openly, Anakin; I would think you should know that about him after all this time." _Qui-Gon told him.

"I do." Anakin admitted.

"_Then you must know that if it becomes impossible to free your apprentice without sacrificing the principles of the Republic, it will be nearly as painful for him as it will be for you." _Qui-Gon continued, _"Perhaps more so because of the pain it will cause you."_

"And if Ferri was your apprentice, what would you do?" Anakin questioned.

Again the ethereal Jedi sighed, _"If I were forced to choose between freeing my apprentice and doing my duty as a Jedi, I would take the more difficult path." _He said, _"Do you believe this makes me heartless?"_

"I never said Obi-Wan was heartless." Anakin objected.

"_Then what were you implying when you said he would watch his own mother die?" _Qui-Gon wondered.

"I was angry. I don't actually think..." Anakin started.

"_Those words must have been in your head before you spoke them, Anakin; so on some level you must." _Qui-Gon interrupted, _"It saddens me that you think so little of him."_

Anakin silently pondered Qui-Gon's observation, _"When you were a little boy, I told you that your focus determines your reality; do you remember?" _Qui-Gon asked, shifting the topic.

"Yes."

"_And where is your focus now?" _Qui-Gon tested.

"On getting Ferri away from Jabba the Hutt." Anakin answered.

"_Is it? Or is it on the failure of Obi-Wan's plan to free him?" _Qui-Gon questioned.

"Not entirely; but we have to think about that possibility. What if..." Anakin began.

"_Every plan hinges on something, Anakin; the important thing is not to dwell on the 'what ifs'." _Qui-Gon counseled, _"You see, Obi-Wan's focus right now is not on failure, it is on doing everything he can to succeed."_

"That's fine; but what if it doesn't, then what?" Anakin demanded.

"_Then you must try something else." _Qui-Gon answered simply.

"Well, that's what I'm doing." Anakin replied.

"_So you would sacrifice everything you believe in, everything your Padawan believes in." _Qui-Gon surmised, _"Do you think this is what Ferri would want? Did he not tell you just the opposite when you saw him last?"_

"That was before." Anakin countered.

"_Before? Before what?"_

"Before I felt him pleading for my help." Anakin revealed.

"_Ah, so you think now he would not care if you went against what you both know to be right in order to gain his freedom?" _Qui-Gon asked, _"Are you sure this is what he would want, Anakin?"_

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know." He admitted.

"_I believe you do deep down inside. Obi-Wan most certainly does." _Qui-Gon told him.

"That's why he doesn't want me to race." Anakin guessed.

"_Part of it, yes; he also does not wish for you to compromise your own believes either." _Qui-Gon added.

"But I could feel his desperation." Anakin argued.

"_I do not doubt this, Anakin; however, that does not mean he wants you to betray your principles to help him." _Qui-Gon countered_._

"How would you know that?" Anakin asked.

"_He had the opportunity to make his situation easier if he did, and he chose not to." _Qui-Gon revealed.

Anakin did not comment and Qui-Gon sighed once more, _"You must do what you think is right; just take into consideration what your Padawan would want." _He advised.

"What can I say to convince Obi-Wan that I didn't mean what I said?" Anakin asked.

"_I do not know, Anakin." _Qui-Gon answered, _"Your words wounded him, as your angry words always have, because a part of you believes them to be true; and it is this knowledge that is more painful than the words themselves."_

A solitary tear slid down Anakin's cheek, _"He is incredibly forgiving, Anakin; he sometimes wounds easily, but heals quickly and moves on. You must move on as well."_

Anakin wiped the tear away and nodded his head, then sighed as he felt Qui-Gon's presence fade back into the Force.

_--_

The trio set out again for Mos Espa, taking care, as always, that they were not being watched as they disembarked from the battered ship. The private auction at Jabba's palace was still hours away, and so they decided to go back into the small village to mingle with the native population, and possibly pick up some useful information. In truth, the trio were restless and eager to leave the confines of the ship; the closer the time of the sale approached, the slower time seemed to pass. They all wanted this business over with.

--

The being Fortuna had introduced as Bahl nodded as Ferri was prodded forward. He studied Ferri through slanted eyes, deeply set in a leathery face. With the leathered skin, broad flattened nose, nearly bald head and braided topknot on the right side of his head, Ferri recognized Bahl as a Weequay, a species hailing from Srluur. As the Weequay continued to study him, Ferri was backed against the slab and his arms pulled above his head; he struggled, "When will you finally submit?" The Twi'lek asking, shaking his head as the Chagrian woman entered the chamber.

"Submit to torture?" Ferri whispered hoarsely as he continued to resist, "Why?"

The Twi'lek stroked his tentacles thoughtfully, "Your point is well taken." He admitted and then waved two more guards over, "However, it is pointless to resist; there will be no escape for you."

Each of the extra guards held Ferri's arms in place as his wrists were secured with leather straps attached to the top of the slab by the other guards and then stepped away. Ferri flexed his wrists and then felt the slab tip backwards until he was lying on his back. He struggled again when the guards attempted to secure his legs, but again, the extra guards held him while his ankles were bound to opposite corners of the slab-turned-table. He twisted and flexed his wrists, trying to pull out of the straps while the guards tightened a wide strap across his chest before moving to position a second one just above his knees. When they were finished, the Twi'lek sent them out of the chamber, "Perhaps once you experience a taste of Bahl's ...methods you will reconsider the offer I presented to you earlier." He suggested with a smile.

Ferri said nothing as Bahl wheeled a cart over to the table he was strapped to and then placed an ornate case next to it, "I shall begin on your word, Captain Fortuna." Bahl announced, his leathery face breaking into a smile.

The Twi'lek nodded, then moved to tighten the straps binding Ferri's wrists and ankles, "We will speak of my offer again." He promised before moving back, giving Ferri a full view of what Bahl was doing.

The Weequay had already opened the ornate case and laid a white towel over the wheeled cart, "The secret to mastering the art of pain is control; to know how and when to increase it, lessen it and, most importantly when and how to relieve it. These methods are ancient, passed down from master to learner; and these..." He began, pointing to the case, "...were given to me by my teacher upon achieving mastery of this craft."

Ferri licked his lips and swallowed as the being reached into the case, brought forth a small box and laid it on top of the towel, "They look innocuous enough, do they not?" He asked, smiling again as he opened the box and one by one laid two dozen needles out in several neat rows with a pair of forceps.

"Force." Ferri whispered, trying once again to twist out of his bindings.

"You see, knowing where the nerve centers are is the key. Just where to place the pins, and which way to twist them, allows one to administer just the right level of...discomfort." Bahl continued as he reached once more into the case to pull out another box, "And, of course, how to connect those nerve centers to heighten the sensations."

From inside this box he removed a roll of thin wire and what Ferri assumed was a wire cutter; then reached one last time into the case and pulled out a flexible black cylinder, "Lord Jabba has instructed that he not be muzzled at this time." Fortuna informed him.

Bahl nodded and laid the 'muzzle' on the cart, "As Lord Jabba wishes." He replied and then smiled, "Shall I proceed?"

"At your discretion, Bahl; Geela wishes to observe...with your permission, of course." The Twi'lek answered.

Bahl glanced at his Jedi prisoner before turning to regard Geela, "I would prefer to do my work in private, Geela; you will be able to hear what is transpiring easily enough from outside this chamber." He decided.

"Lord Jabba has given me leave to..." Geela started to protest.

"And he has given me leave to work as I prefer; and I prefer not to work with you present." Bahl cut her off impatiently.

"Of course, Bahl!" The Twi'lek interjected, taking the Chagrian by the arm, "I will return periodically to monitor your progress.".

"As you wish, Captain." Bahl replied with a nod.

Geela glared angrily but did not resist as Fortuna led her out, leaving Ferri alone with the Weequay. As the door slid closed, Bahl turned his full attention to his victim, "Now we will begin." He announced, smiling once again.


	14. The Hutts are Merciful

**_Thanks goes this time to: starwarsforever, JediDaughter1, Jedi Knight 13, JediAngel001, Mo Angel, and Padme1958. As always, you are the real driving force behind my writing, and I am most grateful! I know chapter 13 was shorter than usual, but the break I wanted came sooner than I expected it to. Since I finished chapter 14 quickly, I decided to post it sooner than planned in compensation. This chapter is longer, however, for a certain greedy reader ;_)_, it may not be long enough! In any case, here it is. The next chapter, as you will see by the end of this one, should prove to be interesting..._**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Hutts are Merciful

"Why...did you...do that?" Ferri asked.

The Weequay sighed as he carefully wiped the needle in his hand with a moist cloth, "Because she would enjoy watching you scream." He answered and then leaned over to probe the muscle of Ferri's right arm.

"Why would you...care if she did?" Ferri pressed.

Bahl straightened to regard him, "Because that is sadistic, and I will not allow sadism to taint my work." He explained.

Ferri knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "But..." He began.

"I do not enjoy watching someone suffer, Underling." Bahl told him, "I am employed here to administer punishment; I take pride in doing this skillfully, but I do not take pleasure in its results."

The young Jedi huffed, "Then why...do it?"

"I do not expect you to understand." The Weequay replied curtly, leaning over once more and inserting the needle.

Ferri flinched at the slight prick of the needle; aside from this small discomfort, he felt no pain as the Weequay cleaned a second needle, probed once more and inserted it a short distance from the first. Again, the pain was minimal and the Weequay reached for another.

He stopped after the careful placement of five and then straightened, wiping his hands on a clean towel. Ferri licked his lips and swallowed, straining vainly to free himself as Bahl folded the towel and laid it neatly on the table before leaning over him once more.

--

The Hutt nodded in acknowledgment as his Twi'lek aide whispered in his ear then retrieved a squirming reptile from the bowl next to him and plopped it into his mouth, "Do not pout, Geela; does the prospect of hearing his cries of pain not please you?" The Hutt said.

"I wanted to see the pain inflicted for myself, Lord Jabba." Geela answered dejectedly as she sat down on the platform in front of him.

"Bahl does not wish to be spied upon while he works; I agreed to this when he came here." The Hutt replied and then tickled her, "If you are good, I will give you a surprise later."

The Chagrian finally relented, "I do love surprises." She admitted with a smile, leaning back against the huge alien.

Jabba stroked her bald head between her stubby knobs, "You will like this one." He promised.

An agonizing scream pierced the quiet of the chamber and the great Hutt sighed contentedly as another scream followed shortly after.

--

The spanner slipped from Anakin's hand and landed on the floor, "Anakin?" Owen queried as he looked up from what he was doing at the far side of the workshop.

Anakin shook his head as he reached down to pick up the fallen tool, "It just slipped out of my hand." He told his stepbrother, smiling reassuringly.

"Are you sure that was all it was?" Owen asked solicitously.

When Anakin did not respond, Owen pressed further, "Is it Ferri?"

Hesitantly, Anakin nodded, "Obi-Wan told you, did he." He answered.

"Dad was worried that this whole business was making you sick, and he told us how you're connected." Owen explained.

"I can tell they're hurting him." Anakin admitted.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Owen said, "Look, I don't know what has come between you and your friend, but whatever it is, I think you should work it out. He really is concerned for you."

"I know that; we're just having a difference of opinion about how to get my apprentice away from the Hutts." Anakin replied.

Owen sighed, "For what it's worth, I think he's right about not racing." He added.

"You're not the only one who feels that way." Anakin informed him, "So I hope this plan works, because I have no intention of leaving my apprentice behind."

"Well, we live here, Anakin; if you do what Jabba the Hutt wants you do because he is holding your apprentice, what will prevent him from taking Dad or Beru, or me, for that matter, to force you to do something else in the future?" Owen questioned.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, "I hadn't thought of that, Owen." He confessed.

"Maybe you should." Owen suggested.

"I don't have to." Anakin answered, his blue eyes welling with tears, "Because I know you're right."

Owen moved to put his arm around his younger stepbrother, "You don't know that this won't work, Anakin; but if it doesn't, we'll just think of something else." He said.

By the time Obi-Wan returned shortly after midday, Anakin had nearly finished reassembling the pod engine; but when he heard the swoop bike, he left his work to meet it.

"Well, I am in. The bidding will start shortly after dark." Obi-Wan announced as he stepped off the bike.

"Obi-Wan, about what I said earlier..." Anakin started.

Obi-Wan shook his head and held his hand up, "Now is not the time, Anakin." He said, "We will talk when this is finished."

"I just wanted to let you know that what I said was wrong, and I'm sorry." Anakin persisted, "That couldn't wait."

The older Jedi nodded and then patted Anakin on the shoulder, "It's alright, Anakin." He replied and then swiftly changed the subject, "Now, we should talk about what will happen tonight."

--

Ferri strained against the straps, his back arching in unspeakable agony as Bahl manipulated one of the needles protruding from his right foot, his screams now effectively muffled by the cylinder wedged in his mouth. The Weequay had started with the right arm, then moved to the left and had just begun inserting the needles into his left foot when the Twi'lek had returned.

Bahl had seemed visibly relieved when the Twi'lek informed him that Jabba had heard enough. At first, Ferri thought this meant the torture was finished; but instead of releasing him, the Weequay picked up the flexible cylinder, "Oh...Force." He gasped, turning away and clamping his mouth shut.

The Twi'lek pried his mouth open, allowing Bahl to position the cylinder between his teeth. The Twi'lek looked down at him, "Say the words and I can end this right now." He offered.

Ferri regarded him with eyes glazed in pain, his body racked with muscles spasms; then his eyes closed as he shook his head weakly and turned away. The Twi'lek sighed and stroked Ferri's forehead, "What purpose does it serve to continue suffering? Let me help you." He persisted.

Again, Ferri shook his head in refusal and the Twi'lek twisted his head towards him, "It will only grow worse for you; why must you continue this defiance?" He continued and then sighed again, "Very well; apparently you are not quite ready to submit."

Ferri was unsure of how long ago that had been; but the Weequay had since moved from his left foot to his right. Another twist of one of the needles caused Ferri to scream silently again, his body convulsing painfully, his breathing harsh and rapid. How much longer would this last? He silently prayed for unconsciousness, knowing the prayer would go unanswered; the Weequay was too skilled to allow it.

--

Bib Fortuna waited half an hour before returning to Bahl's chamber. He stood in the corridor studying the captive straining convulsively against the bindings securing him to the Weequay's table. The Jedi was bathed in perspiration, his breathing was rapid and erratic as struggled in unfathomable pain. As he continued to watch, Bahl repositioned one of the needles and the Jedi's back arched as his limbs stiffened; his screams muffled by the cylinder. Fortuna chose that moment to enter, "Have you not had enough, Underling?" He asked, "Can we put an end to this now?"

Ferri turned his head in the Twi'lek's direction, and Fortuna noted the boy's pain-glazed eyes were bloodshot; but it was apparent that he was not yet willing to submit. Shaking his head, the Twi'lek crossed his arms, "You are a fool; do you think this is the worse Bahl can do?" He demanded impatiently, and then sighed, "Very well; Bahl, you may proceed to the next level at your discretion."

"As you wish, Captain." Bahl replied dispassionately.

The Twi'lek shook his head again, "Perhaps when I return you will be ready to speak the words." He decided and then departed.

Bahl gave a slight turn to one of the needles and Ferri sighed as the pain lessened; the twist of another and it began to dissipate further until finally, with the twist of a fourth needle it was gone completely. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, allowing his tortured body to go limp. The Weequay removed the muzzle and Ferri licked his lips, "Water?" He gasped pleadingly.

The Weequay nodded and left Ferri's line of vision; when he returned he raised Ferri's head to allow him to drink from the cup he had brought. Ferri swallowed gratefully, "Thank you." He whispered when the water was gone.

Bahl placed the cup on the table and picked up the roll of wire, unwinding it and cutting several pieces of varying lengths, "I told you I knew when to relieve pain; I have relieved yours to prove this to you. When I give you pain again, it will at a higher level; and so, before I resume, I will offer you a chance to do as Captain Fortuna requested." He said.

"I can't." Ferri replied.

"If that is your decision, then I have no choice but to continue." Bahl answered, taking the cylinder from the table.

Ferri closed his eyes and did not resist as Bahl wedged it between his teeth once again before beginning this new round of torture.

"The wires will connect your pain centers and the pain will be even more intense; are you certain you will not relent?" Bahl asked one last time.

Ferri shook his head in refusal and Bahl nodded in response then gave a needle in his right arm a twist; Ferri squeezed his eyes shut, his back arching once again in agony, the muzzle silencing his scream. That the agony could become any worse was incomprehensible...until it did.

--

From outside the chamber, the Twi'lek watched without emotion as the Weequay moved systematically, connecting the needles with lengths of wire, first on the boy's right arm, then the left; moving down to do the same with the left foot and finishing with the right. Each time, the captive writhed in silent agony, his limbs stiffening and straining against their bonds; but for the muzzle, the Twi'lek knew the boy's screams would fill the hall. Fortuna waited for nearly an hour before reentering the chamber. Ferri turned once again toward the Twi'lek, his bloodshot eyes again glazed with incomprehensible pain, his body convulsing with muscle spasms, "I ask you again, to say the words." The Twi'lek offered.

The captive closed his eyes, tears of pain sliding down his cheeks, he bit down hard on the cylinder and then finally nodded slowly.

Bahl looked up from his work, "You have done well, Bahl." The Twi'lek said.

The Weequay took one of the remaining needles, wiped it off and inserted into Ferri's neck just under the collar. The effect was instantaneous; the pain was replaced by a total loss of sensation. Ferri's eyes snapped open and he regarded the torturer, his question silenced by the muzzle, "It was the only way to end the pain immediately; do not fear, it will not be permanent." Bahl assured him and then removed the cylinder.

"Say the words or I will have Bahl continue." Fortuna ordered.

Ferri swallowed, "The...the Hutts...are...are...are mer...merciful." He whispered hoarsely.

"Finish it." Fortuna instructed.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Ferri hitched a breath, "Sky...walker...Skywalker...is...is..." He stammered.

"Finish it, or you will learn just how much pain Bahl can administer." Fortuna threatened.

"Skywalker...is...is...a...fool." Ferri concluded.

"Excellent!" The Twi'lek exclaimed, "That was not so hard, was it?"

Tears blurred Ferri's vision, and he turned away, "May I finish now?" Bahl inquired.

"Of course! I will give you a few minutes and then bring the guards to have him moved." The Twi'lek replied.

Bahl twisted the needle in Ferri's neck and then young Jedi's vision began to fade, "Wha..." He managed before slipping into the unconsciousness he had prayed for earlier.

The Twi'lek stroked the Jedi's forehead, "You could have saved yourself so much pain if you had only submitted sooner; foolish boy." He said and then left to retrieve his guards.

One by one Bahl gently removed the objects of pain, removing the wires connected to them, then diligently wiping each one with a clean cloth before placing it carefully back in the box they had come from, leaving the needle in Ferri's neck for last. Once all the needles were back in their box, he returned the box and the rest of his instruments to the case. By the time he had finished, the Twi'lek had returned with the guards to release the still-unconscious captive.

As they carried the Jedi away, Bahl sighed with satisfaction, knowing he had once again done his job well; the boy would not be permanently damaged, and yet had been effectively taught the consequences of misbehavior.

--

Working side by side, the two Jedi finished reassembling the pod engine Anakin had been working; the silence was uncomfortable, but neither trusted themselves to speak. It was clear to the older man that his former apprentice was experiencing vestiges of pain from his captive Padawan. Anakin however, refused to discuss it, and Obi-Wan found himself at a loss as to how to help his friend. In the end, he settled for working with Anakin on Jabba's racing machine; the only offer of assistance Anakin would accept. By the time they returned to the living area of the homestead, Cleigg had reheated some of the food Beru had prepared before leaving the previous day for the evening meal. The meal was eaten in relative silence, and as he had done the night before, Anakin did little more than pick at the food on his plate before excusing himself from the table.

"Hopefully, this will be finished tonight." Owen said as Anakin disappeared into the courtyard, "He's hardly eaten a thing since the attack, and I don't believe he's sleeping either."

"If the Force is with us, it will be." Obi-Wan concurred as he pushed himself away from the table, "And it is time for me to go. Be sure Anakin remains here; if the Hutt sees him, it will ruin any chance for this to work."

"I want my apprentice back, Obi-Wan." Anakin stated from the open doorway.

"We all do, Anakin; but you have to stay here no matter how tempting it is for you follow me." Obi-Wan replied.

"How can you expect me to just sit here and wait?" Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan sighed, "We've talked about this; if you are seen at the palace, it will be too easy to connect you to me." He repeated with calm patience, "It was difficult enough to convince Jabba that I will not be acting on your behalf at this sale. If he sees you there, he will guess that I was lying and will not allow me in; and then we will lose all control of the bidding."

"He won't have to see me." Anakin persisted.

"Do you really want to take that chance, Anakin?" Cleigg interjected.

Anakin closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "No." He finally replied and then looked at Obi-Wan, "This had better work."

--

Ferri did not know how long he had been unconscious; long enough, he knew, for Bahl to remove his needles and for the bindings securing him to the table to be removed and for him to be brought to this cell. Compared to his treatment thus far, he had been left in relative comfort; only a single chain around his ankle secured him to the back wall, and he had found himself lying on a mat covered with a thin blanket when he had awoken. He felt completely drained and ached all over; every muscle, it seemed, had been strained to its limits, and the pain in his left shoulder was so bad he could barely move it without feeling dizzy from the pain and the collar around his neck rubbed against the abrasions it had already caused with just the slightest movement of his head.

A small barred opening in the door allowed in some light, but the cell was no warmer than the one he had been chained in before being taken to Bahl, and with only the short trousers for clothing, Ferri found himself shivering from the damp cold. With great effort, he forced himself to sit up, pulling his legs up to his chest and covered himself as best he could with the thin blanket.

He had lost all concept of time; and could do nothing but wait and hope. He told himself that he would be free soon, that his master and the Jedi would not leave him enslaved; even now, he convinced himself, they had worked out a plan. The thought of his master brought back the memory of the declaration he had made to end his torture, and a feeling of guilty betrayal washed over him. With a sigh, he laid back down, huddled into a ball of misery, "I'm sorry, Master." He rasped, his throat raw from screaming, "Force forgive me."

Cold, hungry, thirsty and complete exhausted, he closed his eyes and willed himself back into unconsciousness.

--

The pair set out from the battered ship, the third watching them as they disappeared into the growing darkness. If all went as planned, they could be gone by morning. On their final trip to Mos Espa, they had purchased an ancient-looking speeder with some of the funds the third of the trio had taken from the Hutt's treasury. Not knowing what shape their potential purchase would be in, they had decided it would be the best way to bring him back; but still needing to keep the location of the ship unknown, they had hidden the speeder some distance from the ship. The woman cleared off the debris they had used to conceal it while the pilot hopped in to fire up the engines; after several attempts, it sputtered to life.

The woman shook her head, "I hope this thing holds out long enough to be of any use." She said.

The pilot smiled cockily, "Stop worrying and get in." He replied.

Still shaking her head, the woman took the passenger's seat and they headed toward the palace of Jabba the Hutt.


	15. To the Highest Bidder

**_Thanks goes to the readers who left reviews for the last chapter, bringing the total reviews to 102!! Chapter 14 reviewers were: Padme1958, JediDaughter1, Jedi Knight 13, starwarsforever and JediAngel001. As I've been saying for the last 13 chapters, your positive comments are what give me the inspiration to continue; I can't tell you how grateful I am for your consistent support, thank you! In this chapter Obi-Wan's plan starts to come together and possibly come apart? (I'll let you figure that out for yourselves!) The mysterious trio makes another appearance. And then, of course, there's Anakin; just what will he do?? _**

* * *

Chapter 15 – To the Highest Bidder

The nightly revelry had already begun when Obi-Wan arrived and, as instructed, made his way to the far end of the chamber. Jabba's platform was empty, but the crowd seemed not to care as they continued to celebrate without the presence of their host. A Gamorrean guard stood next to the doorway and blocked the entrance with his spear, "Invited guests only." He informed Obi-Wan as he tried to enter.

With a pleasant smile, Obi-Wan produced the letter he had been given earlier in the day, "As you will see, I have an invitation." He said.

The Gamorrean grunted as he studied the piece of paper, "You are Kendar from Obbara?" He questioned.

"One and the same." Obi-Wan confirmed, holding his hand out to retrieve the letter.

"Are you carrying a weapon?" The guard asked.

"I am a peddler, not a fighter." Obi-Wan told him.

"Hmm...very well, you may enter, speak with Captain Fortuna and he will give you instructions." The guard replied, handing the letter back and moving his spear to allow access to the corridor beyond.

Obi-Wan bowed politely, "Thank you." He answered and then entered the corridor.

Guards were posted at even intervals along the corridor; Obi-Wan guessed probably to keep curious visitors from going where they were not welcome. At the end of the corridor, Bib Fortuna waited to greet him, "Ah, Kendar! Excellent! Lord Jabba will make his appearance shortly, the underling will be exhibited soon after that and then bidding will begin. You may bid as often and as high as you like, however, if the bidding exceeds Lord Jabba's asking price of two thousand, counter bidding will begin; once a bidder declines to make a counter bid, he or she will not be permitted to make any further offers and the underling will then go to the buyer with the highest bid." He explained.

"That sounds very reasonable." Obi-Wan replied with a cordial smile, and much easier to control, he thought.

"Excellent! You may go in and find a seat now if you wish, or refresh yourself in Lord Jabba's private lounge first." The Twi'lek instructed, gesturing to another open doorway to his right.

"Thank you, but I believe I will find my seat now before too many more bidders arrive." Obi-Wan decided.

The Twi'lek nodded, "As you wish." He said, "However, the list of guests Lord Jabba has selected is a short one, you should have little trouble finding a good place to sit."

Again Obi-Wan smiled, "I always like to see who I will be bidding against; that way, I have some idea of how to bid." He explained.

"Yes, of course! Excellent!" Fortuna exclaimed.

Obi-Wan bowed and walked through the doorway out into an open courtyard. Several rows of cushioned benches were positioned in front of two platforms. The larger of the two, Obi-Wan guessed, was for the Hutt. Five steps led to the top of the smaller platform giving those seated on the benches a good view; the only logical conclusion was that the Jedi captive would be 'exhibited' there. It appeared the arrangement was a semi-permanent one leading Obi-Wan to believe that Ferri was not the first slave to be sold in this manner.

Several potential buyers were already milling about : A tattooed Zabrak, similar to the one he had fought on Naboo; a pair of Trandoshans; a young human couple, the woman's face painted in various bright colors, her male companion's unadorned, but badly scarred; a dome-headed humanoid dressed expensively and looking about with undisguised arrogance; a human male, a Mandalorian, Obi-Wan guessed, by his clothing; a human woman dressed in a halter and short skirt, with a vibro-whip hanging from her belt speaking to a crudely dressed man, a holstered blaster strapped to his side. Two more bidders, an Umbaran and a Clawdite changeling entered the courtyard, followed shortly thereafter by Bib Fortuna who triggered the door behind him; the sign that all bidders were now present.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully; the only potential problem he could see was the Umbaran – being genetically telepathic, he might be difficult to control without sensing it.

The Twi'lek stepped onto Jabba's platform and raised his hands, "Lord Jabba would like to welcome you all to this sale; please take your seats and he will be with you shortly." He announced.

Obi-Wan strategically waited until the others sat down before choosing his seat. When all the bidders were seated, Fortuna triggered a door behind the platforms and the great Hutt slithered out to take his place on the larger platform, just behind him, came a scantily-clad Chagrian female. Once the Hutt was settled, she seated herself on the edge of the platform near his head. Then Twi'lek disappeared into the corridor Jabba had come out of.

--

Ferri was roused from sleep by a pig-nose and hauled to his feet while a second guard secured his arms with a pair of binders and a third unlocked the chain around his ankle. The soles of his feet, where Bahl had placed his needles, were sore, and he hobbled as he was prodded out into the corridor where Bib Fortuna waited, "If you jeopardize this sale by showing resistance you will be punished, is that understood?" He said.

"Yes." Ferri answered, barely managing a whisper.

"Excellent! Once you are on the exhibit platform you will say the words." Fortuna continued.

Ferri shook his head, "You will say the words." Fortuna ordered again.

"No." Ferri replied in quiet refusal.

"You will say the words or I will have punished in front of the buyers." Fortuna threatened.

"Then do it." Ferri croaked defiantly, "How subservient will I look then?"

Fortuna slapped him hard across the face, "Insolent fool; Jabba will do well to be rid of you." He stated, "Bring him."

The guards followed the Twi'lek up a short flight of steps and out another doorway into an open torch-lit courtyard. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, if anything, at least he would be away from here, he thought, as he was prodded forward between the two platforms and shoved to his knees before the group of apparently potential buyers; he raised his eyes, scanning them for any...he stifled a gasp as he spied Obi-Wan Kenobi, apparently disguised as a merchant, their eyes met briefly before the Twi'lek shoved him down further until his forehead was touching the sand.

"As you can see, he has been well-versed in proper behavior." The Twi'lek informed them, and then raised Ferri's head up by his hair, "You see, completely docile."

The Twi'lek then turned to the guards who pulled him to his feet and prodded him up the steps onto the platform where he was shoved once more to his knees. Fortuna mounted the platform and held his hands up again, "The bidding will now begin." He announced and then leaned down to whisper in Ferri's ear, "There is not a bidder here who does not hate the Jedi; Jabba's gift to you for your bad behavior."

Ferri turned to look at the Twi'lek who smiled maliciously and slapped him, "Eyes forward, Underling." He instructed, loud enough for only Ferri to hear, then twisted Ferri's head to face the buyers below and straightened up to address them, "Who will make the first offer?"

--

The muscles in Obi-Wan's jaw twitched as he watched Anakin's teenage apprentice being prodded out into the courtyard. Barefoot and dressed only in a pair of short trousers, the signs of ill-treatment were evident, raw abrasions on the boy's ankles revealed he had brutally restrained; his wrists were bound, but Obi-Wan guessed that underneath the binders his wrists were similarly marked. His upper lip was split and swollen, the area under his nose was caked with dried blood and one side of his face was badly bruised. He wore a metal collar, which Obi-Wan assumed was causing his Force sense to be suppressed; above and below the collar his neck was raw and sore-looking. Hobbling between the two platforms and shoved to his knees in front of the buyers, he locked eyes with the Jedi master briefly before his head was forced down by the Twi'lek, giving Obi-Wan a view of the bruises covering his shoulders and upper back.

Anakin was right about one thing, Ferri could not remain at the mercy of the Hutts; or any other being who would continue to abuse him. Obi-Wan pursed his lips and imperceptibly shook his head; silently relieved that Anakin was not present. Force help the Hutts, though, when he discovered what his Padawan had been subjected to.

The Twi'lek jerked Ferri's head up by his hair, and Ferri did not resist, a sign, the Twi'lek proclaimed, of his docility. Then he was hauled up and prodded onto the platform where he was pushed to his knees again.

"The bidding will now begin." Fortuna announced and then leaned down to whisper something in Ferri's ear which caused the boy to turn his head.

The Twi'lek smiled, twisted Ferri's head back and straightened up, "Who will make the first offer?" He asked.

There were quiet murmurs and then the Umbaran held up his hand, "Two hundred." He bid.

"Excellent!" We have two hundred from Lord Salen!" Fortuna exclaimed, "Who can do better?"

"Two fifteen." One of the Trandoshans called out.

"Good!" Fortuna replied.

"Two fifty." The woman with the painted face offered.

"Two fifty from Madam Della!" Fortuna stated enthusiastically.

"Two sixty." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Kendar bids two sixty!"

"Three hundred." The aristocratic dome-head bid.

"Three hundred from Duche Mar!"

There was a pause and more murmuring before the Umbaran raised his hand once again, "Three twenty-five." He announced.

"And Lord Salen increases his bid to three twenty-five; excellent!" Fortuna proclaimed, clapping his hands.

On his platform, Jabba laughed as he stroked the Chagrian's back, "Exca, exca! Canta mor lata!" He exclaimed.

"Three seventy." The woman with the vibro-whip called out.

"Vaila bids three seventy!"

--

Anakin prowled the homestead like a restless animal; angry with Obi-Wan for ordering him to stay put while he alone went to Jabba's palace, with Cliegg and Owen for agreeing with Obi-Wan, with the Hutts for tricking him into coming here and with himself for being so blinded by his desire to free Tatooine's slaves that he didn't see he was being lured into a trap. Finally, his impatience overrode his better judgment and he headed for garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Owen demanded from the doorway as Anakin hopped into Owen's speeder.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing." Anakin replied.

"You don't have a choice." Owen told him, "Everything will be ruined if you're spotted."

"I won't be spotted; I'll be careful." Anakin insisted.

Owen shook his head, "Don't be stupid, Anakin." He said, "You can't go there."

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Anakin stated.

"You're right, I can't." Owen admitted, "But I shouldn't have to; think about what you're doing for once before you go running off half-cocked."

Anakin closed his eyes, sighed and then slumped forward; Owen put a hand on his back, "I know this is hard; but it's nearly over." He consoled the younger man.

"I hate this waiting; it's driving me crazy." Anakin revealed as he buried his head in his arms.

"I know." Owen replied sympathetically.

"Anakin, Son; there's a transmission from Padme." Cliegg announced as he entered the garage.

"Right." Anakin said with sudden resolve as he hopped out of the speeder.

Owen clapped him on the back and they both followed Cleigg back into the living area.

Padme's image looked up as he entered and smiled, _"We've just entered the system, Annie." _She announced, _"How is everything down there?"_

"I don't know." Anakin answered despondently.

"_I thought Cleigg said..."_ Padme began.

"Obi-Wan left just before dark; I haven't heard from him since." Anakin cut her off, "So I don't know how everything is."

"_Oh, Anakin; it hasn't been that long. And you don't know how many buyers..."_ Padme started and then put a hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"It's alright; it's hard for me think about too." Anakin confessed, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"_I understand, Annie. In any case, we are in position, just let us know when the time is right."_ Padme told him.

"Hopefully, that will be soon." Anakin replied, "How are the younglings?"

_"Fine, I think; but they are all very worried about Ferri."_

"So am I." Anakin confessed.

Padme nodded,_ "I know, me too. Listen, I'd better go; I love you."_ She said, reaching one hand out to him.

Smiling, Anakin did the same, "I love you too." He echoed, his fingertips touching hers as her image faded.

He stood there for a moment, staring at the empty space, "Owen, would you help me with something?" He requested.

Owen narrowed his eyes, "Maybe; it depends." He answered.

"On what?" Anakin asked.

"On what it is." Owen replied.

Anakin smiled, "Oh, this will be fun, I promise." He said.

--

Ferri closed his eyes as the bidding began, fighting back a wave of nauseating dizziness trying to forget that he was the one being auctioned off as if he were an animal and not a person. Several times he heard Obi-Wan's voice putting a bid in, and each time, he hoped that his would be the highest; and then felt guilty that the Jedi master was apparently being forced to compromise his beliefs in his attempt to free him. His knees began to ache and he shifted slightly to ease the stiffness; the Twi'lek rewarded the movement with a sharp kick, "Be still." He hissed.

He bit his lower lip and fought the urge to react. The bidding rose higher, over five hundred, then to one thousand and higher still; he shuddered with the realization of just how much these beings were willing to pay in order to own a Jedi. Yet, knowing, with the exception of Master Kenobi, they all hated the Jedi, he couldn't help but think that it would only be justice if he were to wind up enslaved to any of them.

The bidding topped two thousand and he heard the Jedi master add to his previous bid; something in the tone of his voice prompted Ferri to open his eyes, "Duche Mar, do you wish to make a counter bid?" The Twi'lek questioned.

He turned his gaze to the aristocrat who covered his eyes for a moment and then shook his domed head, "Very well, it appears Duche Mar has withdrawn from bidding." The Twi'lek announced, "Who wishes to top Kendar's bid of twenty-two hundred?"

"Two thousand two hundred and fifty." The Trandoshan answered.

"Twenty-three hundred." Obi-Wan countered immediately in the same tone.

"Ba'rak, do you wish to counter bid?" The Twi'lek asked.

"No." The Trandoshan replied, rubbing a paw over his face; his partner shot him a look of surprise.

Ferri cocked his head, daring to hope as he guessed what Obi-Wan was doing. Several more times he bid, and each time, the buyer countering his bids dropped out until only Obi-Wan, the woman with the painted face and the Umbaran were bidding. Time seemed to pass more slowly to Ferri as the bidding continued to rise before finally with a shake of his head, the Umbaran withdrew, leaving only the painted woman to bid against the Jedi Master.

--

He turned to look at Obi-Wan as he was being dragged from the courtyard, but the master's face was unreadable. As soon as they were in the corridor out of view from the buyers still lingering there, Fortuna nodded and one of the guards shoved him face forward into the wall, "You should have spoken the words." He hissed in Ferri's ear, "Boonta Eve is still two days away, and so you will continue to be our guest until after the race; and in those two days, I will make you wish you had never been born."

Ferri heard a hiss and a crack and pain exploded onto his back, stealing his breath and buckling his knees. The guard let him slip to the floor where another crack brought more pain; he hunched up, trying to make himself a smaller target and the Twi'lek kicked him the ribs.

"Va se bodda, Forta?" Jabba's booming voice demanded.

Eyes blurred with pain, Ferri forced himself to look toward the Hutt; with him were the painted woman and her scarred companion, neither of whom looked happy, "Vi tatta puni, La Jabba." Fortuna answered.

"He's ours now, bought and paid for; if we want him punished, we'll be the ones to do it." The scarred man stated, revealing his understanding of Huttese, his arms crossed over his chest in obvious disapproval.

"The agreement was that you would not take possession until after the Boonta Eve race." Fortuna reminded them.

"Le se vena me." Jabba said and then laughed.

"Ah, be Skywalker?" Fortuna questioned.

"Se va incoto; si Skywalker nada so." Jabba replied, laughing again.

"Don't worry, we've already agreed to keep your little secret. It's dark; if we take him now, no one can see. And we'll cover his face just to be sure." The man interjected as the woman produced a course sack.

"And gag him?" Fortuna added questioningly.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary." The man answered, "One sound out of him, and he'll regret it."

Ferri did not even bother to resist as he was dragged up and the rough sack shoved over his head; at least he was spared being gagged again. What difference would it make anyway? Any attempt Master Kenobi had made to control the woman had been unsuccessful until finally he had given up and withdrawn. So he had been sold to the highest bidder; to this pair, who, if he were to believe the Twi'lek, hated him for what he was. What was worse, the pair had apparently made a private arrangement with the Hutt to take him now instead of waiting until after the race. Any alternative plan the Jedi may have made, he knew, would probably be based on the Hutt's original promise, and he would be gone by then.

Rough hands guided him forward up steps down corridors and finally outside into the cold night air; his knees once more gave out as he was released and he landed in the sand where he lay until he heard the sound of a badly tuned speeder. He was hauled up again and dumped face down into what he assumed was the speeder's back seat. He turned on his side and pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to conserve what little body heat he still had, and then he was covered with something.

"Prying eyes." He heard the woman say; the reason made no difference to Ferri, all he cared about was the small amount of warmth the covering provided.

"Of course! Excellent!" Fortuna replied.

Force, Ferry thought, he was beginning to hate that word.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." The man's voice stated.

"And with you." Fortuna answered, "I am curious, though, why you insisted on taking him tonight."

"We altered our schedule for this and now we have to make up the time; we would have lost too much business having to wait two more days. We are just grateful Lord Jabba was so understanding." The woman said.

"For the right price, Lord Jabba can be very understanding. I must say, I was rather surprised that you agreed to double your final bid." Fortuna continued.

"It would have cost us a lot more than that in lost business; and he's well worth the price." The man informed him, "Now, we really should get going."

"My apologies, of course! Safe journey!" Fortuna exclaimed.

Ferri felt the speeder start to move and he shifted, moaning as the collar rubbed against the raw skin on his neck. He felt a slight pressure on his back, "Lie still." The woman whispered, and then the pressure was gone.

That was it, no punishment, no harsh orders; who were these people? Ferri wondered.


	16. Deliverance

**_Thanks again for all the reviews! Every one of them gives me the ambition to keep writing. This chapter, then is dedicated to: Mo Angel, Starwarsforever, JediDaughter1, JediAngel001, Star Wars For Life and Padme1958. Again, your consistent support is so very much appreciated! As for this chapter, it should answer most of your questions; and I will leave it at that...for now._**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Deliverance

"But who..." Ferri began as he struggled to sit up.

He felt the pressure again, just enough to keep him down, "Ssh; not here. Just be quiet and lie still." The woman said in a hushed tone.

There was something familiar about this woman's voice, but Ferri was just too tired, too hungry, too cold, in short, too miserable to figure out why. He closed his eyes; at the moment it just felt good not being bashed on, and so he decided to take advantage of the situation while he could. Force only knew how long it would last. With a sigh, he allowed his exhaustion to carry him into sleep.

"Is he alright?" The man asked, without turning to look at his partner.

The woman turned to check on their passenger, "It's too dark to tell; he's breathing, anyway." She answered, "I'm concerned that he might not getting enough air though."

"Jabba's guards are posted all around here; let's put a little more distance between us before you uncover him." The man instructed, "Just to be sure."

The woman shook her head but did not object; however she did pull the sack up far enough to expose the hooded prisoner's mouth, rearranged the cloak covering him, then extracted herself from her own cloak and placed it on top of the first, "He's freezing; you'd think they would at least have had the decency to dress him for a desert night." She said.

"It's not too much further to the ship; he'll be warm enough there." The man replied.

They moved along for several more minutes without speaking before the man broke the silence, "I think it's safe now."

Turning completely in her seat, the woman reached back to raise their captive's head, removing the sack completely before gently laying his head back down. He moaned softly, but did not otherwise respond; the woman brushed his cheek with her fingertips, "That's it; just rest now." She told him.

--

Anakin wiped his hands and then handed the shop towel to Owen, "Well, I guess that about does it." He said as he surveyed their work.

"It sure doesn't look like much now, does it." Owen observed.

"Not really; just a pile of junk." Anakin concurred.

"Jabba won't be very happy about this." Owen pointed out.

"Probably not." Anakin agreed flippantly, "I don't suppose you'd lend me your skid."

"Dad's skid." Owen corrected, "You'd have to ask him about that."

"All this is probably too much weight for my skid. The grav sled should hold it all though." Cleigg said, "Can I lend a hand?"

Anakin smiled, "Thank you, Cleigg." He replied.

"That's what family is for, Anakin; does this means you've definitely decided not to race, then?" Cleigg surmised.

"I think I've made that a little difficult." Anakin replied his smile widening, "Let's do this."

--

Following the sale, the unsuccessful bidders gathered, at the Hutt's invitation, in his private lounge. Not wanting to make too hasty an exit, Obi-Wan thought it best to join them. He had just taken a sip of his drink when the Umbaran came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Kendar, is it?" He inquired.

Obi-Wan turned, "Yes; and you are Lord Salen?" He replied questioningly.

"I wanted that boy." The Umbaran said abruptly, ignoring the attempt at civility.

"Well, so did I. Unfortunately, we were both outbid." Obi-Wan answered.

The Umbaran regarded him silently for a moment, "Did you know we Umbarans are telepathic?" He asked.

"Are you? That is most interesting." Obi-Wan responded, "With that ability, I am surprised you were not able to control the direction of the sale then."

A malevolent smile crossed the Umbaran's face, "Telepathy is not mind control, Peddler." He corrected haughtily, "To my knowledge, only the Jedi have the potential to control minds."

"Ah yes, of course; my mistake." Obi-Wan acknowledged, returning the smile.

Again the Umbaran regarded him, "Are you hiding something, Peddler?" He questioned.

"Would you not be able to sense it if I were?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm...one would hope so." The Umbaran replied and then narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the Jedi, "However, I thought I sensed something that was not right during the counter-bidding; I suspected at first it may have been connected to you, until you were also eliminated."

"If you believe something was amiss, perhaps you should take it up with the Hutt; I am sure he would not be pleased to know his auction was tampered with." Obi-Wan suggested, "As for me, had I been controlling the bidding as you suspect, would it not have been more to my advantage to actually win?"

"Perhaps. Tell me, Peddler; were you acquainted with any of the other bidders?" The Umbaran asked.

"Ah, I see; you mean did I arrange for that painted woman and her scarred friend to win. If you believe this to be true, again, I advise you to speak with the Hutt about it." Obi-Wan countered, "Now, if we are finished here, I have other business to attend to before I leave the system, so I would like to get some sleep."

"My apologies; I do not wish to delay you further." The Umbaran replied.

Obi-Wan bowed politely and started to walk away, "But, Kendar; I intend to pursue this further."

The Jedi master turned slowly, "If it pleases you, my friend." He said, bowing again before leaving the lounge.

--

"Well?" The woman prompted as she stood with her arms crossed next to the crippled speeder.

"Well, I think she's shot. It looks like we'll have to walk." The man answered as he straightened up.

The woman pointed to their passenger, semi-conscious and bundled in two cloaks against the cold, "He's barefoot; and even if he weren't he's in no shape to walk." She replied.

"I know that. I said _we'll_ walk; I can carry him. It isn't that far to the ship." The man countered.

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice." The woman conceded then shook her head, "But this wouldn't be happening if you'd bought a more dependable speeder."

"We couldn't spare the money that would have cost. Besides, we were going to ditch it anyway; we're just ditching it sooner than we planned, that's all." The man said with a shrug.

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head again as she turned her attention to Ferri, "Well, come on, lover, help me." She instructed.

"Yeah, yeah." The man said, putting a hand under Ferri's back, "Just like a woman to order everyone around."

Ferri gasped in pain, shying away, covering his face with bound hands and mumbling thickly.

The pair looked at each other, "Did he just say the Hutts are merciful?" The man questioned.

"That's what it sounded like." The woman concurred as she gripped one of Ferri's hands, "Easy; we aren't trying to hurt you."

The injured Jedi's laugh turned to a cough, "Su...sure." He gasped as he cracked his eyes open to look up at them.

Still holding his hand, the woman squatted down so that she was not standing over him, "Listen to me; our speeder broke down and we have to carry you to the ship. We don't want to hurt you, but we can't leave you out here, so we don't have a choice." She explained, "Do you understand?"

Ferri stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips, "Who...are...you?" He asked haltingly.

"Not out here; once we're on the ship we'll explain everything." The man answered before the woman could.

After a moment, Ferri closed his eyes and nodded; and the man, with the woman's help, lifted Ferri onto his shoulders. Once he was securely positioned, the woman tucked the cloaks around him, covering as much of him as she could. The woman led the way, halting several times so she could back-track to be sure they were not being following. Ferri drifted in and out of consciousness, having little choice but to trust these strangers who appeared not to hate him at all; and who's voices, though not their faces, seemed vaguely familiar. As they neared the ship, she pulled out her comm to alert their companion onboard that they were close.

"What took you so long?" The third companion demanded as the woman led the way up the ramp.

"That blasted speeder you two bought broke down and we had to walk farther than we planned." The woman answered as she brushed past him into the ship.

Her scarred companion followed, "I need my medical kit." The woman instructed as she continued on toward the sparse crew's quarters.

"It's all set out for you already." The third replied, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so." The woman called out behind her, "Bring him something warm to drink, will you?"

"You got it." The third assured her as he headed toward the galley.

Without being told, her companion lowered his now-unconscious burden down slowly onto the bunk, "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Get those binders off for starters." The woman answered.

--

"_Anakin." _

Owen and Cleigg had just finished helping Anakin to load up the grav sled when they heard Obi-Wan's voice coming from Anakin's comlink. Wiping his hands, Anakin took the comm from his belt, "This is a little crude, isn't it? Why didn't you just connect with me?" He asked.

"_There is an Umbaran here, and he already suspects I was tampering with the bidding." _Obi-Wan explained.

"Are you in any danger?" Anakin questioned.

"_I do not believe so; he has no real proof." _Obi-Wan assured him.

"How is Ferri?" Anakin asked.

There was silence on the other end of the comm, "Obi-Wan?"

"_He has not been well-treated." _Obi-Wan answered, _"But you knew that already, Anakin."_

"I guess I just needed confirmation." Anakin replied, "Where is he now?"

"_He is away from the Hutts." _Obi-Wan said.

"Is he alright, is he safe?" Anakin pressed.

"_I believe so; but I have no way of knowing for certain." _Obi-Wan told him, _"I do know he is no longer here."_

Anakin huffed but did not pursue it further, "I will let Padme know." He announced.

"_Tell her to have Cody land close to the palace." _Obi-Wan instructed.

"In the morning?"

"_As planned, yes." _Obi-Wan confirmed, _"Be sure you time your arrival to meet them."_

"I'd kind of like to come a little earlier; I have a present for our friend, Jabba." Anakin countered.

"_As much as you would like to, you cannot kill him." _Obi-Wan counseled.

"Oh, I don't want to kill him; I'm going to bring his pod back." Anakin revealed.

"_What?"_

"Well, Owen and I have spent most of the evening working on it; and now it's all loaded up on the grav sled." Anakin continued, "I just want to give it back so he knows I'm not going to race."

"_What did you do, Anakin?" _Obi-Wan demanded, suspecting there was more to just giving the pod back.

--

He drifted up through foggy darkness, jolting as something painful touched his back. For a moment, he thought he was back in the Hutt's dungeon, until he remembered that he had been sold; he should have known things would be no different for him with this pair. He struck out; he would show his new captors he was not willing to submit to any more torture, shoving the scarred man standing in front of him away, "Easy." The woman said gently, "You are with friends."

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Ferri pushed himself up from what he had been sitting on, and then woman stepped in front of him, "Ferri, calm down." She ordered, "Calm down and just think."

He took another step toward her, but he was suddenly dizzy and put a hand up to rub his forehead as he stumbled backward; he would have fallen had the woman's companion not put his arm out for support and guided him back to sit down, "Don't you think if we wanted to continue where Jabba the Hutt left off we would have tied you down first?" He asked.

"I..." Ferri halted at the sudden realization that, not only was he not tied down, he was not bound at all, "Who...are...?"

"Your friends." The woman said as she picked up a towel and began to wipe the paint from her face.

Ferri recoiled as the man, taking his cue from the woman, started to peel his face off; or at least, to Ferri's confused mind, that's what it looked like. He blinked, they were younger than he first thought, closer to his own age...and he knew them. The adrenaline that had fueled his attempt to escape spent itself out, leaving him drained and weak, "Force." He whispered as he began to shiver.

The man, the young man, steadied him as the woman, actually only a girl, resumed her work, "I know you've been through hell; give me just a few minutes here and then you can rest." She said.

"S...sorry." Ferri chattered, flinching as she touched his wounded back.

"Don't be sorry; I know this hurts." The girl told him and then looked at her partner, "Barbarians; this is why vibro-whips were outlawed in the Republic."

Her partner nodded and winced as he watched the girl carefully clean one of the two burned, open slashes on Ferri's back. Ferri reached up and tugged at the offensive collar still around his neck, "That's my fault; I was so concerned about getting out of there, I forgot to ask for the key." The young man admitted, "But don't worry, as soon as we're finished here, we'll get it off."

Nodding in acceptance, Ferri tried to will himself to stop shivering. He still wasn't entirely sure any of this was real or just an enticing dream, but his befuddled mind just could not seem to sort it all out. The girl finished by placing a bacta pad over the slashes and then moved to probe his left shoulder, "Can you move your arm at all?" She questioned.

"N...not...m...much." Ferri answered.

"Your shoulder is at least partially separated; I'd like to pull Jabba's arm out of his socket and see how he likes it." The girl grumbled as she worked the shoulder a little and then placed his arm across his chest, "I'll have to immobilize it until a healer can take a look at it."

Her patient seemed not to hear her as he slumped against her partner, "No!" The third companion exclaimed from behind her as he nearly dropped the mug in his hand.

"Don't you dare drop that." The girl ordered, "He's not dead, everything has just caught up with him; now put that down before you spill it and get this damn collar off."

He complied without protest, and with a little effort, managed to unlock the collar, "Gently; his neck is sore enough." The girl instructed.

Nodding, the man carefully eased the collar off, "This isn't right." He said shaking his head.

"What is it?" The other man asked.

The girl cocked her head, "His Force signature is still dampened; let me see that collar." She requested.

"Hmm..." She muttered upon checking the inner side of the collar and then examined the back of Ferri's neck, "Yes, I thought so."

"What?" Her companions asked as one.

"This collar works two ways; it has an electronic emitter, like the ones the Belaridians used on you, but it also uses a chemical inhibitor injected by this little needle here." She explained, holding the collar so they could examine it, "See it?"

"What's the purpose of that?" Her partner wondered.

"Well, my guess is that it's a backup just in case the emitter fails, or the wearer somehow manages to get it off." The girl deduced, "Either way, the poor victim still wouldn't be able to use the Force."

"Will it be permanent?" The third companion asked.

"Usually these things use pulse injections, so I would say probably not; but I won't know for certain until run a test on his blood." The girl answered.

"Where would the inhibitor chemical be stored then? I don't see..." Her partner pointed out.

"Probably inside the collar." The third companion guessed, "Will you run that test now?"

"I'd like to treat him first so he can get some proper rest." The girl countered; the other two nodded in agreement.

With her friends assisting her, the girl first secured Ferri's arm; he roused briefly when she started to treat his ulcerated neck, but drifted off again before she had even finished treating his wrists and ankles; a clean sleep tunic was slipped over his head and they eased him down until he was lying on his back, "What about these?" The woman's partner questioned, fingering the ragged trousers.

"They have to go; sleep pants will be warmer anyway." The girl answered without hesitation.

Neither of her companions disagreed and a few minutes later, Ferri was dressed and bundled under several blankets. The third companion then lifted his head and held the mug of warm liquid to his lips. Its fragrance roused Ferri again and he looked up at the companion, trying to focus, as he took a sip, "Kallah broth, Ferri; it will help warm you up." The girl informed him.

"You?" Ferri whispered, still staring up at the youthful face of his best friend.

The third companion grinned, "You said I needed a mission; but I didn't expect you to go through all this trouble to force me into taking one." He said.

Ferri tried to laugh, but coughed instead and then allowed his friend to help him finish the broth, "How...?" He mumbled as he laid back down.

Dena pulled the blankets up, "Sleep now, talk later." She counseled.

Sighing, he nodded, drifting off as the warmth of the broth spread through him; he never felt the small prick as Dena drew a small sample of his blood.

Zak lingered, watching his friend give in to his exhaustion, until Dena tugged him on the arm, "Come on." She ordered, "You could use some rest yourself."

"Will he be alright?" Zak asked as Dena dimmed the lighting before they left the small cabin, sliding the door closed behind them.

"In time." Dena answered, Zak looked at her dubiously and she sighed, "Well, he probably hasn't eaten for days, or had much to drink, for that matter, because he's dehydrated; and he's suffering from exposure, which I guess is not surprising since they took most of his clothes. Boba and I walked in while he was being vibro-whipped, and he'd already been beaten before that because he's covered with bruises and he has a concussion; Force knows what else they did to him.

"He has open ulcers that were exacerbated by the restraints that caused them in the first place and infected because they weren't treated. On top of that, his ability to draw on the Force to heal himself has been severely hampered by the inhibiting chemical in his blood. I'm sure he'll be alright; but it will take time. He's certainly not going to become one with the Force any time soon so go get some rest."

"Run your test and then I will." Zak answered.

"Fine, if that's what it takes." Dena agreed with an annoyed huff.

"What happens if..." Boba interjected.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Dena suggested, "This will just take a few minutes."

Zak was pacing nervously when she looked up from her work, "Well?"

"It's what I thought. The effects of this inhibitor don't last; what's left in him now will soon quit working, and since he's no longer being injected with it, his Force sense can come back." Dena announced, "Now go to bed, worry-wart; he'll be fine."

Then she turned toward her suitor, "And you get this bucket of bolts off the ground." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Boba replied with a salute and then took her hand and kissed it, "But only if you join me in the cockpit."

Dena rolled her eyes but did not protest as he led her forward. It was still well before dawn when Slave I lifted off the ground heading into the upper atmosphere.

* * *

_**Surprised?? And now that everyone knows who the mysterious trio is, I must give kudos to starwarsforever for guessing way back in chapter 12 who they were. But the excitement isn't over, so stay tuned for the next installment! **_


	17. Tables Turned

**_Sorry it took me a little longer to update, but life intruded, and between work and other commitments, I haven't had a chance to write. To make up for this delay, chapter 17 is a little longer than average. Thanks, thanks, thanks to: Kit M Yonz, Mo Angel, JediAngel001, JediKnight13, starwarsforever, JediDaughter1, Padme1958, StarWars for life, jens and octpa! Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter; if not, I will answer them personally before the next one. As I've said many times before, your consistent support and positive reviews mean so much to me; and this story is dedicated to you._**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Tables Turned

Carrying the pouch of coin the couple had used to purchase the underling slave, Bib Fortuna entered the treasury room. Once inside, as he always did, he emptied the pouch out the counting table to sort and count it. As he sorted through the various coins, a small object caught his eye. Curiously, he picked the object up, turned it over in his hand and then held it up to the room's lighting source. He rubbed the smooth metal of the object for a moment before shaking his head and putting it aside to finish his sorting. But almost as soon as he resumed his work, the object began to hum. Fortuna backed away from the table toward the door as a light rose from the object and formed into a figure, _"My respects to Jabba the Hutt. My name is...actually my identity is not important. This recording is a confession, of sorts. I feel it is only right to inform you that I took the liberty of visiting your treasury recently and made a withdrawal, which I then presented to my friends as a gift; I am sure you know them, they were at your sale last evening. I believe you can guess what the purpose of this gift was by now."_ It began.

The figure, a young human dressed in cream tunics and pants, sporting a long braid that reached just below his shoulder; attached to his belt was the unmistakable hilt of a laser sword. A Jedi; and judging by his youth and the thin braid, identical to the underling slave's, probably another underling.

Fortuna clenched his teeth as the figure began to speak again, _"As a Jedi, I did have some misgivings about taking something that did not belong to me, but we could think of no other legal alternative. You see, Ferri Cortis, that is his name by the way, is not only a Jedi, but a living being, not a piece of property to be bought or sold. By now, he is thankfully safely away from here; and I'm afraid this means the trouble is just starting for you. Good luck, Jabba...but then, we Jedi don't believe in luck; and I rather doubt the Force will be with you after what you've done."_ He finished, then bowed just before the image faded.

Fortuna put a hand up to his forehead to massage his temple then moved to rubbing his eyes before sliding it down to cover his mouth as he leaned against the wall. Jabba, he knew, would be furious; however, the Hutt's captain had little choice but to bring the bad news to him personally.

--

Anakin steered the grav sled over the barren ground; next to him, his stepbrother, who could not be persuaded to stay at the homestead and 'miss the real fun', as he had put it. It was first light, the rays of the first sun just visible on the horizon; by the time both suns appeared, they would have reached their destination. Ferri, his master now knew, was safely onboard Boba's Fett's derelict ship orbiting high above them far from Jabba's reach. And soon, a transport, carrying a Clone contingent, a message from the Chancellor himself and his wife, who had stubbornly refused to remain aboard the Republic war ship. What worried Anakin the most, though, was Obi-Wan's presence inside the palace; although he assured Anakin there was no danger from the suspicious Umbaran, the younger Jedi had a feeling the situation was more perilous than Obi-Wan would like him to believe. His brother wished to allay his fears; and that, he knew, would be right in character for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

--

Obi-Wan chose to meditate until the planned appearances of the Republic forces, Ferri's rescue party and Anakin. Although Anakin's impromptu surprise for Jabba the Hutt had altered their plans somewhat, admittedly, Obi-Wan found himself somewhat amused by Anakin's creativity and was curious to see what the Hutt's reaction would be. However, he realized his own position could become somewhat sticky; a possibility he had already considered and accepted. It was time for Jabba the Hutt to be held accountable for his actions; to learn he could not subvert the Republic by 'legally' abducting and torturing one of her citizens.

In truth, though, Obi-Wan was more concerned about Lord Salen, who had lost none of his suspicion that Obi-Wan had somehow tampered with the bidding. Since he had made his allegations known, the Umbaran had, several times, tried to probe Obi-Wan's mind seeking proof to back up his suspicions. For a Jedi, especially a master of Obi-Wan's experience, blocking such intrusions was not difficult. With Salen the difficulty lay in giving the appearance that he was not hiding anything; and this Umbaran was particularly persistent. His instincts told Obi-Wan that they would meet again before Obi-Wan left the palace, and this meeting would be less than amiable. The Force warned him before the Umbaran entered his assigned quarters.

--

"_I would rather you did not return to the planet until this is settled, Padme." _The Chancellor repeated.

"I know." Padme told him again.

Bail's image regarded her sternly for a moment, his image shimmering as he shook his head, _"I could order to remain aboard the carrier." _He threatened.

"I know that too." Padme answered calmly.

"_And you would disobey my order." _Bail guessed.

Padme smiled, "Probably." She confirmed.

"_Probably?" _Bail huffed and then sighed, _"You are my chief aide, Padme; do you not see how dangerous it would be for you down there?" _

"Of course I do. But as your chief aide, I should be the one to bring your message to the Hutt." Padme argued.

Again Bail huffed, knowing he had lost yet another discussion with the headstrong wife of Anakin Skywalker, _"Very well, since you insist on being so stubborn, I demand that you at least be well protected." _He ordered.

"Cody has already taken care of that; his entire squad will be on that shuttle." Padme assured him, "And we really should be leaving now."

"_Be careful, then." _Bail said, _"And tell my son to be careful as well."_

"I will tell him; not that he ever listens." Padme replied.

"_Oh, he listens; it is just that he does not always act on the advice he is given." _Bail countered with a smile, _"Contact me once control has been established."_

"As ordered, Chancellor." Padme answered.

Bail shook his head one last time as his image faded.

Once the transmission ended, Padme turned and headed for the docking bay with determination. Jabba the Hutt was in for a shock; by the end of the day, Tatooine would be under the control of the Republic. Her husband's dream was about to be realized, although not in a way anyone would have predicted.

--

With dread, the Twi'lek, Bib Fortuna entered the chamber where Jabba the Hutt reclined; in the palm of his hand, the device bearing the news Fortuna would have preferred never to have found. He had considered waiting until later, until the Hutt had roused and eaten something, however, the Twi'lek had already waited most of the night trying to decide whether or not to destroy the device and the message it held; that he had not presented the information immediately to his employer would already be a mark against him. Gripping the metal object tightly, he sighed heavily and walked resignedly toward Jabba's platform. The great Hutt must have been only lightly dozing because he opened his eyes before the Twi'lek had stopped moving, "Have you finished already, Fortuna?" He asked in his native language.

"Yes, Lord Jabba." He answered in kind.

"Well? Have you come to tell me my buyers cheated me?" The Hutt demanded.

Taking a deep breath Fortuna placed the device on the floor, "I am afraid so." He admitted.

"What is this? They have paid with a rock?" Jabba grumbled, "Did you not check their purse before allowing them to take my slave?"

"The purse was in order, My Lord; but this was hidden beneath the coins." Fortuna told him hastily.

"I am in no mood for riddles, Fortuna." Jabba growled.

"Yes, Uh..." Fortuna stammered as he squatted down to rub the device.

Again the humming preceded the glow and soon the Jedi underling was standing before them. The Hutt's angry cry filled the chamber before the message had completely played out and he was off the platform with more agility than the Twi'lek knew he possessed. In seconds, the device was a mass of crushed metal and Fortuna could not avoid the blow that sent him sailing into the wall.

--

"Where I come from, it is considered impolite to enter someone's quarters without permission." Obi-Wan stated calmly without turning to face the Umbaran.

"Where _I_ come from cheating is considered a crime punishable by death." Salen retorted.

"Cheating?" Obi-Wan questioned as he slowly turned to regard the intruder.

"I know who you are, _Jedi_." Salen taunted.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Are you making an accusation then?" He asked.

"I wanted that boy." The Umbaran hissed.

"I am well aware of this." Obi-Wan replied.

The Umbaran stabbed a finger at Obi-Wan, "You interfered with my bidding." He said accusingly.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Obi-Wan sighed, "And my purpose in doing this would be?" He prompted.

"You are a Jedi; I do not think it necessary for me to lay your purpose out for you." Salen answered.

Rubbing his beard, Obi-Wan paused dramatically before replying, "May I remind that I did not place the highest bid?"

"Do you think me a fool? You were working with the pair who placed the higher bid." The Umbaran answered.

"Ah. So this pair, they were also Jedi?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"I am through sparring with you." Salen said impatiently, "I know you are a Jedi, I know you tampered with the bidding, and I know it was you who prevented me from taking possession of the boy."

"The boy is no longer available. It would be best if you accept this and move on." Obi-Wan advised.

"Spoken like a true Jedi. However, I must remind you of the terms of the sale; the underling will remain in the custody of the Hutts until after his famous race. I have only to inform him of you duplicity and he will reward me with the boy for exposing your little plot." The Umbaran countered.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Are you certain this young Jedi is still here?" He questioned.

"The Hutt was very specific, he insisted..." Salen started, regarding the Jedi with suspicion, "Why would he not be?"

"For a higher price, Jabba was willing to alter the original agreement. Ferri Cortis is no longer here; in fact, he is, no doubt, no longer on this planet." Obi-Wan revealed.

The business end of a blaster was suddenly thrust in his face, "We will speak with Lord Jabba now." The Umbaran ordered.

"Of course. The timing could not be better." Obi-Wan agreed, pushing the blaster aside, "Would you like me to go first?"

--

"YOU IDIOT!!" Jabba screamed, "I should throw _you _in the dungeons for this!"

"I...I am sorry, Lord. I can...can only say they were very convincing." The Twi'lek tried to explain from his place on the floor.

"You have ruined everything!" Jabba ranted, "I have lost my leverage; Skywalker will never..."

Jabba's raving was interrupted in mid-sentence when Obi-Wan appeared in the chamber's inner entrance and then was shoved from behind to reveal the Umbaran holding a blaster at his back, "Vasa be de ta?" The Hutt demanded.

Quickly, The Twi'lek picked himself off the ground, smoothing his clothing as he moved to stand by the Hutt's head, "Lord Jabba wishes to know what this is all about." He translated.

"This man is an impostor." Salen accused, jabbing Obi-Wan in the back.

"Expa." Jabba ordered.

"Lord Jabba wishes for you to explain." Fortuna repeated.

"He was controlling the bidding; he prevented me from buying the underling." Salen replied.

"Shi ta le nasa vi to me?" Jabba questioned.

"Please explain how he did this." Fortuna communicated.

"He is a Jedi, and he was able to control our minds." The Umbaran answered.

"Bu le su veno." Jabba said.

"He lost the bid, Lord Salen." Fortuna interpreted.

"He was working with them, the ones who bought the boy." Salen informed them impatiently.

Jabba growled deeply, flinging his arms and throwing the unfortunate Twi'lek into the wall again, "Ve sa trua?"

Something large slammed against the outer wall, ending the interrogation, **"JABBA THE **_**HUTT**_**!" **The taunt reverberated through the hall as the wall was struck again.

"Poodu!" Jabba exclaimed, "Fortu, sa ve laz fo, che va!"

Quickly, the Twi'lek picked himself up off the floor and hurried out of the chamber; the Umbaran jabbed Obi-Wan in the back again, "And what is this all about, _Jedi_?" He hissed.

Obi-Wan turned around so that the blaster was pointed at his chest; he looked down at it, "Would you mind pointing that somewhere else." He requested, pushing it aside with a finger.

"**JABBA THE HUTT, YOU DOUBLE CROSSING OVERGROWN WORM!" **The taunting continued as another large object struck the outside wall.

--

The Twi'lek triggered the large outer door just as another large projectile struck the wall. Cautiously he stepped out, "Jabba...Jabba the Hutt demands to know who..." Fortuna began and then gasped, "Skywalker? What are you doing?"

Anakin stood atop a grav sled amidst a jumble of metal junk; as Fortuna glanced around, he spotted several other large pieces of metal scattered about near the palace wall, "What is this?" He demanded.

"There's a nasty rumor going around that my apprentice is no longer in your possession; and that means the deal I made with Jabba is voided." Anakin answered.

The Twi'lek smiled and shook his head, "Rumors! You should never listen to them; there is no truth to this. Lord Jabba would never..." He replied.

"Then you would have no problem proving it by bringing my apprentice out, would you." Anakin countered, picking up another rather large piece of junk.

"I will discuss it with Lord Jabba; I am sure..." The Twi'lek bargained.

"Bring him out now." Anakin ordered as he hefted the object threateningly.

"Yes, yes; of course." Fortuna promised quickly, "I will just..."

The Twi'lek was forced back inside as Anakin hurled the dangerous looking projectile at him.

"In the meantime, I will just continue unloading Jabba's racing pod." Anakin said.

"His..." The Twi'lek stepped out again, one hand stroking his tentacle nervously, "This cannot be...that was Lord Jabba's fastest racer!"

"Not anymore." Anakin stated, "Tell Jabba to get his fat ugly carcass out here; I want to talk to him face to face."

Bib Fortuna ducked back inside quickly as another missile soared in his direction.

Anakin grinned as Owen stepped out from behind the sled, "Having fun?" He asked.

Owen grinned back as he hopped up next to his stepbrother and picked up another hunk of junk, "Are you kidding? This is better than snaring womp rats!" He exclaimed, heaving the object in his hand toward the palace wall.

--

Trying not to look flustered, Fortuna returned to the main chamber, "Wasa?" Jabba questioned.

In Huttese, Fortuna related what he had encountered just outside and then danced out of the way as Jabba turned his wrath onto him once again, screaming Huttese curses. All the while, the bombardment of the outer wall continued. Obi-Wan put a hand to his mouth, covering a smile; it appeared everything was falling apart for the Hutt.

"Do you not see? This has all been a plot to bring you down, Lord Jabba; and I am sure he has played a major part in it." The Umbaran interjected, jabbing his blaster at Obi-Wan.

Jabba retorted in angry Huttese as he slid off his platform and headed for the source of the onslaught, "Jabba is not interested in your petty grievances; he has more pressing issues to deal with." The Twi'lek translated, hopping to one side to prevent the Hutt from running over him.

The Umbaran, unwilling to let the matter drop, waved his weapon in Obi-Wan's face, "Move." He ordered.

"Are you sure you wish to go outside? From the sound of things that does not seem the safest course of action." Obi-Wan counseled unflappably.

"Move." Salen repeated.

"Very well." Obi-Wan conceded, raising his hands in surrender as he turned to follow the Twi'lek.  
--

Sensing the presence of the Hutt, Anakin waved to Owen who ducked once more behind the sled. Anakin remained where he was, but unclipped the weapon from his belt. The door slid up and the great bulk of Jabba the Hutt slithered out, "Fortuna informs me that you have destroyed my racing pod." He began in Huttese, looking about at the junk scattered on the ground, "You have signed the underling's death sentence."

"The underling, as you call him, is no longer your prisoner. And I am no longer under any obligation to comply with your demands." Anakin retorted in the common language of the Republic.

"I will kill you for this; and then I will kill your family." Jabba threatened in the only language he could speak.

"You may try to kill me if you wish; as for my family, they are not within your reach." Anakin replied.

As the Hutt moved further out, the Twi'lek appeared behind him; and stepping up next to the Twi'lek, Obi-Wan with his hands on top of his head. Anakin forced himself not to react as Obi-Wan was shoved out from behind, revealing an Umbaran. The Umbaran whispered something to the Twi'lek who, in turn, spoke to the Hutt, "Lord Salen seems to think this one is also a Jedi." Jabba said, "Is this true?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan who stood impassively, giving Anakin no hint of how to respond, "Do you know him, Skywalker?" Jabba persisted.

"My stepfather was thinking of buying one of his vaporators." Anakin answered.

"Were you aware that he was interested in buying your underling?" Jabba asked.

"I was not aware my _apprentice _was being sold." Anakin replied.

"Then you would not care if I executed him for duplicity?" The Umbaran demanded, raising his weapon to the Jedi master's head.

"After he is properly tried, you are free to do as you wish." Anakin said, fingering the activation button on his lightsaber.

"On Umbara, trials are not necessary." Salen explained.

Anakin smiled, "Well, that's convenient, isn't it." He said, continuing to toy with his weapon, "But he's here, and I'm here; and I am a Jedi. No trial, no execution."

The Umbaran gazed at him, his stare seeming to bore into Anakin's soul. But Anakin, like the human standing before him, was no ordinary being; and Salen had no more success in penetrating his mind than he had in probing his prisoner's. Salen shifted uncomfortably as Anakin returned his stare before finally forcing himself to look away. Too late, he felt the bond between the Jedi on the sled and the one standing before him; and before he could react, the blaster in hand grew so hot he was forced to drop it.

--

He slept deeply, dreamlessly for several hours; his exhausted body demanding replenishment for the days of fitful sleep forced upon it during captivity. Finally satisfied, dream sleep replaced the deeper sleep.

_The sale, distorted by the surreality typical of dreams was weird and disjointed as suddenly he found himself a prisoner aboard a strange ship, and watched the woman wipe her face to reveal her true identity, the hunter, Devan Carlyle; the man peeled his face off completely, leaving a gaping hole much to Ferri's horror; and he opened his mouth to scream..._

He awoke with a start, panicked by the sensation that his arm was bound; but quickly replaced by puzzled relief as he realized that only his left arm was immobilized. He was covered in blankets and, he discovered, dressed in soft sleepwear. Licking his lips, he decided he was thirsty and carefully sat up, then glanced around the small cabin. The events of the night before were hazy, and he struggled to sort through what had actually occurred. Sliding slowly off the bunk, he stood for a moment, waiting as a wave of dizziness passed over him. When he felt he could walk without falling, he made his way to the door and slipped out into the corridor. He heard voices and headed in their direction; still uncertain who he would find, he decided to arm himself before confronting his latest 'owners'. The ship's arms were not concealed or locked up; something he found puzzling, although he still could not bring himself to trust these people, whoever they were. With blaster in hand, he made his way forward, cautiously entering the cockpit. The pilot turned as he entered and the blaster dropped from his hand, "I was just going to come to check on you." Dena said as she twisted around in her seat, her eyes going to the floor.

"I...I'm sorry...I..." Ferri stammered, looking down at the discarded weapon.

Boba grinned at him, "You were right, Dena; I guess he didn't remember anything that happened last night." He said.

"You shouldn't really be up yet." Dena scolded as she stood up, "Zak!"

"Zak is with you?" Ferri questioned.

"Yes; don't you remember anything at all?" Zak asked from behind him.

Ferri rubbed his forehead, "Not much." He answered, his hand moving to itch under the bandage around his neck.

"Back to bed, come on." Dena ordered, turning him back toward the doorway.

The ailing Jedi allowed himself to led back down the corridor, knowing better than to counter Dena, "Once you're back in bed, I'll go get you something to eat." Dena told him as she pulled the blankets back up around him.

Ferri nodded and waited until she had gone before sitting back up, "Does Anakin know I'm alright?" He asked Zak.

"Once we were away, that's the first thing we did." Zak assured him and then looked at his friend with concern, "Have you tried to call on the Force?"

"Uh...no." Ferri answered haltingly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he closed his eyes, "It's better than it was with the collar, but...what did they do to me?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Dena said from the hatchway, "There was a chemical inhibitor in the collar; once the chemical loses its effectiveness your Force sense will return. It's just that you're so worn down, it's taking your body longer to neutralize it."

Ferri accepted Dena's explanation and settled against the wall of the bunk as she set the tray she had brought down next to him, "Eat and back to sleep." She ordered.

"When are you going to tell me how I got here." Ferri asked, taking a piece of fruit.

"After you've slept a little more." Dena answered.

Knowing there was no bargaining with her, Ferri nodded; satisfied, Dena pushed Zak out of the cabin. Zak gave him an apologetic grin before she triggered the door. The young Jedi finished the light meal and put the tray down on the floor before settling back, burrowing underneath the blankets. It felt so good to be warm; with little effort, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**_It's not over yet, the final confrontations are just around the corner, so look for the action to continue in the next chapter! Thanks again for reviewing! _**


	18. Moving Against the Hutts

**_I apologize for the delay in updating this story; my life became unexpectedly busy and then I found myself suffering from writer's block! In any case, here, finally, is the next installment, which I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with; I rely on you to let me know how bad or good it is. Please be honest! Anyway, thank you to: JediDaughter1, Mo Angel, octpa, Star Wars for Life, starwarsforever, JediKnight13, JediAngel001 and Kit M Yonz. It's to you loyal reader/reviewers that I owe this next chapter. Thanks again! So after too long a delay, here is Chapter 18._**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Moving Against the Hutts

Jabba cried out as blue light shot out from Anakin's weapon; at the same time, Anakin threw something toward the human he had known as Kendar. Obi-Wan raised his right hand and the object, clearly a lightsaber hilt, seemed to fly into his hand. In an instant, his weapon too glowed blue in the dawn light, "The tables have turned, Jabba; it's over for you." He announced.

The weaponless Umbaran decided retreat was in order and quickly disappeared back inside the palace. The Hutt, not yet willing to surrender, flung the nearest being, the unlucky Bib Fortuna, into Obi-Wan as he, too, also retreated inside, leaving the Twi'lek to fend for himself as he slid the door closed behind him. Obi-Wan recovered quickly, leaping clear as the Twi'lek dove for Salen's lost weapon. He had no chance to use it, however, as Owen stepped from behind the grav sled rifle in hand, "I wouldn't." He warned, pointing the weapon at the prone alien.

With an angry huff, the Twi'lek dropped the weapon and Obi-Wan called it to him, "I thought you said the Umbaran wasn't going to be a problem." Anakin questioned.

"Well....I lied." Obi-Wan confessed.

Anakin glared at him and then shook his head, "I hate it when you do that." He replied.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "I did not want you to come rushing to my rescue before everything was in place." He explained.

"Fine consolation that would have been if he had killed you." Anakin retorted.

"Getting killed was not my plan, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured him.

A rush of air and the sound of a transport interrupted their banter and everyone looked up to see two ships, one gleaming silver in the early morning light with the symbol of the Republic painted on it's side, the other, battered and dull. The ships landed side by side a short distance from the palace of Jabba the Hutt.

-------

The ship settling onto the sand was enough to rouse Ferri from his healing sleep. Had they docked with a larger transport then? Curious, he decided to risk another reprimand from Dena to find out. But the hatch slid open just as he stood up and he found himself facing his good friend, "Have we docked with another ship?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Zak answered.

"Not exactly? What does that mean?" Ferri questioned.

We've landed with a shuttle." Zak told him.

"Landed....where?"

Zak hesitated, "Landed where, Zak?" Ferri asked again.

"Tatooine." Zak revealed, "But you have to stay here."

"Who's on the shuttle?" Ferri asked.

"Lady Padme, Commander Cody and a squad or so of his men." Zak replied.

"Then there's no reason for me to stay here." Ferri concluded.

"Ferri, you aren't in any shape to..." Zak protested.

"My master is out there, isn't he." Ferri guessed.

"Yes, but...." Zak started.

"Did you bring me fresh clothes?" Ferri asked.

"Ferri...." Zak tried again.

"Did you bring clean clothes for me?"

Zak sighed, "Yes, but...."

"Then help me get dressed." Ferri insisted.

"You're in no shape..." Zak protested.

"Help me or I'll go out like this." Ferri threatened.

"Dena will flay me alive." Zak said, one last effort to convince Ferri to remain onboard.

Ferri didn't respond and Zak shook his head, throwing up his hands in surrender as he entered the cabin and opened one of the storage lockers.

-------

Padme Skywalker released her harness as soon as she felt the ship touch down. The Clone Commander appeared in the opening separating the shuttle's passenger cabin from the cockpit, "I have orders to secure the area before you will be allowed to disembark." He informed her firmly.

"Well, that shouldn't take too long." Padme decided, standing up.

"Perhaps not; but you will stay inside until I make that determination." Cody replied, in a tone that made it clear he would not be swayed by any argument.

With a sigh and shrug, Padme sat down again; realizing the commander could not be persuaded to deviate even slightly from his orders, and that it was a waste of time to continue trying. Instead, she reached for the satchel containing the formal pronouncement drawn up by Chancellor Organa and approved by the Senate bringing the Tatoo system under the jurisdiction of the Republic. Admittedly, Padme had been skeptical that the Senate would support a move against Tatooine for what appeared to be a minor incident; after all, Ferri's abduction was obviously linked to the Jedi mission to persuade the Hutts to voluntarily annex its system with the Republic. So she had been pleasantly shocked at how quickly the governmental body decided Ferri's abduction and enslavement, and the aborted attempt to enslave Padme, herself, were unacceptable acts of aggression against the Republic. But then, as Bail explained to her, these had not been the first incidents of this nature; in the past, Palpatine had merely turned a blind eye to the Hutt's dealings, even when it involved the enslavement of Republic citizens, by quickly burying any petitions brought to his attention by Senators representing the bereft families of the victim or victims in layers of bureaucracy.

It was clear to the Senate, though, that Bail Organa would not be so complacent; and long tired of past abuses by the Hutts regarding these illegal activities, they nearly unanimously decided to demonstrate that the Republic would no longer tolerate such treatment of her citizens. The only opposition was from those Senators who claimed that Ferri's situation, no matter how desperate, was tied to the mission he and his master had undertaken, and the Hutt's proclamation – made public by the Chancellor himself – supported this; as such, it fell to the Jedi to act. However, too many others believed Ferri's status of a Jedi should not be cause to deny him the same rights as any other citizen; and perhaps, since he had been part of a diplomatic mission when he was abducted, it was the duty of the Republic to act on his behalf. And so, with very little debate, the overwhelming opinion was that the detainment of any Republic citizen for the intended purpose of enslavement was an illegal act that would no longer be tolerated. An unprecedented move against the Jabba the Hutt was called for.

-------

Anakin pulled the Twi'lek into a sitting position, "It looks like your boss has deserted you, Fortuna." He taunted.

"He has only gone for help. You will be sorry you moved against him." Fortuna retorted.

The Jedi laughed, "Do you see that transport? We aren't moving against him alone." He said.

"You actually are a fool if believe that will be enough to coerce Jabba the Hutt." The Twi'lek replied with contempt, "There is no way you will even gain entrance into his palace."

Again Anakin had to laugh, "And no way for you to gain entrance either." He pointed out.

The Twi'lek did not answer as he turned to glare up at Obi-Wan who had come up to stand next to his fellow Jedi, "So, Lord Salen was right, you are not what you presented yourself to be. Do all Jedi use deception to gain the advantage? Or is that your singular behavior?" He asked spitefully.

"A Jedi does what he must in order to uphold justice." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hypocrite!" Fortuna proclaimed, "What justice is there in deception?"

"What justice is there in sanctioning the abduction of Republic citizens for the purpose of enslavement?" Obi-Wan demanded in reply.

"Lord Jabba sanctioned no abductions." The Twi'lek insisted.

Obi-Wan smiled as he rubbed his beard, "He placed orders to purchase Republic citizens knowing the only way they would become available was through force; that in itself is sanctioning abduction." He explained.

"You have no proof of this." The Twi'lek professed.

"No? I see. Then it was only a coincidence that the Lars moisture farm was attacked, that a visitor there - who just happened to be Anakin Skywalker's apprentice - was forcibly taken and then sold to Jabba the Hutt who then tried to use him to coerce Master Skywalker into doing his bidding?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"And that they also wanted to take my wife?" Anakin added.

"You have no proof that Lord Jabba was behind anything of the kind." Fortuna persisted.

"I doubt the Lord Prosecutor will agree." Obi-Wan stated and then turned as Cody led his men in their direction.

Some of the Twi'lek's bravado seemed to fade upon seeing the troopers approach; and when he caught sight of the now-freed Jedi emerging from the second ship followed by the figure he recognized from the holo-recording, he began to stroke his tentacles nervously.

The Clone commander extended his hand, "Master Kenobi, I'm relieved that you are alright." He announced.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Anakin, "I was not under the impression that I was the one in trouble." He replied.

"I was led to believe your identity had been discovered." Cody answered as he too looked to Anakin.

"Oh I see." Obi-Wan said with a reassuring smile, "It appears my friend was overly concerned for my safety; the danger was negligible."

"That's not what I was sensing." Anakin countered defensively.

"What danger?" Zak asked as he and Ferri joined the group.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Obi-Wan assured his apprentice.

Anakin turned his attention to his battered apprentice, taking in the bruised face, bandaged neck and armless sleeve, wondering what other injuries were hidden underneath his clothing, "Are you alright?" He asked, gripping back of the younger man's neck carefully.

Ferri smiled, "More or less." He answered.

Anakin shook his head, but returned the smile as he guided Ferri closer to the group, "You're just in time, we were just about to go Hutt hunting." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his shoulder, "Now that could be a problem. We are locked out here, while Jabba the Hutt has locked himself inside by sealing the door." He pointed out.

Cody smiled confidently, "We have ways of 'unsealing' locked doors." He stated.

"Then let's get on with it; I have a score to settle with the fat slug." Anakin interjected, a note of disgust in his tone.

"Anakin, have a care; we have not come to seek vengeance." Obi-Wan advised reproachfully.

"I know, I know; I'm not after revenge....exactly." Anakin replied impatiently.

"Then what are you after...exactly, Master?" Ferri wondered.

The Chosen One looked past his apprentice toward his former teacher, "The Hutts must learn they cannot bully the Republic by taking hostages, however legal _they_ believe it to be." He said.

"I don't understand; isn't the reason he bought me because he had to stay within the law?" Ferri questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled, "And he did stay within _Tatooine_ law." He answered cryptically.

"I still don't understand, Master." Ferri replied, "You told me that's why you had to be careful about getting me back; because you had to stay within the law."

Anakin rubbed his forehead, "Well, initially that's what we thought. Until Padme explained exactly what happened to Chancellor Organa." He explained, "You, as a Jedi, and because your home system is a member of the Republic, are governed by the Republic; the Republic where slavery is illegal."

"Therefore, no matter what Tatooine law states, when Jabba bought you, he did so illegally." Obi-Wan finished.

"Then why go through the trouble to rig the auction when you could have just sent the troops in after me?" Ferri asked.

"Well, because if he had gotten even a hint of that, he would probably have quietly disposed of you, either by selling you to anyone promising to take you off world, or by just having one of his henchman take you out into the desert to kill you. Even if we managed to take the palace by surprise, we would still have to search for you; and that would give him too much time to make you disappear. We just couldn't take that chance." Anakin answered.

Ferri nodded in understanding as several of Cody's men moved past him toward the sealed entryway carrying several small canisters with Cody bringing up the rear, "Lady Skywalker wants to know how much longer she is to be detained." He said.

"As soon as the Hutt and the guards inside are no longer a threat." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, give us just a few minutes to set the charges, and we'll have that doorway cleared." Cody replied.

"I hear we're going to blow something up." Boba interjected as he jogged the short distance from his ship with a very unhappy looking Dena on his heels.

The former Jedi pointed a finger at Ferri, "What are y_ou _doing out of bed?" She demanded.

"Relax, I'm fine." Ferri insisted.

"You're far from fine, Ferri Cortis." Dena retorted and then rounded on Zak, "And you are just as bad."

"Me? What did I do?" Zak asked.

"Well, he certainly could not have gotten dressed by himself." Dena answered.

"Look, he was coming out here dressed or not. Would you have been happier if he'd come out in his bed clothes?" Zak countered.

Dena was about to argue when Obi-Wan stepped between them, "Alright let's all take a step back and calm down. Now, while I understand your concern, Dena, Ferri managed to make his way out here without too much difficulty." He said.

"But you didn't see him last night...." Dena started to protest.

Obi-Wan held up his hand, "And he has had a full night's healing sleep; however, once we are finished here, Anakin and I will both see to it that he gets some proper rest." He assured her and then silenced her once more, "In the meantime, perhaps it would be best if he sits down while we tend to the business at hand."

"Speaking of business at hand, what about the docking bay?" Ferri asked, ignoring Dena's attempts to move him toward the grav sled.

"Good point." Obi-Wan replied and scratched his beard thoughtfully, "Boba?"

"I'm on it. Just give me a few minutes to move my ship." Boba answered, then turned and jogged back to the battered craft without waiting for an response.

-------

The Hutt slithered along the corridor towards the main chamber, calling loudly for his guards. By the time he reached the chamber, the Gamorreans had assembled in loose ranks with the apparent captain standing before them, "What are your orders, Lord Jabba?" He asked.

"We have been betrayed." Jabba answered, "Where is Geela?"

"Here. Who has betrayed us?" Geela asked from one of the inner doorways.

"To my barge, quickly." Jabba ordered, "Where is Bahl?"

"In his chamber, I suppose." Geela answered, "Lord Jabba, what has happened?"

"No time; we must go now, Geela." Jabba commanded and then turned to the Gamorrean captain, "You will hold them back until we are gone."

"But, my lord, what about us?" The captain asked.

"Do not question my orders, Captain." Jabba replied threateningly, "Quickly, Geela."

Obediently, Geela turned down the corridor towards the docking bay, "Run, woman; alert my pilot." Jabba growled from behind her, and without question, she quickened her pace.

The Hutt eyed the Gamorreans once more, "Do not fail me. Hold them back until my barge is away."

"As ordered, Lord Jabba." The captain replied with a bow and then began to gesture to the other Gamorreans.

Satisfied, the huge alien slithered down the corridor behind the Chagrian woman.

-------

From his place on the ground, Bib Fortuna watched, waiting for his opportunity; when the human guarding him turned for a moment to glance at the retreating form of the one called Boba, he saw his chance, and seized it without hesitation.

The Twi'lek leaped up with shocking agility, gripping the barrel of the blaster rifle and forcing it upwards. Stunned by the unexpected move on the part of the Hutt's aide, Owen found himself suddenly fighting to prevent Fortuna from turning the weapon against him. The Jedi moved quickly to diffuse the situation, but the Twi'lek managed to fire the weapon, which fortunately missed everyone – although Padme, who, deciding she had waiting long enough and was just making her way toward the others, felt the bolt whiz past her shoulder. The crisis was over almost as quickly as it started, however, when the Twi'lek suddenly lost his hold on the weapon and with a look of surprise, dropped heavily to the ground. Standing above the sprawled alien was Ferri, wielding a shaft from the ruined podracer and looking smugly satisfied, "Well done, Padawan." Obi-Wan observed.

Anakin's attention was elsewhere as he stormed toward his wife, "Just what do you think you were doing?" He demanded angrily, "You were told to stay on the shuttle until the area was secured."

Padme stooped to pick up the satchel she had dropped after the near-miss, but Anakin gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up, "Don't ever do that to me again!" He ordered and then crushed her to him.

"I'm sorry, Annie; I thought it would have been safe by now." Padme replied apologetically, but the realization of how close she had come to being shot had started to sink in and she began to shake.

Hugging her with one arm, he reached down to pick up her satchel, and forced himself to relax, "It's alright; it's over now." He assured her, rubbing her back as he walked her to the grav sled, where she gratefully sat down.

"Boba, better get that ship into place." Anakin told the Mandalorian who had rushed back to help contain the rebellious Twi'lek.

With a nod, and one last look at the unmoving alien, he trotted back to his ship. Obi-Wan turned to the Clone commander, "Are your explosives in place?" He asked.

"Just waiting for your word, Master Kenobi." Cody informed him.

"We have only to wait until Boba's ship is in place." Obi-Wan replied.

Dena bent down to examine the subdued Twi'lek, "He isn't dead is he?" Ferri asked; admittedly, it had been satisfying to give the Hutt's aide a taste of the treatment he had endured, but killing him? No, he would never want that.

"No, but he'll be out for a while." Dena answered as she stood up and brushed the sand from her knees, looking at Ferri curiously, "You didn't want to kill him, did you?"

"I would not want that on my conscience." Ferri stated without hesitation.

"Well, we do not want a repeat of this, secure him." Obi-Wan ordered.

Even Dena did not argue as the unconscious Fortuna was dragged to one side of the grave sled and bound tightly to one of the side rails with wiring from the wrecked podracer.

"Boba says he is in place." Cody announced.

Anakin turned to Padme, "You are not to follow us inside, is that understood?" He told her sternly, "You and Owen are both to wait _aboard_ the shuttle."

"But what about him?" Padme questioned, pointing to the bound Twi'lek.

"He isn't going anywhere any time soon." Anakin answered, "No more arguments; please, do as I ask, just this once."

With a resigned nod, Padme sighed and Anakin kissed her forehead as he handed her satchel back to her, "It should not be too much longer." He said.

Owen put a hand on her shoulder and with once last look, Padme let him lead her to where the shuttle had landed. When the pair disappeared inside and the boarding ramp raised, Anakin gave the signal to blow the door.

* * *

**_Okay, maybe it wasn't fair to leave it in a cliffie after making you wait so long for an update, but....well, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, final confrontations will be up in the next chapter, I promise. I hope you'll stick with me at least that long. _**


	19. Jabba Under Siege

**_Greetings and apologies to my loyal readers. I have tried your patience lately, I know, by not giving you timely updates. I found this last chapter especially difficult to write, started writing it several times, deleting and rewriting most of it. My biggest concern was that it would be anticlimatic, and would not be sufficiently exciting enough. To make up for the long delay in posting, I have made the chapter extra long. In any case, I hope you all can forgive me and hope that this chapter doesn't let you down. To those who stuck with me after the last delay, I extend my gratitude for your patience: JediDaughter1, JediKnight13, starwarsforever, Star Wars For Life, JediAngel001, octpa and a new reader - Jedi H_soj Te-uqim, who started reading my stories last month. To all of you, I again extend my apology for the long delay and a huge thank you, thank you, thank you for your consistent and loyal support, without which this story would not have been possible. Thank you! _**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Jabba Under Siege

The explosion rocked the palace; nearly knocking the Hutt's companion off her feet. Ruthlessly, the Hutt continued toward his waiting barge without giving her a second glance. The Weequay appeared, racing in from an adjoining corridor, "What is happening, Lord Jabba?" He exclaimed breathlessly, "The explosion!"

"We are being invaded; the Republic has done what I have feared they would since that Alderaani scum took control." Jabba answered while continuing to slither toward his craft, "As you are here, you may accompany us if you wish; but we have no time to waste."

The huge alien waved a hand, "Get up, Geela, you fool; or I will leave you behind." He ordered, finally reaching the boarding ramp.

In the slip, next to the great barge, a smaller craft was already humming to life; Salen, the Umbaran, had seen no reason to stay behind to face Republic forces. True, buying slaves outside the Republic was completely legal....however, knowingly attempting to purchase a captive Jedi most certainly was not. Salen was no fool; all the bidders present at the sale the previous night would be brought up on charges for dealing in illegal slaves. All, that is, with the exception of the undercover Jedi and the pair working with him. Even if the Umbaran escaped he would be a wanted criminal; just the thought of this made Salen seethe with anger. All because of the damnable Jedi. Well, they would pay; the Jedi deceiver, the duplicitous couple and he would have his Jedi slave, if it was last thing he did.

------------------

Anakin's blue blade led the way through the smoky debris of the ruined door; Obi-Wan and Zak followed close behind, their weapons also powered up. Weaponless, Ferri was content to follow in their wake with Cody and most of his men; a decision Dena protested rather vocally. However, being the one who had suffered the most at Jabba's hand, neither Jedi Master could deny Ferri the right to be present when the Hutt was taken into custody. As for Dena, ever the healer, she chose to remain with the still unconscious Twi'lek.

The raiding party made their way down the main corridor into Jabba's throne room where they were met with some resistance by the Hutt's Gamorrhean guards. But the guards, knowing the Hutt had already abandoned them, surrendered almost immediately. By this time, the guests who had spent the night at the palace had appeared....and quickly disappeared again. These guests were not pursued; there would be time enough to round up those who had taken part in the illegal slave auction once the Hutt was in custody. With Ferri's guidance, they wound there way through the maze of corridors toward the palace docking bay.

------------------

The great hanger doors rose slowly; almost too slowly for Jabba, who had no desire to meet up with the Jedi again. If he could make good his escape, he would have time to plan a move against the Republic forces before they had time to establish an outpost on his planet. Failure meant exile or capture, and neither was a palpable option for Jabba the Hutt; he wanted Anakin Skywalker and his insolent underling to pay for the inconvenience they had caused.

From the prow of his barge, the Hutt waited and watched the sliver of morning light grow larger as the doors retracted. A shadow became visible on the hanger floor, and Jabba growled with the sudden realization that something outside was blocking his escape route, "Ram it!" He ordered forcefully.

"But, Lord Jabba...." His pilot started to protest.

"Do not argue with me; do as I say." The Hutt demanded.

"If the barge is damaged, we will not get very far." The pilot pointed out.

"That puny piece of garbage is no match for my barge." Jabba stated arrogantly, "Now, do as I say before those interfering Jedi get here."

With a sigh, the pilot shook his head, muttering under his breath, but knowing better than to counter an order from a Hutt; he had witnessed first-hand the fate of the last pilot to disobey....it had not been pretty.

------------------

Onboard the Umbaran ship, Salen was only waiting for the hanger doors to rise enough for his smaller ship to clear. With frustrated dismay, he slammed a pale fist on the control panel at the sight of the derelict ship blocking the way out. But it was, it appeared, only a temporary setback; unlike the huge sand-barge, Salen's ship could rise above the blockading craft once the hanger doors had completely retracted. The Hutt was not the only one who wanted retribution for this annoying inconvenience. The boy should have been his by rights; he would have been were it not for the interference of Kendar, or whatever the Jedi chose to call himself. That one would pay and he, Salen, would take what he wanted; as for the one called Skywalker, the Umbaran would have no qualms about killing him too if he dared stand in the way of his taking possession of the boy. The doors were fully open now, and the Umbaran judged that he could easily maneuver his ship above the blockading craft; with confidence, he pulled the steering yoke back and headed out.

------------------

"Calmly, Anakin." Obi-Wan counseled as they entered the hanger in time to witness the smaller ship's attempt to flee.

"He'll get away!" Anakin proclaimed.

"I'm sure he's on the barge, Master; and it's too big to get past Boba's ship." Ferri stated.

"Then who's on _that _ship?" Anakin asked skeptically, "The barge is a decoy."

"That's an Umbaran cruiser." Zak interjected.

"Then Salen is on that ship." Obi-Wan deduced.

But Anakin would not be persuaded and continued to advance toward the rising Umbaran craft even though it was clear he could not reach it before it escaped.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Obi-Wan decided to let his stubborn friend do what he must and turned his own attention toward the barge which was apparently attempting to ram Boba's smaller ship.

Quickly, the Clones divided their forces between the two vehicles, "Master, I know the Hutt is on the barge." Ferri insisted; unwilling to separate from the mentor with whom he had only just recently been reunited, and yet certain that the object of their search was not onboard the smaller ship Anakin was so intent on attacking.

Characteristically, the younger man's words fell on deaf ears as Anakin rushed toward the Umbaran cruiser which was now completely out of reach. With a cry of frustration, Anakin brandished his weapon at the fleeing ship; but the sound of cannon fire quickly diverted his attention back toward the barge just in time to see its gunner, who had apparently been firing on Boba's ship, slump to the deck as the huge barge continued its forward motion. Again the sound of cannon fire erupted, and the barge's gun disintegrated into a mass of molten metal; another shot and the barge itself heaved to one side, and then hit the ground, half the great craft inside the hanger and half in the sands outside just as the Umbaran ship cleared the hanger and moved above Slave I.

------------------

"Oh no you don't." Boba murmured as he aimed his cannon toward the escaping Umbaran ship.

One blast clipped the right wing of the ship and it dropped quickly, throwing up sand as it slammed into the ground just beyond Slave I. Boba grinned in satisfaction; he had been charged with preventing the Hutt from escaping, and no matter which ship Jabba was on, the former bounty hunter had accomplished just that. Shutting down his ship's systems, he released his harness to join his friends.

------------------

"FOOLS! Could you not at least do one thing I asked?" Jabba exclaimed with an angry growl as he struggled to right himself from his ungainly position, "Idiots! Gather my guards, I have no intention of surrendering."

Quickly, the head Gamorrhean assembled what guards there were on the barge, forming them up in a wedge in front of the Hutt, "At all costs we must protect Lord Jabba!" He ordered, "Kill them; kill them all."

Cringing next to her consort, Geela covered her ears as an explosion rocked the barge, "Will they break through?" She wondered.

"It will not matter; my guards will be more than enough to protect us." Jabba assured her just as the bombardment continued.

"Pardon me, Lord Jabba; but are you certain?" Bahl questioned meekly, "After all, it was I who was charged with disciplining the underling; I do not think I will be looked on with kindness, even though I was only following your orders."

"Oh stop sniveling, Bahl; you were hardly an unwilling participant." Jabba growled.

------------------

"Anakin, reach out and you will see that the Hutt is, indeed, on the barge." Obi-Wan advised when the younger master started toward the disabled Umbaran ship.

Anakin turned to regard his former master, "Think, Anakin; how could that great beast squeeze into such a small ship?" Obi-Wan continued.

Mulling this last question, Anakin finally realized his good friend was right and turned back, "I hadn't thought of that." He admitted, "I guess I was just too angry to think straight."

Obi-Wan sighed and Anakin gripped his arm tightly, "And that, my brother, is _my_ failing, not yours." Anakin added, sensing his thoughts.

"We have planted charges at the hatch; I would advise moving a safe distance before we detonate." Cody interjected as he came to stand beside them.

The Clone's announcement ended the discussion and both masters followed the commander a short distance before the order was given to ignite the explosive charge. Surprisingly, that first charge was insufficient and once more, the Clones laid their charges, "Remember, Commander, we do not wish to completely destroy the ship. We want the Hutt to be taken alive." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Don't worry, General; my men know what they're doing." Cody assured them.

------------------

The Umbaran crawled through what was left of his cruiser, his anger rising as he snagged his tunic on a piece of jagged metal, ripping the fine cloth, "Curse you Jedi; you will pay." He muttered.

He heard several explosions before he finally reached a place where he could see sunlight and it took him several more minutes to clear enough of the debris to wiggle out, smiling when he realized his escape route had put the wreckage of his ship between him and the palace hanger. This clearly giving him the advantage of seeing just where the invading forces were before deciding what course to take without being seen himself. The underling, now fully clothed, stood amidst the Clone troopers; disappointing, because it would make it all the more difficult to take possession of him. The Jedi deceiver stood next to another young Jedi, probably an underling judging from his age, perhaps the deceiver's underling; the one called Skywalker stood nearby.

As he watched, one of the Clones, this one dressed differently, and strangely, younger than the others, approached the Jedi; they spoke for a moment and then the deceiver nodded and the Clone returned to the other Clones, spoke with them for a moment before rejoining the Jedi. Then the deceiver gestured for the others to join him, and Salen huffed in annoyance when the underling stayed within the protective ranks of the Clones. The deceiver spoke to each one, apparently instructing them as to their course of action; almost immediately, the younger Clone jogged toward the corridor leading into the palace. So, Salen, thought, this deceiver Jedi was clearly one of great importance; even this Skywalker listened to him. Well, it would be interesting to see just how important he would be when he was dead. Judging the distance between his wrecked cruiser and the derelict ship stilling blocking the hanger, he stealthily made his way closer to the palace.

------------------

"Come, Zak." Obi-Wan instructed, gesturing for his apprentice to follow him.

Zak smiled and nodded as he followed his master.

Contrary to what Jabba had predicted, his Gamorrhean guards were no match for the Jedi and the Clones following them. In minutes, the only thing that stood between them and the great Hutt was a clear space of less than four meters. Knowing that defeat was imminent, Bahl dropped to his knees, raising his arms above his head in obvious surrender. Immediately, two Clones stepped forward, pulled the Weequay to his feet and roughly shoved him back toward the invading party where his arms were pulled behind his back and bound securely. Again the Weequay dropped to his knees, "Mercy, my lords; I was only following orders." He said, pitifully.

"What orders?" Anakin demanded.

"He is a torturer, Anakin." Obi-Wan informed him quietly.

"My Padawan's torturer?" Anakin guessed, gripping a handful of the Weequay's tunic and hauling him up.

Jabba began to laugh, "Watta, Skywalker? Da vala anga?" He said.

Anakin shoved the Weequay back down and whirled to face the laughing Hutt, "Damn right, I'm angry, you maggot. How dare you!" He retorted, jabbing an angry finger at the alien.

But the Hutt only continued to laugh, his booming voice echoing in the small space. Obi-Wan put a steadying hand on Anakin's shoulder, "He is taunting you to fight; do not give in to your anger, my friend." He counseled.

With a nod, Anakin accepted the wise counsel and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down before he spoke again, "Your tyranny here is finished, Jabba; you will surrender to us now and hear the terms Chancellor Organa has laid out." He declared.

Jabba pointed a stubby finger at Ferri, "Se va insola; invo falto." He stated.

"No more threats, Jabba; you're finished here." Anakin stated.

A high pitched scream filled the chamber and a Zabrak female stepped from behind the Hutt, then stormed toward them, a vibroblade clutched in her upraised right hand, her eyes fixed on Ferri. Wisely, the unarmed apprentice took a step back as the Clones raised their weapons at the attacker. Zak stepped protectively in front of his friend, weapon up. Anakin took a step toward her, his blue-glowing lightsaber held before him; but the Zabrak only waved her weapon threateningly at him, barely affording him a passing glance....and that was her undoing. In seconds, the blade of the weapon had been sheared off, to lie, a moldering mass of metal, on the floor and her arms were being pulled behind her back, "Don't be foolish, be still." A voice behind her advised.

"No!" She screamed, fighting to free herself from the strong hold, glaring angrily at Ferri, "Foolish boy! Insolent boy, you are to blame for this!"

Ferri stepped out to face her, "We came here to broker a treaty; if anyone is to blame, it would be Jabba the Hutt." He countered.

"Geela, eta tu foola! Nata tima." Jabba ordered.

"There will never be a time, Jabba; not anymore." Anakin informed him, "Never again."

"Zak, check with Commander Cody, if the hanger is secure, have Boba escort Padme in so she can present the Chancellor's message to Lord Jabba." Obi-Wan instructed.

With a nod, Zak turned and disappeared into the outer corridor.

------------------

Slowly, carefully, Salen made his way toward the open hanger; several Clones had remained outside the barge, and so Salen paused against the outside wall, hoping for a chance to catch them off-guard. He did not wish to wait until those who had boarded the barge to return, but then again, he may have no choice since the underling....and the Jedi deceiver had gone inside, and he wanted the latter dead and the former in his possession.

"Is the hanger secure, Commander?" A voice asked.

Salen chanced a peek inside and smiled, the possible solution to his problem had presented itself in the form of the second underling.

"It appears so, Zak." The commander answered.

"What about the other ship?" The one called Zak questioned.

"No movement there; the pilot must be either dead, or long gone." The commander replied.

"Then my master says it's time Jabba the Hutt heard the terms of surrender." This Zak announced.

"Very well." The commander stated, "I will inform Boba he may bring her in."

Again, the Umbaran chanced a glance inside the hanger; as he had hoped, the underling's back was to him, and the other Clones' attention was on the apparent commander who had pulled a comm from his belt. In two strides, he was on the boy, one hand pulling the boy's head back, the other holding an activated vibroblade to the boy's neck.

"Easy there, my lord." Cody ordered, stepping back as the Umbaran moved to slit Zak's throat.

"Tell Kendar to get out here now, and bring my underling with him." The Umbaran ordered.

"Kendar?" The commander questioned.

"Obi-Wan....he means Obi..."

The Umbaran jerked Zak's head back further, "Shut up, boy." He ordered.

Zak swallowed, closing his eyes and focusing on remaining calm; resistance...or any perceived resistance at this point would be fatal, "I can call him if you wish." He offered, pushing down his frustration at being in such a helpless and vulnerable position.

The blade moved closer, "I can sense any attempt you make to mentally connect with him; and I will slit your throat in an instant." The Umbaran warned.

"What do you want, sir?" Cody queried.

"I want Kendar, or Obi-Wan; whatever his true name is." The Umbaran demanded, "And I want my underling."

"Your...underling?" Cody repeated, clearly confused.

"I think he means...." Zak began only to have his head jerked back even further.

"I'm sorry, Lord...."

"Salen; my name is Salen." The Umbaran supplied.

"Well, I'm sorry, Lord Salen; I'm afraid I don't know who this underling you're looking for is." Cody answered.

"The slave; the one I was cheated out of. He's here, I saw him." Salen replied impatiently, "Now stop stalling and bring them both out here."

The Clone commander looked toward the barge, then glanced at Zak. The young Jedi swallowed again and then nodded almost imperceptibly, "Let the boy go, and I will." Cody stated.

"Bring them out here now or I take this one's head off." Salen threatened, "And if you give them any warning at all, the boy will pay."

With an angry huff, the commander pulled his comm from his belt, "Master Kenobi, we have need of your presence out here." He said.

"_Is there a problem, Cody?" _

"Nothing that you can't fix; it should not take long." Cody answered.

"_Zak should be able to handle things." _

"Zak is...Zak has already gone to bring Lady Skywalker in. There is something you should see here; and it will probably interest Ferri too." Cody persisted, well aware of the proximity of the Umbaran's weapon to Zak's exposed throat.

There was a short pause before Salen heard the answer he hoped for,_"Very well, we will be with you momentarily." _

------------------

"Something is not right, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he replaced his comm.

"I agree; do you think it's your Umbaran friend?" Anakin guessed.

"Possibly; that Ferri's presence is also requested points to him." Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you think Cody was lying when he said Zak was already gone?" Anakin questioned.

"More than likely. Zak has clamped down on our bond; I cannot think of a reason he would do that unless he knows our connection would be sensed." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then it has to be the Umbaran; how do we play this?" Anakin wondered.

Obi-Wan smiled, "As we always do." He stated.

"How is that?" Ferri asked.

And Anakin returned the smile, "We spring the trap." He answered.

------------------

Zak forced himself not to move, not to shift even an inch knowing exactly what would happen if he even thought about it. Instead, he cleared his mind completely and waited, "They train you well, these Jedi." The Umbaran observed, "I would not expect such control by one so young; not even our own young have such focus."

Zak remained silent, "But I also sense something else from you; a vulnerability along with your strength." The Umbaran stated perceptively, "Ah, I see it now; your mind has been invaded, has it not?"

Zak clenched his teeth, "Yes, and it has made you feel vulnerable. For all your power, you could not stop that intrusion, could you. Hmm....you would be an interesting subject; a nice addition along with your friend. He is your friend, is he not? Is that not why you are here?" The Umbaran continued.

"Commander? You have something to show us?"

"Yes, Kendar; we have business to attend to you, you and I." The Umbaran said, pulling Zak's head back further.

"Oh, I see." The Jedi Master replied calmly, turning toward the Clone commander, "Is this what you had to show me, Commander?"

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi; we didn't think to check that ship." Cody answered apologetically, "He managed to sneak in and take Zak before we could stop him."

"Enough talk; where is my underling?" Salen demanded.

"_Your_ underling?" Obi-Wan questioned, "I was not aware that you owned an underling."

"I will slit this boy's throat." Salen threatened, "Now where is he?"

"I'm here." Ferri answered appearing in the hatchway, "But I don't belong to you, or anyone else for that matter; now, let my friend go."

The Umbaran smiled, "Ah, there you are. Now, take Kendar's weapon like a good underling."

"Kendar?" Ferri repeated in confusion.

"Do you think me a fool? Do think I do not know you are forestalling me? Now, take his weapon before I lose all patience and your friend loses his head." Salen commanded.

Obi-Wan smiled amiably and unclipped the weapon hanging from his belt, "Do as Lord Salen asks, Ferri; I would prefer Zak's head to remain attached to his neck." He instructed, holding the weapon out to the younger Jedi.

Ferri hesitated for a moment, looking from Zak to Obi-Wan before obediently taking hold of the lightsaber hilt, "Very good! Now, toss the weapon toward me." Salen ordered, "Careful, if you hit me, my hand just may slip."

Again the young Jedi hesitated, once more looking toward Zak and then toward the Jedi Master, then back toward Zak again, "What do you want with me, anyway?" He asked.

"The Jedi are interesting test subjects; my people are always interested in those with minds such as yours." Salen answered, "Now, no more talk; toss that weapon over here."

With a sigh, Ferri did as ordered and Salen watched the weapon sail toward him.

------------------

The momentary distraction was enough for Anakin who took the opportunity to pull the Umbaran's arm, and the vibroblade clutched in his hand back away from the captive Jedi's neck. And that was enough for Zak who slipped down away from the Umbaran just as Obi-Wan called his weapon to him, igniting it even as he stepped forward to confront the Umbaran, "This is between us, Anakin." He said in an even tone.

With a nod of understanding, Anakin released the Umbaran's arm and stepped back, gripping Zak's shoulder and pulling him to safety as he did so.

"So it is between us, is it." Salen replied, "When you are dead, I will have two underlings to take back with me."

"You have no ship, Salen; even if you are lucky enough to kill me." Obi-Wan answered.

"Ships are easy to come by; especially here where there are few who care what my business is." Salen retorted, swinging the vibroblade.

Obi-Wan deftly avoided the swing, but chose not to attack in return, "And your business is dealing in Jedi slaves?" He questioned.

"Not exactly; my business is more...scientific." Salen corrected, taking another swing at his Jedi opponent.

"Science; a noble pursuit. But I fail to understand what two Jedi apprentices have to do with science." Obi-Wan replied, circling away from the barge and forcing Salen to turn with him.

"I thought you to be more intelligent, Kendar. It should be apparent that Jedi minds would be of great use to us." Salen said, feinting to the right and striking from the left.

With little effort, Obi-Wan again avoided the blade, this time flicking his own weapon to take the tip from the vibroblade, "Test subjects; I see. For what manner of experiments are these test subjects intended?" He asked.

Clearly frustrated, Salen stepped back for a moment. "That is no business of yours." He stated dismissively before diving forward, trying for a strike at Obi-Wan's midsection.

Dancing away, the Jedi Master's weapon again connected with that of the Umbaran, slicing the blade cleanly in half. With an angry cry, the last of Salen's control slipped away and raised the blade for one last desperate strike. Obi-Wan met the blade, shearing away what was left of it. But the Umbaran's forward motion carried him into the Jedi master, slamming into him and bringing them both to the ground. Obi-Wan shoved Salen off and both opponents scrambled to their feet to face each other again, "Your weapon is useless, Salen; give this up now." Obi-Wan offered.

"Not until you are dead, Jedi." Salen growled and charged forward....impaling himself on the extended lightsaber's blade.

With a sharp intake of breath, the Umbaran looked down at the blue glow imbedded in his chest and then up at the Jedi standing before him. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed as he withdrew the impaled weapon, allowing the stricken Salen to slump to the ground, then knelt down next to the mortally wounded alien. Blood trickled from Salen's mouth as he smiled malevolently, "We...will....have...our...Jedi." He gasped and then began to laugh, which to turned into a strangled cough, ending in a wheeze as the Umbaran breathed his last.

"What did he mean, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked as he came to stand over his friend.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan answered as he stood up and clipped his weapon back on his belt.

Both masters turned away from the body of the Umbaran to face their apprentices, "Are you alright, Zak?" Obi-Wan queried.

"I'm sorry, Master; I should have been able to sense a threat." Zak answered with a shake of his head.

Obi-Wan lifted his chin to examine the thin red line marking the place where the Umbaran had rested his blade, "He was an Umbaran, Zak; they possess the ability of masking their presence and their intentions. You must not fault yourself." He assured the young man.

"What did he want with me...with us?" Ferri wondered.

"He said I would make an interesting test subject." Zak replied, "Do you think the Umbarans are doing experiments with Force sensitives, Master?"

"Well, the Umbarans are known for their telepathic abilities, so it would not be unreasonable to think they are interested in Force sensitives; although I doubt their government would sanction such experiments. However, not all Republic citizens stay within the law; it is possible some Umbarans are conducting illegal scientific work dealing with telepaths of other species." Obi-Wan explained.

"Including humans?" Boba asked as he and Padme joined them.

"Apparently, yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"By the Maker!" Padme exclaimed, "What has happened here?"

Anakin put an arm around her, "That was Lord Salen; he wanted Ferri for some kind of experiment, and he tried to take him by force." He informed her.

Padme looked toward Ferri, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I was never in any danger....this time, anyway." Ferri assured her and then grinned, "Don't you have some business with Jabba the Hutt?"

"Yes; yes, I most certainly do." Padme stated firmly.

"Then let's get to it." Anakin replied, taking her by the arm to escort her to where the captive Hutt waited, however unwillingly, to hear the Chancellor's terms.

* * *

**_To those who are looking for more between Anakin and the Hutt, the next chapter should satisfy. In the meantime, I hope this chapter lived up to expectations - you certainly waited long enough for it! Thanks for reading and reviewing._**


	20. No Surrender

**_Thanks again for your patience and perseverance as I struggled through these last few chapters; again , I struggled with this one, worrying that it might not meet your expectations. I hope it does, but I admit, I'm still very concerned that it will let you all down. In any case, my appreciation for the continued support of: Jedi Knight13, JediAngel001, JediDaughter1, starwarsforever, Mo Angel, Jedi H_soj Te'uqim, Kit M Yonze and Star Wars for Life. Thanks to all of you! I just hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._**

* * *

Chapter 20 – No Surrender

The Hutt mulled over his current situation, inwardly seething at the arrogance of the Alderaani scum who had proclaimed himself ruler of the Republic and the groveling Jedi who stooped to do this meddling chancellor's bidding. Well, he may not have the upper hand now, but Jabba the Hutt would never, never bow to anyone's demands; especially those of that scum, Organa. He glared at Bahl, huddled in one corner; the Weequay torturer had shown his true colors by falling at the feet of the invaders, begging for mercy. Disgusted, he turned away to the corner where he consort knelt, bound and gagged, guarded by two Clones, then growled at the host of armed Clones surrounding his padded platform; soon, he decided, soon enough he would make his move. No one had ever gotten the best of Jabba the Hutt; no one ever would, no matter how many troops they had at their disposal. He laughed, "She vatta no mas to me, hmm?" He stated to the guards.

But this garnered no response, so with one last, low grumble, he closed his eyes; he could wait, and then they would all regret the day the they chose to challenge a Hutt.

--------------

With the Jedi and Boba ahead of her, Padme Skywalker made her way to the inner chamber of the Hutt's great sail barge. It gave her great satisfaction to be the bearer of Chancellor Organa's terms; as far as she was concerned, the oppression of the Hutts, and this Hutt in particular, had lasted far too long. Still, she could not help feeling some apprehension about how Jabba the Hutt would react; though she would never admit it, she was privately grateful for the presence of her husband, his Jedi brother and the Clone contingent Bail had sent. She had never met a Hutt; the closest she had ever come had been so many years ago at the Boonta Eve pod race that a young slave boy named Anakin Skywalker had entered and won, and that had only been a long distance glimpse. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to meet the great beast as she followed the Jedi through a large hatchway. A tattooed alien huddled in one corner, but her eyes moved past him to the large platform where Jabba the Hutt lounged; the Hutt's eyes were closed, but as they approached, they opened and he glared menacingly at them, "Sho vo matto covo." He grumbled.

"You _will_ listen to this." Anakin retorted; apparently understanding just what the Hutt had said.

In response, Jabba waved his hand dismissively and growled. Padme touched Anakin's arm, "Is he going to understand what I'm about to show him?" She wondered.

Anakin smiled as he patted her hand, "Don't let him fool you; he may not want to speak anything but Huttese, but he understands us perfectly." He assured her, "Do your duty, Madame Skywalker."

Padme nodded and stepped forward, pulling out the holo-player, "I bring a mandate from Supreme Chancellor Organa." She announced, laying the player on the floor.

The Hutt pointed a stubby finger at woman, "Yosa woma da Skywalker." He said.

Padme turned back toward Anakin for an explanation, "He wants to know if you're my 'woman'." Anakin interpreted.

Turning back to address the Hutt, Padme smiled, "Yes; but I'm not here as Anakin Skywalker's 'woman', I'm here as Chancellor's Organa's personal representative." She answered, pressing the remote in her hand, triggering the player.

The player hummed to life and slowly the hazy figure of the Chancellor solidified. The figure bowed in respect, _"Jabba the Hutt, I regret the necessity of this message; I had hoped your expressed desire to ally yourself with our Republic was a sincere one, however, your actions following the arrival of my negotiators are proof that you had no such intentions. My predecessor, much to the dismay of the Senate, may have turned a blind eye to your illegal detention and enslavement of Republic citizens, however, I will not be so tolerant. When the abduction of the Jedi, Ferri Cortis, for the purpose of enslavement was brought to the floor of the Senate, they saw their chance to put an end to your depravity against its citizens. To this end, I have sent my chief aide with this recording which will lay down the terms of your....." _

The Chancellor's message was interrupted by an enraged howl as the Hutt launched himself unexpectedly, and with shocking speed, from the platform. Sending the recorder flying, his tail catching Ferri off balance and throwing him into the wall, he leaped toward Bail's assistant. Padme jumped back to evade the attack, but a pudgy hand gripped her arm tightly, jerking her off balance and then dragging her against the flabby body of the Hutt before Boba, who had been standing next to her, could react. Geela started to rise, but was shoved roughly back by her guards as instantly every other weapon in the chamber, including three lightsabers, were pointed at the Hutt, "Let her go." Anakin commanded.

"Now dees woo-man ees my woo-man, yes?" Jabba stated, in a somewhat broken form of the common tongue.

"Let her go, Slug, or I swear...." Anakin threatened.

The Hutt laughed, "Jabba know Jedi Coda; no keell, yesss?" Jabba replied, rubbing his fat head against Padme who grimaced at the foul smell of his breath.

Anakin stepped forward, "We kill in defense, you fat worm." He corrected.

Again the Hutt laughed and then, opening his gaping maw of a mouth, licked Padme's face, "Jedi no match for Jabba da Hutt." He taunted as Padme shrank from the Hutt's unwanted avarice.

Red hot anger rose up in Anakin and with a cry of outrage, he stormed toward the Hutt before Obi-Wan could stop him.

"Poodo!" The Hutt uttered, not expecting such action at his taunting. He slithered backward, dragging his unwilling hostage, but found himself cornered against the platform. In a pointless attempt to prevent capture, he shoved Padme into the advancing Jedi; Padme landed against Anakin, who was momentarily distracted as he caught her, giving the Hutt a chance to sweep several Clones off their feet with his huge tail. But it was a temporary victory only as the Hutt found himself facing three lightsabers; still unwilling to surrender, he swung his tail toward the threatening Jedi. Zak and Obi-Wan leaped easily over the obstacle; the master landing on one side of the Hutt, the apprentice on the other. Jabba howled in frustration as he realized his error – it was now impossible to keep both these Jedi in his sights at the same time....and he had lost track of Skywalker. Suddenly, something landed on him, straddling his back as if he were a burden beast and Jabba now knew what had become of that third Jedi. He tossed his head from side to side in a vain attempt to dislodge the unwanted rider, but the Jedi's legs tightened their grip, pinning the Hutt's arms uselessly against his side, "Give it up, Jabba; you're finished." Skywalker ordered above him.

"No, Skywalker; you fineeshed." Jabba countered and then started to roll over.

Anakin leaped clear, but the Hutt could not control the roll he had initiated and suddenly found his vulnerable underside dangerously exposed. He flailed, struggling to right himself and then suddenly he felt the searing laser heat of a Jedi weapon, "No keell; Jabba hos no way-pon." He stated, shying away from the heat.

"Then Jabba will have to surrender to me." Anakin answered.

"Jabba sur-end-er." The Hutt agreed, "No keell, yesss?"

"Don't listen to him." Boba entreated, his own blaster pointed at the Hutt's head.

---------

Free from the Hutt's grip, Padme retreated to the wall where her husband's apprentice struggled to rise, "Ferri?" She inquired with motherly concern.

"Yeah, I can't believe I let him do that." Ferri mumbled thickly, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Easy." Padme replied , "Here just sit still for a moment."

"I'm alright, stop fussing." Ferri retorted, brushing her helping hand away.

--------

The Hutt was at his mercy; this Hutt who had lured him here under false pretenses, attacked his step-family's homestead, captured and tortured his Padawan and who had just fondled his wife like....could Anakin allow him to surrender?

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice broke into his train of murderous thoughts. What had he been thinking? How many times had he vowed never again to slaughter without mercy? Twice he had lost control, twice he had regretted his thoughtless actions; he had no desire to add to those terrible incidents.

"No kill." Anakin repeated, pulling the lethal Jedi weapon back.

The Hutt emitted a low growling laugh, "Jedi fools." He mumbled, flipping himself over and rising up to his full height, "Dis Jabba's place, no sur-ren-der to scum Or-gan-a."

Anakin backed up a step, holding his weapon in front of him as the Hutt advanced on him, he managed one more step before Jabba's great bulk engulfed him. A horrible low moan filled the chamber as the Hutt pulled back, swaying, his stubby arms grasping at the seared hole in his abdomen. His tail swung convulsively from side to side and drool dripped from his gaping open mouth. From their place against the wall, Ferri and Padme watched the death throes of the Hutt. The huge eyes grew first wide and then glazed over, his head tipped to one side and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, then, with one last heaving breath, the huge alien lay still. For a moment, the only sound in the room was the muffled weeping of the Chagrian female, then Anakin shook his head as he stepped away and extinguished his weapon, "What have I done?!" He exclaimed, turning to look toward Obi-Wan.

"You gave him a chance to give up, Anakin; he killed himself rather than surrender to you." Obi-Wan told him, powering his own weapon down and stepping forward to grip Anakin's shoulder, "You must not blame yourself for this."

"I...I wanted to kill him, at first...but...Force, I've...I've done it again." Anakin stammered.

"No, Anakin." Obi-Wan insisted, tightening his grip.

"No, you don't understand; if you hadn't stopped me...I was losing control." Anakin explained, shaking his head again. Would he never learn to control his rage? Must he always be dependent on someone else to remind him to act with honor?

Padme shook her head at the body of the Hutt, "I guess it won't be necessary to play the rest of the recording." She pointed out, steering Anakin's thoughts at this newest problem, "We didn't expect the Hutt to give up without a fight, but we never suspected he would rather die than surrender."

"The Hutt controlled everything here; once the news gets out that he's dead, there will be chaos." Anakin replied.

"Bail can find someone to take over here." Boba interjected.

"That's right, Boba; at least temporarily until a responsible leader from this system can be found." Padme continued.

"But until some kind of authority has been established, the Hutt's death must be kept quiet." Obi-Wan added.

"I've made mess." Anakin said with a sigh.

Padme leaned against him, "No, darling. Obi-Wan was right; Jabba never intended to give up, he was just waiting for the right moment to make a move." She countered, "Come now, there are other things to tend to."

Reluctantly, Anakin turned away from the shriveling body of the huge Hutt; feeling suddenly bone tired, he allowed his wife to steer him out into the corridor. Obi-Wan gave quiet orders to the Clones before turning to follow them; as he reached the hatchway, a hand reached out from the corner, "Please, Master Jedi, I only did what I was ordered to do." The Weequay appealed.

"You will have your chance to state your case at your trial." Obi-Wan replied then turned to the guards, "Have this one and the Chagrian taken up to the command ship."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." The guard answered with a nod.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan exited through the hatch, ignoring the continuing appeals from the Weequay. Ferri lingered for a moment, "Are you coming, Ferri?" Zak asked from the hatchway.

"Please, young Jedi; you must understand I...." Bahl began.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ferri answered, cutting the Weequay off in mid-sentence as he stepped around the torturer.

Boba stood for a moment looking down at the dead Hutt; Jango, he knew, had done business with the Hutts from time to time. Now the Hutt had joined his self-proclaimed father in death; he thanked the Maker for having been given the opportunity to turn away from that life. He nudged the beast with the toe of his boot and then turned toward the hatchway, "Surely you, young sir, will listen." Bahl said, "I had no choice but to obey."

"Yeah; tell it to someone who cares." Boba retorted as he walked out into the corridor.

--------

Dena looked up as Anakin and Padme appeared in the doorway; the now-conscious Twi'lek smiled at their demeanor; he knew Jabba the Hutt would escape, "So, you failed to capture Lord Jabba; soon you will know his wrath." He said with a vengeful laugh.

"Oh we captured him alright." Anakin corrected.

"Did you, now? Then why so down-trodden?" Fortuna questioned, "No, I believe you are lying; if you had truly taken him, then your faces would reflect this victory."

"Capture does not equal surrender." Obi-Wan added as he stepped out.

"What is meant by that?" Fortuna demanded.

"Jabba is dead, Fortuna." Anakin revealed.

The Twi'lek gasped, "What? No, I do not believe you." He denied.

"Fine; believe what you wish, I'm too tired to argue with you." Anakin replied as, first Zak and then Ferri appeared in the doorway.

"Where's Boba?" Dena asked.

"Coming." Boba answered from behind the two Jedi apprentices.

"So the Hutt really is dead?" Owen queried.

"Yes; he chose to throw himself onto Master Skywalker's sword rather than accept Bail's terms of surrender." Boba confirmed.

"What happens now?" Dena wondered.

"Now, Padme will contact the Chancellor to inform him what has happened, and he will tell us what we should do next." Obi-Wan answered, "In the meantime, if we may prevail on your hospitality, Owen."

"Yes, absolutely." Owen assured them.

"Murderers; you come here, thinking you can just take over. What gives you the right?" Fortuna demanded angrily.

Anakin laughed, "Oh please, let's not argue rights here; not after what you did to Ferri." He retorted.

"Commander Cody will be bringing out two prisoners to transport up to the command ship, take this one along as well." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." One of the Clones replied, then pointed toward the covered remains of the Umbaran, "What about that one?"

"I'll ask the Chancellor; but I would think that would be a matter for the Umbaran government to deal with." Padme answered, "I suppose he should be taken up to the command ship until we know what they want to do."

"Just wait until news of this reaches the other Hutts; do you actually believe this is the end of anything?" Fortuna ranted, "You have plunged this system into the chaotic mess it was before Lord Jabba took charge."

"If I am not mistaken, Republic forces have already landed and have started to take control; there will be no chaos. Any attempt by another Hutt to take Jabba's place will be squashed." Obi-Wan informed him.

The Twi'lek only glared hatefully in response. Padme put an arm around Anakin's waist, "Can we leave this place now?" She asked.

"Yes." Anakin answered as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Leaving the shuttle for the Clones' use, Boba, Dena, Padme and, under protest, Ferri boarded Slave I, while Anakin chose to return on the sled with Owen and Obi-Wan retrieved the swoop bike he had borrowed from the Lars'.

It was a short flight from Jabba's palace to the homestead, and Boba dropped his old ship onto the sand between Mon Motha's blue touring ship and Padme's silver cruiser. Waiting just outside the upper entrance into the homestead dwelling with Cleigg Lars were the Skywalker younglings and Owen's wife, Beru. As soon as she caught sight of Ferri, Livie hurried toward him, wrapping her little arms around his leg, "Awe you alwight, Fewwi?" She asked, "I was so woewied."

Tired as he was, Ferri squatted down next to her and wrapped his free arm around her, "I'm alright, Livie." He assured her, "Here now, don't cry."

"I'm sowwy."

"Don't be sorry, honey." Ferri said gently, then stood up, taking her hand as they walked toward the others. Beru eyed him critically, "You need food and a bed." She told him and Ferri did not disagree, "Come on; I started cooking as soon as I got home. I'm sure you could all do with a good hearty meal."

The ground travelers spotted Padme's cruiser when they were still a fair distance from the homestead, and Owen sighed happily knowing his wife would be waiting for him when they arrived. He had not realized how much he missed her presence even though she had only been gone two days. After stowing the sled and bike, they entered the homestead to see almost everyone, including Captain Antilles who had piloted Padme's ship, seated at the table, "Daddy!" Livie cried as she leaped up to greet her father.

"Alright, alright, settle down and finish eating." Anakin told his enthusiastic toddler as he sat down next to Padme who put a clean plate in front of him.

Anakin started to pile food on the plate; for the first time since Ferri had been taken, he found himself actually hungry, "Where's Ferri?" He asked, "I thought he'd be stuffing himself."

"Well?" Anakin prompted when no immediate answer came.

"Ferri barely made it inside under his own power, Annie." Padme answered, "Raymus and Boba helped him into bed."

Immediately Anakin was on his feet, heading to the alcove Ferri had used before his abduction when Cliegg laid a hand on his arm, "Relax, son; he's sleeping. After what he's been through, that isn't so surprising is it?" He said quietly.

Anakin pulled away from him, "How would you know anything about what he's been through?" He demanded angrily.

Cleigg sighed and shook his head, "Maybe you should tell him, Dad." Beru suggested.

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked, his tone still angry.

Cleigg Lars sighed again, but nodded, then stood up and moved to a small table in the corner, "Just after dawn, I heard a speeder coming toward the homestead; it only slowed down enough to throw this." He began, holding up a small recording cylinder.

"And?"

"I didn't know what else to do but play it." Cliegg continued, "It's...uh....it was not pleasant to watch, Anakin."

Anakin glanced at the cylinder, then at his step-father and swallowed, "You can probably guess what is on it; everything they did to Ferri is on this holo-recording. It appears Jabba had already thought he had won against you, and wanted to taunt you with his success. The thing is, Anakin; I _do_ know pretty much what that boy went through; I've seen it firsthand." Cliegg told him, holding the cylinder out to him.

For a moment, Anakin did not move, "Take it, Anakin; do whatever you wish with it. Perhaps it could be used as evidence when it comes time to try those responsible." Cliegg said.

With a nod, Anakin took the offering, gripping it tightly, "I think I'll just check on Ferri." He replied, smiling at Cliegg remorsefully, "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"I know." Cliegg answered, returning the smile and gripping Anakin's hand tightly and then releasing it.

Anakin patted the older man on the shoulder and then turned back toward Ferri's alcove. Anakin stood in the doorway for a moment just watching the rise and fall of Ferri's chest. There was an empty plate and glass on the night-table next to the bed, and Anakin had smile; so, apparently Ferri had stuffed himself before going to sleep. He entered the room and bent over his sleeping apprentice. The bruising on the teenager's face stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin; there were heavy bags under his closed eyes, his lips were cracked and the upper one split and swollen, "What have they done to you, my poor Padawan?" Anakin whispered as he brushed a hand across Ferri's cheek and fingered the tangled braid extending from behind Ferri's right ear.

"Master?" Ferri mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"Ssh; I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Anakin replied.

"Sorry....so tired." Ferri answered, fighting to stay awake.

"I know; so sleep." Anakin said quietly, gently stroking the teen's forehead, "Just sleep."

Ferri sighed, slipping easily back to sleep, lulled by the comforting voice and reassuring presence of his master. Anakin stayed a few more minutes and then quietly slipped out, heading for the privacy of the garage, needing, but not entirely sure he wanted, to see the contents the holo-recording given to him by Cliegg. He was not surprised when Obi-Wan joined him a few minutes later, "I thought you might like some support when you viewed that." He explained.

"I would, thanks." Anakin replied, "Where are my children? I'm sure this is something I don't want them to see."

"They are occupied; I made sure of that before I came to meet you." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded, "Well, let's just get this over with then." He said.

"Are you sure want to do this, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have to do this." Anakin answered.

The recording was nearly two hours long; beginning with a commentary by Jabba himself. While Ferri's time in solitary darkness was not part of the recording, the Twi'lek supplied the amount of time the 'underling' had spent chained to the floor in the cold lightless cell. What was included in the horrific recording was the pronouncement that had induced Ferri into rebellion, the subsequent beating and all encounters between Ferri, the Twi'lek and the dungeon guards up to and including the humiliation of being stripped completely and hosed off in full view of the Chagrian female. Ferri's actual torture was not recorded, according to the Twi'lek, because the torturer, Bahl, did not allow it; but the Twi'lek announced the length of the sessions and provided a visual recording of Ferri's condition after each one. That Ferri had endured the torture as long as he had was proof enough of just how far the young man had come since his failure on Myrkr. And Anakin could barely control his emotions when the pain-racked boy had finally relented to the Twi'lek's demands. It nearly broke Anakin's heart to see the utter defeat on the young man's face, just before the Weequay rendered him unconscious. Tearing his eyes from the recording, Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was sharing his pain. Apparently the Weequay again required privacy because the next scene revealed Ferri's limp body being jerked from the table and dragged roughly down the corridor with the recording ending soon after he was dumped onto a mat in yet another dark cell.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. My counsel of patience caused your apprentice much pain." Obi-Wan said quietly as the images faded.

"We had no choice; doing anything else may have resulted in his death." Anakin countered and looked his friend in the eye, "Patience saved his life."

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan replied softly, stroking his beard.

* * *

**_This isn't quite the end, I have a tiny little twist planned and hope you can stick with this for at least another chapter or two so I can tie up all the lose ends. Don't be afraid to be honest, remember, I won't break, I promise. Thanks for reading....and leaving a review._**


	21. Consequences, Confessions & Wise Counsel

**_Greetings loyal readers! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays as much as I did; I had hoped to post another chapter by Christmas, but I just didn't have the time to devote my full attention to writing. Then, I had a hard time getting back into it, and couldn't decide just how to write these concluding chapters. In any case, my Christmas present from all of you were your wonderful reviews! I relished each and every one of them! So, as always, I wish to thank you all by name: JediDaughter1, JediKnight 13, starwarsforever, MoAngel, Star Wars for Life, JediAngel001 and otcpa - my very loyal and very supportive faithful readers. Crow T. Author - my friend, who just finished chapter 3. Death-God-777 - who has been reading my stories for the past couple of months and who gave me a huge and wonderful review of them all up to this point. Bronzeraven- an old fan, and new reader to this story. And last, but definitely not least, Jedi Hsoj, who has just recently starting reviewing. I know I've said this many times, but without you, there would have been no 10th story; thank you all once again. _**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Consequences, Confessions and Wise Counsel

For the most part, Ferri slept soundly through the afternoon and into the early evening; rising only once to go the private area; when he returned to the alcove, Beru was just placing a pitcher on the bed table. She turned to smile at him, "I thought you might want something to drink." She said.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." Ferri replied.

"Trouble? After what you've been through? Don't be ridiculous, Ferri." Beru answered dismissively.

"But, they came here for me; it was my fault Owen was hurt." Ferri argued.

Beru huffed impatiently, "They came here for Padme; it was because of you that they didn't get her. And because of you, they left without hurting anyone else." She countered, and looked up to meet his gaze, "And because of you, this planet is finally free of the Hutts."

"I was captured and had to be rescued; my master and Master Kenobi took care of the Hutts." Ferri corrected.

"You are wrong." Beru persisted with a shake of her head, "And I'm through arguing with you because you should be resting."

Ferri rubbed his free hand across his forehead, "You see, look at you, weak as a newborn eopie; back into bed with you." Beru ordered.

And Ferri had not argued with her; meekly accepting the full mug she held out to him as he sat down on the bed. It seemed he had barely laid down again when he felt himself drifting once more into sleep. He roused briefly several times, but only long enough to drink, and even then he barely remembered doing it. At some level of consciousness, he sensed that he was being checked on from time to time, but he was too tired to open his eyes in order to see who was doing the checking.

-----------

The mood at the evening meal was surprisingly subdued considering the outcome of recent events. After all, Ferri had been successfully liberated, and because of the Hutt's death, without fear of reprisal. But relief over Ferri's safe return was tainted by the evidence of the brutal treatment he had been subjected to during nearly a week of captivity. And then there was Jabba's death, which could potentially - as the Twi'lek had predicted - throw the planetary system into a chaotic mess before the Republic had a chance to organize any kind of substantial leadership. Of course, no one spoke of this, but, with the exception of the younglings, who were too young to understand, and Ferri, in his exhausted oblivion, everyone was well aware of the possibility. And no one felt more keenly responsible than Anakin, who had been so naive as to have thought Jabba the Hutt had ever even considered allying with the Republic, that he had not only endangered his family by bringing them here in the first place, but his apprentice had nearly lost his life, and Anakin had brought about the upheaval of Tatooine society by killing its leader. He had wanted an end to slavery, but would the Hutt's demise bring that about? Or make matters worse? Would the majority of those living on Tatooine accept Republic rule? Or rail against it? What happened to a society based on slavery? Would the economic system completely collapse without the unpaid labor force that supported it? And could Ferri's suffering be measured against Tatooine's freedom? With these thoughts weighing on his mind, Anakin slipped quietly outside to think.

-----------

Padme stood up as she watched her husband climb the steps leading outside, but felt a hand on her arm, "Padme, let him go." Obi-Wan advised.

"But...." Padme started to protest.

"He needs a bit of time alone." Obi-Wan explained.

"How would you know what he needs?" Padme retorted , finding herself uncharacteristically annoyed with the Jedi Master.

Taken aback by her harsh tone, Obi-Wan released her arm; of late, his counsel seemed to be both ill-advised and unwanted, "Forgive me." He said quietly, "You must do what you think is right."

Even Padme's children did not hide their shock at their mother's anger, which appeared completely unwarranted; Zak resisted the temptation to defend his master, sensing the younglings' confusion at Padme's unusual outburst.

"I'm sure Master Kenobi meant no offense, Padme." Cliegg interjected, trying to defuse the situation.

Padme's hand flew up to cover her mouth; what was the matter with her? "No." She replied, shaking her head, "No, of course not; I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." She said.

"It's alright, Padme; I am sure you know best what Anakin needs right now. It was wrong for me to interfere." Obi-Wan answered, seemingly unaffected by Padme's earlier behavior.

"Well, it's not alright. You are my friend, Anakin's friend; you did not deserve to be snapped at." Padme insisted.

Obi-Wan smiled, "We have all been under a great deal of stress lately; it is not surprising that tempers flair." He assured her, "I do understand."

"I'm glad _you _do." Padme stated, shaking her head again.

"It's alwight, Mommy; evwebody gets mad sometimes." Livie piped in, causing everyone to laugh, and putting a final end to the tense situation.

After all was said and done, Padme realized Obi-Wan would know what Anakin needed at that point; the pair shared a bond she could was still trying to understand. Instead of violating her husband's solitude, she helped Beru clean up after the evening meal, half-listening to Cleigg and Owen playing with her children; she heard nothing from Obi-Wan and Zak, and she assumed they had retreated to a private corner to meditate. Boba and Dena had retreated to Slave I; deciding that the Lars homestead was already overcrowded and not wanting to overtax their hospitality. Tomorrow would be a busy day, Bail's interim leader would arrive with another message from the Chancellor for the people of Tatooine. Then the difficult work of transition would begin. But for now, Padme was content to listen to her children's laughter again, after nearly a week of uncertainty.

-----------

Ferri's awareness returned slowly; he became conscious of the soft bedding beneath him, the blanket covering him, the bandage around his neck and the one binding his left arm across his chest, the laughter of younglings in the room beyond, the clatter of dishes. He lay unmoving, waiting for the pleasant illusion to shatter, leaving him chained once more in cold darkness; he closed his eyes, expecting the comforting noises to fade into the silence of his solitary confinement.

"Ferri? Are you awake, Son?" Cleigg asked.

"Cleigg?" Ferri mumbled in a voice thick from sleep.

"Are you up to eating something? We've already had supper, but I'm sure we could find something." Cleigg continued.

"Eat?" Ferri repeated.

"Well, you don't have to, of course; but I'm sure you haven't had much since...." Cleigg trailed off.

Ferri focused his eyes on Cleigg standing in the doorway, "Is this real?" He asked.

Cleigg's weathered face broke into a smile, "Yes, son; it most certainly is." He confirmed, "Now, I'll bet you're hungry."

"Yes sir, I guess could eat something." Ferri replied, grunting as he shifted to sit up.

"Easy; you're not exactly in the best of shape." Cleigg reminded him.

"No, I guess I'm not." Ferri answered, sliding his legs over the side of the bed.

Cleigg sighed, "I'm sorry." He said.

"What for? It wasn't your doing." Ferri countered.

"You were a guest in my home." Cleigg replied.

Sensing that the discussion was heading along the lines of the one he had had earlier with Beru, Ferri decided to change the subject, "Are my boots around somewhere?" He asked.

"At the end of the bed." Cleigg answered, "Here, let me do it."

Having only one free hand, Ferri did not refuse Cleigg's offer, "Your friend, Dena, is quite the healer." Cleigg said as he pushed the first boot home.

"She worries too much." Ferri replied.

"Well, she's a woman; they have a tendency to do that." Cleigg pointed out as he shoved the other boot on, "There we go."

Ferri looked down, "I thought I lost this pair." He said.

"Oh, I think one of those troopers found them when they did a sweep of Jabba's palace." Cleigg informed him.

"Huh...what else have I missed?" Ferri wondered.

"Those Clones have been coming and going ever since you got here; they've established outposts at Mos Espa, Mos Eisley and even Anchorhead. Padme and the Chancellor have been conversing back and forth all afternoon, and I believe the Chancellor is sending someone here to take charge of everything until we can find our own leader to take over." Cleigg explained.

"I can't believe I slept through all that." Ferri said as he followed Cleigg into the common area.

"You needed it." Cleigg answered, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm a Jedi; I shouldn't have." Ferri replied.

"Being a Jedi doesn't make us invulnerable, Ferri." Zak interjected.

"I know; but I still don't think I needed another five hours of sleep." Ferri countered.

"Your body said you did, Padawan." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Beru exclaimed, "We've eaten, but it won't take me more than a few minutes to heat up a plate for you."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble." Ferri objected, seizing the opportunity to end a discussion he knew he would have lost anyway.

"It's no trouble; sit, sit." Beru insisted, almost pushing into a seat at the table.

Ferri started to protest, "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you." Owen advised as he put an arm around his strong-willed wife.

The young Jedi sighed and shook his head, but did not press the issue, even though privately he felt he had done nothing to earn such special treatment. If only they knew what he had said in the bowels of Jabba's dungeon....oh, it would have to come out eventually, he understood that, but he just couldn't bring himself to expose his shameful, cowardly behavior just yet. And so he forced himself to accept the unwarranted, undeserved attention. He looked up to see Obi-Wan studying him, stroking his beard; a characteristic sign that the master was thinking. Ferri averted his eyes under this scrutiny.

-----------

"_Your friend is troubled." _Obi-Wan relayed through the bond he shared with his apprentice.

"_Yes, I sense shame and guilt." _Zak replied, _"I could understand the shame, what they did to him was humiliating; but guilt?"_

"_Perhaps there is something he has not told you." _Obi-Wan suggested.

Zak turned to look at his master, "You know what it is." He murmured quietly.

Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled and the ghost of a smile played on his lips; it had been far too long since his apprentice had used his unique Force talent, "_And so I do; as do Anakin and Cliegg_." He admitted.

For a moment, Zak remained silent as he digested this last bit of information; Obi-Wan could 'feel' him thinking, _"It was something on Cleigg's recording, then. What was it?" _He finally queried.

"_Nothing to warrant such feelings of guilt or shame; however, Ferri believes this to be his secret, and his alone, so it would be wrong for me to tell you." _

"_I understand; it might help if he talked to me about it, though." _Zak decided.

"_It might; as his friend, he may open up to you, but tread carefully, Padawan; do not confront him directly, allow _him_ to tell _you_ what is troubling him." _Obi-Wan counseled.

"_Yes, Master." _Zak answered then stood up and moved toward his friend seated at the table.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his apprentice; as terrible as the last few days had been, perhaps, he thought, in helping Ferri overcome his ordeal, Zak would be able to finally climb the mountain of his own mental difficulties. Another presence tickled the edges of his mind, and he looked over at Padme who was playing a game with her younglings, "You may want to go out to Anakin now, Padme." He suggested.

Padme smiled at him, "I can give him my love; but you share his mind, Obi-Wan. You know what he needs right now more than I do." She answered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Do I?" He questioned.

"Yes, you do." Padme replied with complete confidence, turning her attention back to the game.

"Are you certain, Padme?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes." Padme affirmed, not even looking up.

Still unsure, Obi-Wan brushed her mind gently, but sensed no animosity; and so, with a nod, he turned and headed up the steps leading outside.

-----------

"So, how are you?" Zak asked as he sat down on the bench across from his friend.

"Alright, more or less." Ferri answered.

"You'll feel better after you've had something to eat." Beru interjected, setting a steaming plate of leftovers in front of him.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"And there's more where that came from when you've finished that." Beru added.

"Uh...I think this will do, thanks." Ferri assured her.

"Dessert then, when you've finished." Beru pressed.

"Really, I'm fine; why does everyone keep fussing over me?" Ferri demanded with more impatience that he intended.

Because you've spent the last five days in hell, Ferri." Zak answered.

Ferri shook his head, "I don't deserve all this attention." He countered, thinking privately, _'if you only knew what I did, you'd agree with me.'_

"After what you've been through, whether you believe you deserve this 'attention' or not, you need it, son." Cleigg said from the adjoining room.

Beru smiled, patted Ferri's shoulder and returned to the kitchen.

Zak narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, "What happened to you in there, Ferri?" He asked, lowering his voice so that only Ferri could hear him.

"I would have thought that would be obvious." Ferri retorted.

"Beyond the obvious." Zak added.

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, you know." Zak replied.

"Really? Well, it's nice to see _you_ got something out of all this." Ferri said bitterly as he guessed Zak's implication.

"Don't be bitter, Ferri; I want to help you." Zak persisted.

Ferri sighed and shook his head, "There's nothing you need to help me with." Ferri answered.

"Now you sound like me a couple of weeks ago." Zak pointed out.

"Ferri, I know you're hiding something; I can sense your guilt." Zak went on when Ferri remained silent.

The knuckles on Ferri's left hand turned white as he gripped his fork tightly, "What could you have possibly done to be ashamed of?" Zak pressed.

Ferri lowered his head as he played with the food on his plate; Zak waited for several minutes and then sighed, "Alright, look, I don't know what you think you've done, but I do know it's not as terrible as you make it out to be. Haven't you been through enough without beating yourself up about nothing?" He questioned.

"It's not 'nothing', Zak." Ferri murmured.

"Yes, it is; my master told me that much." Zak insisted.

"What?!" Ferri exclaimed, shoving the untouched plate of food away as he stood up...and then abruptly dropped back down, overcome by a wave of dizziness.

"Easy, Ferri." Zak advised.

"Are you telling me that Master Kenobi knows what I did?" Ferri questioned, "How?"

"It's better if you hear that from your master; all I can tell you is that you're making way too much of whatever it is you think you've done." Zak answered.

"I thought I'd have more time to accept their judgment against me. I planned on confessing it myself...." Ferri went on.

"Who's judgment?" Zak asked.

"When this goes before the Council, I'm finished. I've blown my last chance." Ferri explained.

"Ferri, I've told you..."

Ferri buried his head in the crook of his left arm, "You don't know what I did." He murmured.

"No, I don't." Zak admitted, "But my master does, and he thinks you're being far too hard on yourself."

"You don't know anything about it." Ferri retorted, raising his head to glare angrily up at his friend.

"I'd like to." Zak said, then stood and then moved away from the table, "Look, nevermind, just sit down and eat. If you want to talk, you know where to find me."

With a sigh, Ferri sat back down; satisfied, Zak turned toward the common room, "Thank you, Zak."

Zak nodded, then looked back and smiled, "We're friends, Ferri."

-----------

"You take too much on yourself, my friend." Obi-Wan said as he came alongside Anakin.

"It's about time I start taking responsibility for my actions." Anakin replied.

"Well, it appears to me that your actions brought about the very thing you came here to accomplish." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Have I? Or have I thrown this whole system into chaos?" Anakin questioned.

"With change there is initially always some level of disorganization; especially where the system eliminated was as deeply entrenched as the one here. That's why the Chancellor sent troops in – to maintain order until a new system can be established." Obi-Wan explained, "Surely you must have given that some thought ."

Anakin sighed, "That's just it; I didn't. I was so focused on what I wanted, I never thought about what it would actually mean for the people here; including the Hutts." He confessed, "If I had, I would have realized Jabba would never have allowed himself to be ruled by a government that would end all his business dealings. I would have seen his offer to negotiate for the trap it was, and would not have walked into it and nearly gotten my apprentice killed."

"What has happened cannot be changed, Anakin; and the result is not all that bad, is it?" Obi-Wan answered.

"I put my family in danger, and look what Ferri what through because my bad judgment." Anakin persisted.

"But your family is safe, my brother; that is what you must hold on to. Holding onto what cannot be changed serves no purpose, and prevents you from moving on; and you must move on before you can help Ferri." Obi-Wan counseled.

Anakin kicked the sand angrily, "Just one more thing I've failed at." He retorted and then sighed, "I'm sorry; from the start of this, I've been on the edge of losing control."

Obi-Wan smiled gently sensing Anakin's turmoil, "We all have faults, my brother; and lack of control is yours. As long as I have known you, you have struggled with it. It does not take away from what you are, here." He replied, pointing at Anakin's chest, "You are a Jedi in your heart; but that does not make you perfect. None of us are."

"I hope you'll always be here to remind me of what I am, Obi-Wan." Anakin stated.

"It was not so long ago that you did not welcome my counsel, or consider it wise." Obi-Wan reminded him sadly.

"I didn't welcome your counsel because it wasn't what I wanted to hear." Anakin countered and then looked his brother in the eye, "I have never known it be unwise. I don't know what I'll do when you're not here to give it to me."

"Well, by that time, I hope you will no longer need it." Obi-Wan answered, smiling again, "But I am here now, Anakin; as are Padme and your family and your apprentice, who badly needs _your_ support and counsel right now."

"Ferri." Anakin sighed, "How will I ever convince him that what he said was not a betrayal?"

"Open your mind to him, my friend; and he will feel it for himself." Obi-Wan advised.

* * *

**_Well, the action, as you can see, is over, but there will still be at least one more, possibly two chapters to tie up (hopefully) all the loose ends....I do have a couple of little surprises for you, so I hope you stay tuned to the end. Thanks again for reviewing! _**

**_TamsynDell_**


	22. Guided by the Force

**_Thank you all for sticking with me during these long interludes; I am, as always, so grateful for your support. This next chapter is dedicated to these readers, who were patient enough to wait until I could get another chapter ready for posting: MoAngel, JediAngel001, DeathGod777, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, MartinKanou, Jedi Hsoj, JediDaughter1, and BronzeRaven. Thank you one and all._**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Guided by the Force

After being persuaded to end his meal with dessert, Ferri finally convinced Beru that he could not possibly eat another bite and pushed himself away from the table and moved into the the doorway separating the eating area from the common room.

Zak, who had been coaxed into joining the younglings' game, glanced up at his friend, "Are you busy?" Ferri queried.

"Not that busy." Zak answered.

"But it's your turn, Zak." Kendyl protested.

"You can take my turn, Kennie." Zak replied as he stood up.

"Alright." The youngling agreed.

"But that's not fair! Then he gets two moves!" Luke objected.

"Well, then you all take turns taking my turn, then you'll _all_ get two moves." Zak suggested.

"That sounds fair to me; unless you all want to quit now and go to bed." Padme interjected.

Zak's suggestion, backed by their mother's ultimatum, settled the matter, and Zak followed Ferri back to the privacy of the alcove. It was there that Anakin found them a short time later. Zak stood up when Anakin appeared in the doorway and then looked back at his friend, "It will be alright; you'll see." He assured him, and then slipped past Anakin out of the alcove.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Anakin asked.

Ferri could not meet his master's eyes, "Everyone keeps treating me like....like a hero...but I...." He trailed off.

Anakin sighed as he entered the alcove, called the stool to him and sat down, "You don't feel like a hero." He finished.

Ferri nodded, still unable to meet Anakin's gaze, "I don't see why not; you protected Padme's identity and you allowed yourself to be taken prisoner so that no one else would be hurt. That's pretty heroic, don't you think?" Anakin said.

Ferri shrugged, "Oh, I know, you were only doing what any good Jedi would do, but that doesn't take away from the courage you showed in doing it." Anakin continued.

"Maybe." Ferri conceded.

Again, Anakin sighed and then pulled the small recording cylinder from his utility belt, "This was delivered to Cleigg this morning." He said, holding it out to his apprentice.

For a moment, Ferri only stared at it, making no attempt to take it, "What's on it?" He finally asked.

"Oh, I think you have some idea." Anakin answered, "Don't you."

Ferri rubbed his forehead, "Zak said you knew what I did; I guess it's on that recording." He guessed.

"I saw nothing on this recording that you should be ashamed of, Padawan." Anakin told him.

Finally, Ferri raised his eyes to meet the Jedi master's, "I called you a fool." He confessed.

"I know." Anakin revealed.

"But I called you a fool." Ferri repeated.

"Meaningless words forced from you after hours of torture." Anakin countered.

"But I insulted you." Ferri argued.

"So you actually do think I'm a fool?" Anakin questioned.

"Well, no, of course not, but..." Ferri started.

"Then the words _were _meaningless." Anakin concluded.

"It was the coward's way out." Ferri stated.

"It was the _only_ way out, Padawan." Anakin corrected.

"You don't know that." Ferri disagreed.

"Then what else would have put an end to it?" Anakin questioned.

"They would have had to quit before the sale." Ferri answered.

"And how much longer would that have been?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Ferri admitted, "But the Twi'lek said I was too valuable to damage too badly."

"Ferri, do you know how long Bahl had been working on you?" Anakin asked.

"No; does it really matter?" Ferri replied.

"I think it does." Anakin said.

"Why?"

"Because Bahl is a master torturer, and it took him six hours to finally force you to submit; had you not given in when you did, you most likely would have been permanently crippled. That you were able to hold out as long as you did before giving in showed incredible strength." Anakin explained.

"I shouldn't have given in at all." Ferri muttered bitterly, "Jabba would never have let them...."

"To the Jedi haters bidding on you, it would not have made a difference whether you could work or not; they weren't looking for a working slave, they were looking for a Jedi they could take their hatred out on, or in the case of that Umbaran, a test subject. And if you _had _been somehow crippled, better for them because there would have been less chance for you to get away from them." Anakin explained, "But that would have been a great loss to the Jedi Order, especially for me."

"I don't think the Council will see it that way." Ferri argued.

"You're wrong about that, Padawan." Anakin replied.

But Ferri only shook his head, and Anakin could sense that the younger man remained unconvinced.

------------

After leaving the alcove, Zak felt the urge to seek counsel with his own master; this mission, thrust upon him by necessity, had awakened his sense of duty and brought about a new confidence in his abilities. He was finally ready to resume active training. He found his master watching the moons rise above the homestead, "Did Ferri tell you what he is so ashamed of?" Obi-Wan asked without turning around.

"Yes." Zak answered.

"And?"

"And he thinks the Council is going to send him off to the Ag Corps when they find out." Zak said.

"Is that what you think?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"No; I think he did the only thing he could under the circumstances, and I told him this." Zak replied.

"But he does not believe you." Obi-Wan guessed.

"No."

"Well, perhaps Anakin will convince him." Obi-Wan said hopefully.

"I don't know, he's pretty much convinced himself that he's on his way out." Zak countered, "And he thinks they'd be right to do it. That's the worst part."

"This sounds very familiar." Obi-Wan pointed out as he turned to face his apprentice.

"I know." Zak admitted.

"And what have you concluded?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That neither one of us has done anything wrong." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That has been a long time coming, Padawan." he stated.

Zak thought for a moment, "I think I had to see it from the other side." He decided.

"Apparently." Obi-Wan said, "And now you are ready to continue your training."

"I guess I just needed a little push." Zak confessed, "I'm just sorry it had to take something like this to do it."

"Sometimes 'little pushes' come from unexpected sources; at least some good has come out of all this." Obi-Wan answered.

"What's the matter?" Zak asked, "I thought you'd be pleased to hear I'm ready to get back to work."

"I am more than pleased, Padawan." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." Zak replied.

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Anakin appeared in the homestead doorway, followed by his apparently reluctant apprentice, "Will you convince this hard-headed apprentice of mine that he is not going to expelled." He demanded, shoving Ferri up to face the older Jedi.

"See, I told you." Zak said under his breath.

"Why would he believe me if you have failed to convince him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I thought maybe if he heard the same thing from both of us, it would finally sink into his thick skull." Anakin answered.

"Ah. Ferri, I assure you, you have done nothing to warrant expulsion, suspension or even censure." Obi-Wan said.

"You can't speak for the whole Council." Ferri countered.

"Well, that's it then, Anakin; he will just have to hear it from the entire Council." Obi-Wan concluded.

"So you're just going to brood until we get back to Coruscant?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm not brooding." Ferri corrected, "You're all the ones that keep pushing this."

"You wear your guilt like a shroud, Ferri." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Oh....I'm sorry." Ferri replied shamefully.

"Force!" Anakin exclaimed out of frustration.

"What did I do now?" Ferri wondered.

"Please talk some sense into him." Anakin requested.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan faced the young apprentice, "Listen, Ferri, I know you will not be convinced that you took the only course of action left to you; and that the words you were forced to speak meant nothing because you did not believe them; or that you have done nothing to merit the 'special treatment' you seem to think you have been given. But I assure you, that no one here sees your actions as anything less than heroic.

"At great cost, you guarded the identity of an important government representative and insured the safety of innocent lives by allowing yourself to be taken. You must not be ashamed of what was forced upon you, Ferri; the alternative would have resulted in injuries you would never have completely recovered from." He explained, and then held a hand up when Ferri started to protest, "The methods Bahl used can result in permanent nerve and muscle damage after only a few hours; if you do not believe me, check with our healers, they will tell you the same thing. You weren't being interrogated, Ferri, you weren't being forced to reveal any state secrets; you were being punished. That you held out as long as you did, shows great strength and great fortitude."

"But I gave in." Ferri countered.

"Because your body couldn't take any more, Padawan." Anakin interjected.

"Zak didn't give in." Ferri pointed out.

"Now you are comparing your situation with Zak's on Bella; it is not the same thing, Padawan." Obi-Wan argued, guessing that Ferri was citing Zak's decision to die rather than allow himself to be harnessed to a deadly weapon.

"No, it isn't; because Zak chose to do the right thing." Ferri stated.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Ferri, the Lodgers were trying to use me to power their war machine; don't you think you would have made the same choice if you had been in my place?" Zak interjected.

"I...I don't know." Ferri answered, "But since I didn't have the courage to hold out against Jabba's torturer, so probably not."

This answer was met with simultaneous exclamations of frustration and exasperation from the other three Jedi, but it was the ethereal presence, until then only listening to the exchange, whose wisdom finally started to crack Ferri's stubbornness, _"This is not a question of courage, young one; you have already demonstrated great courage in allowing those mercenaries to take you in the first place, and in your resolve while a prisoner of the Hutts. That you finally relented was not a cowardly act by any means. You can only compare your choice to Zak's if you disregard the circumstances surrounding those choices. In Zak's case, his power would have been used to fuel the Lodgers' war against the Cave Clan, resulting in many casualties. On the other hand, _you_ would have been the casualty. Both of you made the correct choice based on your unique situations. But there is more to it - and this is something perhaps even Zak has not yet realized - both of you were guided by the Force in making your decisions." _Qui-Gon explained.

"Zak maybe, but I couldn't even feel the Force, let alone be guided by it." Ferri refuted, grasping at any reason to hold to his own feeling of guilt.

And this response garnered the same result as his previous one, with the exception of the Jedi spirit who apparently found it amusing enough to chuckle, _"This apprentice of yours is more stubborn than you are, Anakin; I would not have thought that possible." _He said mirthfully.

"Tell me about it; I think it's my punishment for being such a trial for my own poor master." Anakin replied.

Zak smothered his a smile, but Obi-Wan could not help but laugh as he patted Anakin on the shoulder, "I think I made a valid point." Ferri piped in, indignantly.

"_Did you not feel your master's presence while you were gagged and chained in the dark, Padawan?" _Qui-Gon questioned.

Ferri didn't answer immediately as he turned the implication of the wise master's question, _"You understand now, don't you." _Qui-Gon prompted after allowing the young man to think.

"I think so; I _did_ feel Master Skywalker through the Force, so I was never really without it even though the collar dampened my ability to sense it." Ferri deduced.

"_And if you were never truly without it, then you could have still been guided by it." _Qui-Gon continued, _"Can you see this now."_

Again Ferri didn't answer right away, "I think so, yeah." He conceded, "I don't know if the Council will see it that way, though."

"I see no reason why they would not; however, if it will make you feel better, we will have them meet with you when we return home." Obi-Wan answered.

"So that you can hear it from them face to face, my stubborn Padawan." Anakin added with a smile.

Ferri shrugged, apparently not quite ready to believe there would be no repercussions for what part of him still thought was a major indiscretion, _"Do you feel at least a little less guilty, Ferri?" _Qui-Gon asked.

"A little, I guess." Ferri admitted, and after a moment's thought, "Thank you, Master Jinn."

"_You are most welcome, Young Ferri; do not worry so much about the Council, they will be more understanding than you seem to think." _Qui-Gon replied, _"And remember, the Force is always with you."_

"Even when I can't always feel it." Ferri finished.

"_Yes." _

"And you?" Ferri wondered.

"_I will always be here when you have need of my counsel, as I am for your master." _Qui-Gon assured him.

The ethereal master remained with them for only a few moments longer and then slipped back into the Force.

Anakin glanced in the direction of his apprentice. The young man was staring out into the now-darkened desert, apparently in deep thought. Respectfully, no one spoke, and it was Ferri who finally broke the silence, "Master, what would have happened if the Hutt had not decided to sell me?" He suddenly wondered.

"Then Boba and I would have come in to get you out the way we had planned in the first place." Zak answered before Anakin could.

Ferri silently considered this for a moment and then focused on Anakin, "Did you know what they were going to do before you met with Jabba?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head, "Obi-Wan only told me that he was coming; he didn't trust the comm enough to tell me more than that until after he got here." He replied.

"So when you promised me that you'd get me out, you had no idea how you were going to do it." Ferri deduced.

"Not an inkling." Anakin admitted with a grin.

"How could you make a promise you weren't sure you could keep?" Ferri questioned.

"I always keep my promises, Padawan." Anakin insisted.

"You are a Jedi, Ferri; leaving you at the mercy of the Hutts was never an option." Obi-Wan interjected.

Zak nodded solemnly in agreement, "When did you decide to help?" Ferri asked.

"Are you kidding?" Zak exclaimed, "As soon as I heard what happened Master Obi-Wan and I talked about what my part should be."

"So he knew that Boba and Dena were coming." Ferri continued.

"Ferri, if everyone didn't know what everyone else was doing, this would have never worked." Anakin told him.

"But you couldn't have known what I did that caused the Hutt to want to get rid of me; so how...." Ferri started.

"We spent a lot of time in Mos Espa; Dena and Boba checked out the market and bars just listening for any news about Jabba's latest acquisition, while I met my master to get his instructions." Zak explained.

"So when you found out Jabba wanted to sell me off..."

"When we met again, he filled me in on the new plan." Zak finished.

"And you did all this just to help _me_." Ferri said, his awe clearly evident.

"As I said, you are a Jedi, leaving you at Jabba's mercy was never an option." Obi-Wan repeated, and then put a hand on Zak shoulder, "Now, it is getting late, and the next few days will be busy ones; I suggest we all get some rest."

"Yes." Anakin agreed as he placed his own hand on Ferri's shoulder and turned him toward the homestead, "And I for one, have a lot of sleep to catch up on." He stated.

Ferri nodded and allowed Anakin to guide him back to the dwelling; as much as he had slept, he found himself tiring again. Perhaps, he thought, everyone else was right; perhaps the Council would be more understanding than he originally thought. But at the moment, he was just too tired to worry about it; and, in any case, tomorrow there would be more important matters to deal with. With a sigh, he plopped down onto the bed without bothering to remove his boots and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**_There will be at least one more chapter, to wrap everything up....including the little twist or two I promised. Thanks once more for reading and leaving those all important reviews! _**


	23. The Heart of the Jedi

**_I had not meant to leave you all hanging so long again, so I apologize for that. These last few chapters have proven to be more difficult that I ever thought they would be. This one is hopefully long enough to make up for my long delay between postings, and I have already started on the final chapter as well. So hopefully that will be posted without another long delay. In any case, one of the little surprises I had planned is in this installment...the other will be in the next chapter, which will be the final one. Once more I want to thank my faithful, loyal and very, very patient readers: Kit M. Yonze, JediKnight13, Star Wars for Life, MartinKanou, JediDaughter1, starwarsforever, JediAngel001, DeathGod777 and bronzeraven. I'm always so grateful for your encouraging reviews, and your everlasting patience while I eek out these final chapters. I promise the wait will not be so long for that last one. Thanks again, and enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 23 – The Heart of the Jedi

Ferri awoke early enough that the morning light was barely strong enough for him to distinguish the objects in his room, all of which appeared as varying shades of gray and black. With a sigh, he stretched his free arm above his head, working out the stiffness in his back and right shoulder before pushing himself up into a sitting position and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran his hand over his head; Force, he thought, his hair was filthy....and so, he realized, was the rest of him. Maybe Master Kenobi would allow him to use the facilities on Vice Chancellor Mothma's ship. Someone had removed his boots and so he bent down and struggled for several minutes to slip them on before giving up – putting boots on one-handed was apparently not possible, he decided. Instead, he stood up, rooted in his rucksack for a set of clean clothes, picked up his boots and slipped quietly out so as not to disturb the sleeping household. The first sun was just rising above the horizon as he made his way across the sand toward the blue touring ship parked next to the Skywalkers' silver cruiser. Waking the Jedi master did not concern him; Obi-Wan, he knew, rose early to meditate. A fact that was confirmed as ship's hatchway slid open and the Jedi in question stepped down and headed toward him, "You are up early." He observed when they met.

"I've been doing almost nothing but sleep for nearly two days." Ferri replied.

Obi-Wan smiled, "And eat." He added.

"Yes." Ferri agreed, then shifted uncomfortably.

"You should have asked Anakin to help you with your boots." Obi-Wan advised, looking down at the younger Jedi's bare feet.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone, and I didn't want to wait....I...uh...I wanted to....well, I have a favor to ask of you, Master Kenobi." Ferri said haltingly.

"You wish to use the facilities on the ship." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Uh...yes." Ferri confirmed, "Could I?"

"Of course; I should have offered before now." Obi-Wan answered.

"Thanks; I thought maybe I'd feel better if I were clean....and I'd rather not smell like a toilet when the Chancellor's interim leader arrives." Ferri explained.

"I can certainly understand that." Obi-Wan replied sympathetically and then gestured toward the ship, "I will not keep you any longer."

"Oh, what about Zak? I don't want to wake him either." Ferri said suddenly.

"You will not disturb him; he is already up." Obi-Wan assured him.

Ferri nodded, "Good." He replied, obviously relieved that no one would be inconvenienced on his account, "Thanks again, Master Kenobi."

"No thanks necessary." Obi-Wan insisted with a smile.

Again Ferri nodded then started to walk toward the ship, "Ferri."

The younger man turned to regard the older master, "Will you need assistance?" He inquired.

"I...uh...." Ferri faltered, his need for help warring with his reluctance to impose on Obi-Wan's time, "I'll manage; you probably want to meditate."

"My meditation can wait a few minutes more." Obi-Wan answered, "There is no shame in needing help you know."

"I know; it's just that I've been so much trouble already." Ferri explained.

Obi-Wan sighed and he covered the distance between them in two strides, put a hand on Ferri's right shoulder and guided him toward the ship, "Let me be the judge of that." He said.

Ferri did not protest further; admittedly, despite what he had said, he had been secretly wondering just how he would manage with only one arm.

Once onboard, Obi-Wan led the way to one of the staterooms where he eased Ferri's tunic over his head and started to unwrap the bandage securing his left shoulder. Gingerly, Ferri flexed his arm, testing the wounded shoulder's range of motion while Obi-Wan turned his attention to the bacta pad adhered to his back, carefully pulling it away from the whip welts, huffing in disapproval as he gently probed the partially healed stripes, "What _didn't _they do to you, Ferri Cortis?" He sighed.

Ferri couldn't help smiling, "Not much." He answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Well, do not be overzealous when cleaning your back, they are barely healed and it would be best if you did not open them again." He advised.

"Yes, Master." Ferri replied.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"No, I think I can manage from here, thank you." Ferri assured him.

"Very well; call Zak if you need any help." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Ferri answered.

-------------

The second sun was just rising as Obi-Wan made his up to a small rise a short distance from the homestead. Before that sun had risen much higher, Anakin joined him; sitting down quietly and placing a cup of tea on the sand next to his meditating brother, sipping from his own mug while he waited for Obi-Wan to acknowledge him.

"Good morning." The older Jedi said quietly.

"It is, isn't it." Anakin agreed, taking another sip, "You haven't seen my apprentice, have you?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I have." He answered, reaching for the cup Anakin had brought for him.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or do I have to probe your mind?" Anakin demanded.

"Onboard the Vice-Chancellor's ship; he said he did not wish to smell like a toilet when Chancellor Organa's interim leader arrived, and asked if he could use the ship's facilities." Obi-Wan revealed.

"Understandable." Anakin replied, "I'm surprised he managed to get his boots on."

"Ah...that task eluded him." Obi-Wan said, "He was carrying his boots when he found me."

Anakin huffed in annoyance, "Blast it!" He exclaimed, "Why didn't he wake me up?"

"He said you had missed too much sleep on his account already." Obi-Wan told him, taking another drink and then smiling, "He is every bit as independent as you are, my friend."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing." Anakin mumbled as he scrambled up, "If he couldn't even get his boots on, he's going to need some help."

"I gave him a hand before I came up here, and I asked Zak to wait in case he needs anything." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that's fine; but he's my apprentice, and he should have asked for my help in the first place." Anakin replied curtly, "I think I'll just let your apprentice go about his own business."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he watched his former apprentice head toward the ship, "I rather thought you would, Anakin." He answered once he knew Anakin was out of earshot.

"Master Anakin is in a mood this morning." Zak said as he joined his master a few minutes later.

"Kicked you out, did he." Obi-Wan guessed.

"In a manner of speaking." Zak replied.

"Don't take it personally, Padawan; I believe he is more hurt than angry." Obi-Wan told him.

"So I guessed. I just hope he doesn't take it out on Ferri; he never meant to slight Master Anakin." Zak answered.

"I think Anakin knows that." Obi-Wan assured him, finishing the last of his tea.

Zak nodded, "That looks good, do you think there's more where that came from?" He wondered.

"Knowing Beru Lars, I would be surprised if there was not." Obi-Wan replied, "I could use another cup myself."

-------------

Ferri felt the tension of the past days ease away as he lay in the hot bubbling water. When he had asked Obi-Wan's permission to use the ship's facilities, he had expected a shower, not a bathing tub with sauna jets; he only hoped it wasn't too presumptuous of him to take advantage of that added luxury. He laid back, resting his head against the back of the tub and sighed; he knew he should not linger too long, but it just felt so good to relax if only for a few minutes. But then he felt the strong Force presence of his master and heard him apparently speaking with Zak in the adjoining stateroom. Time to get going, he decided, just as his master rapped lightly on the door, "Padawan?"

"Just finishing, Master." Ferri answered, scrambling out of the tub as he spoke.

"Do you need help?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet." Ferri replied as he stepped out onto the floor and began to towel himself off. Remarkably, the hot water seemed to have eased his shoulder somewhat; it was still sore and stiff, but not nearly what it had been.

Still, when he opened the door to allow Anakin in, he was dressed only in his underdrawers.

"Why didn't you tell me if you needed help, Ferri." Anakin admonished.

"You were sleeping." Ferri replied.

"Then you should have woke me up." Anakin said.

"You missed enough sleep on my account." Ferri answered, "I could use your help now, though."

-------------

Cardl the Hutt scowled as he listened the scout's report, "So they have _all_ come here?" He questioned, "What am I do with them?"

"They are asking for asylum, my lord." The scout answered, "It appears...."

"Yes, I know how it appears." Cardl retorted impatiently, waving a stubby arm in irritation, "And now because of that fool, Jabba, I am being invaded by every Hutt from his wasted planet. I won't stand for it, Egan."

"Of course not, Lord Cardl." Egan agreed and then himself addressed the scout, "Does it look as if the Republic plans on taking over permanently?"

"I think so; they have set up several outposts and there is talk of bringing in an interim leader to help establish a democratic system." The scout reported.

"I don't want all those Tatooine Hutts honing in on my operations here just because Jabba brought the Republic down on his head." Cardl stated, "They will just have to find another planet to corrupt."

"I agree, my lord." Egan concurred.

"Will that be all, my lords?" The scout inquired.

"For now; you have done well, Aeril, my friend. Keep an eye on our Tatooine 'guests' until Egan and I figure out what to do with them." Cardl instructed.

"As you wish, Lord Cardl." The scout, Aeril, replied, bowing before withdrawing.

The Hutt waited until the scout was gone before sighing heavily, "Well, Egan, my friend, how can I keep the Republic from my doorstep? Damn Jabba anyway; first he hires an assassin to kill their Chancellor, and then he contrives to lure its diplomats into a trap. I think if that Jedi had not killed him, I would have." He ranted.

"The Republic has never had cause to assert their authority here; perhaps, the assurance that we will not interfere with their attempt to liberate Tatooine will be enough to keep them at bay." Egan suggested.

"Hmph. And what of the Hutts who are demanding I grant them asylum?" Cardl questioned, "I do not want it to look as if I am harboring fugitives. And I doubt I can guarantee they will not try to wrest control of their planet back from the Republic; even now, I am sure they plotting on just how to do it. I do not want their actions to be held against me."

"Well then, there are several options to consider, my lord." Egan replied.

The Hutt narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze on Egan, "Several?"

"Yes, Cardl." Egan insisted, ticking them off with a finger for each, "One, we can simply refuse those Hutts asylum and demand they leave Nar Shaddaa. Two, we can turn them over to the Republic as a show of good faith. Three, we can allow the Republic forces to come here and take them....."

Cardl grunted, "If they leave, they could still conspire to reestablish themselves on Tatooine, and that could come back to me even though I had nothing to do with it. But if I turn them over to the Republic or allow the Republic to come here to get them, there is the chance that one or more of them will escape and seek vengeance on me." He countered, "I do not believe any of those options will benefit us."

"In that case, there is but one option remaining, my lord." Egan replied.

"I suppose I have little choice." Cardl grumbled reluctantly.

"Not if you want to be absolutely sure, Cardl." Egan told him.

With a great sigh, the Hutt nodded, "Let it be done then, and done quickly. I do not want them getting wind of it beforehand." Cardl instructed.

Egan nodded and stood up, "And, Egan." The Hutt added, "Be sure they do not suffer; it is not entirely their fault that Jabba was an idiot."

"Quick and painless, Cardl." Egan assured him, "I will arrange for a feast in memory of their leader; they will die happy."

"Very good, Egan." Cardl answered, "Once you have seen to this, I would like you to represent me on Tatooine."

"Have you considered making a personal appeal, my lord?" Egan wondered and then added hastily, "Perhaps a recording that I could present to their leader?"

"Hmm.....yes, yes; an excellent idea!" Cardl exclaimed, clapping as he rocked back, "Have I told how lucky I am to have you as my advisor?"

"On more than one occasion, my lord." Egan replied.

Cardl responded with a booming laugh.

-------------

The diplomatic transport arrived sometime around midmorning; its pilot landing the ship neatly next to the Vice-Chancellor's ship a short distance from the Lars homestead. After meeting with Padme and the Jedi, the Chancellor's interim leader would then be escorted to Mos Espa which had been chosen as the site for the new capital, at least temporarily. The purpose for this particular choice was to give a clear message to everyone that the reign of the Hutts was finished; what better way to convey that message than by taking over Jabba's own center of power. As for Jabba's palace, it had already been taken over as the headquarters for the new security force. The Chancellor was determined to erase all trace of the Hutts; the sooner that was accomplished, the sooner the inhabitants of Tatooine would accept the new authority.

And so, as the ship's engine's wound down, the welcoming party, consisting of the Jedi, Padme and Owen Lars, waited for this new leader to make his appearance. However, the first person to step off the ship was one no one was expecting.

Ferri staggered back and gasped in shock as his master placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. Obi-Wan stepped forward and bowed respectfully, "Master Windu." He said in greeting.

The Council Master returned the bow, "Master Kenobi." He replied, not missing Ferri's reaction to his presence, "The Chancellor requested a Jedi escort, and, as there was another matter I wished to address personally, I volunteered."

At that point, a swarthy human appeared in the hatchway and stepped lightly down, "May I introduce the first Viceroy of Tatooine, Abel Morgan." Mace announced.

Once the greetings were over, Owen invited them to the homestead where Beru had a midday meal prepared.

Guessing that _he_ was the other matter to which Master Windu was referring, Ferri averted his eyes and took another step back hoping to delay the inevitable just as said master turned his attention to him, "Padawan Cortis, I understand you believe you have business to discuss with the Council." He stated.

Well, there it was, sooner than he had hoped, but perhaps it would be best to settle the matter now, "Yes, Master Windu." Ferri murmured, still unable to meet the Council Master scrutiny.

Perhaps this could wait until after we eat, Master?" Owen suggested.

"Actually, I think I'd rather do this now and get it over with." Ferri decided.

Mace nodded in agreement, "However, there is no reason why the rest of you cannot start; this will not take very long." He said and then turned to Owen and they started toward the homestead, "Is there somewhere we might be alone, Owen?"

"Well, our home isn't large, but the workshop should give you the privacy you wish." Owen answered, "Ferri knows where it is."

Once they reached the dwelling, Ferri led Master Windu to the opposite side of the homestead, "Whewe day goin', Daddy?" Livie wondered as she watched them enter into the courtyard.

"They're just going to talk, Honey." Anakin assured his youngest child.

"Is Fewwi in twuboe?" Livie asked.

"No; he just thinks he is." Anakin answered.

"Oh....what does dat mean?" Livie persisted.

Anakin sighed, "Ferri thinks he's done something wrong when he really hasn't. Master Windu is going to try to make him see that he hasn't." He explained.

Livie shook her head, "I stiw don' unnerstan'." She said.

"I know; maybe you will when you're older." Anakin replied as he reached down to pick her up, "Come on, let's see what Auntie Beru has for lunch."

-------------

Mace waited until the door had slid closed behind Anakin's apprentice before turning his attention once more to the young man standing before him. Fixing his gaze on Ferri, who immediately lowered his eyes to stare at the floor; crossing his arms across his broad chest, the dark-skinned master stared silently at him for several minutes, "Do you know why I am here, Ferri Cortis?" He finally began.

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered.

"Care to enlighten me, then?" Mace requested.

Ferri raised his head to meet the Master's gaze, "I don't understand." He replied.

"You don't understand what enlighten means?" Mace questioned.

"I know what the word means, Master; I just....well, I would have thought...." Ferri stammered.

"Thought...?"

"Well, I thought that the reason why you're here would be obvious." Ferri answered, pulling the recording disc from a pouch on his belt, "You're here about this."

"Am I?" Mace said as he took the disc and then rubbed his other hand across his chin, "Well, I suppose I am, in a way."

"You know what's on it then; what I did." Ferri guessed.

"Yes, Master Skywalker transmitted the contents to us yesterday." Mace confirmed.

Ferri licked his lips and swallowed before reaching down to unclip the weapon hanging from his belt, "Then there no point in wasting time; I can't deny what I did....even if that recording hadn't been made, I would have confessed." He said.

"Confessed?" Mace echoed making no move to take the lightsaber Ferri was now offering to him, "I must admit, Cortis, I am confused."

"Why? Unless, my master edited that part out." Ferri replied, extending the weapon again.

"I was not aware the recording had been altered in any way." Mace told him, "Perhaps to save time, you can tell me what it is you apparently believe you have done that warrants surrendering your lightsaber."

"It's what I said, Master Windu; it's on the recording, surely you heard it." Ferri explained, again trying to surrender his weapon.

"I am at a loss, Ferri. From what I witnessed, what the entire Council witnessed on this recording was a shocking display of cruelty and injustice; certainly nothing on it suggested to us that you be stripped of your rank. We are all in agreement that your actions warrant praise, not censure." Mace answered.

"Then you must have missed the part where caved in to the Hutt and insulted my master." Ferri said.

"Ah, I see; you mean when, under torture, you were finally forced to repeat someone else's words?" Mace questioned, "Yes, we all witnessed that as well; and still could find no fault in your behavior."

"But what I did was cowardly." Ferri protested.

"After hours of torture your body could take no more, and so you did what they demanded of you; how is that cowardly?" Mace wondered.

"I should never have given in." Ferri insisted.

"And had you not, what would have been the result?" Mace asked.

Ferri didn't answer, "You cannot answer because you already know the answer, do you not?" Mace pressed, "And tell me, Ferri, would your silence have been the worth the price of your life?"

"Jabba didn't want me dead; the Twi'lek told me that much." Ferri countered.

"There is a such thing as quality of life, young man; what quality would have been left you had you suffered permanent injury?" Mace asked, "What would that have accomplished?"

"I could still hold my head up and say I hadn't given in." Ferri answered.

"Ah, now I see. This is about pride, then." Mace deduced.

"Pride?" Ferri repeated, "No, I would never..."

"Yes, pride; is that not the only thing you stood to gain or lose? What else was at stake, Ferri?" Mace asked.

Ferri felt his knees weaken and leaned against the door, his lightsaber falling from lifeless fingers, his legs giving out beneath him as he sank to the floor, weighted down by the enormity and truth of Mace's assertion, "Force." He whispered harshly, burying his head in the crook of his right arm, fighting back bitter tears of shame and disappointment in himself.

With a sigh, Mace squatted down in front of him, "Here now; that is not such an unforgivable offense under the circumstances." He said, "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Ferri obeyed, "I thought...I thought giving in was the worse thing I could do....but to allow pride to...." He stated haltingly, "Oh, Force, what kind of Jedi...."

"After what you were subjected to, Padawan, it is not so hard to understand the instinct to hold on to what little they left you with." Mace explained, "We are, none of us, infallible, you know."

"I know....but...I seem to be more....fallible than most." Ferri answered.

"Oh, I do not believe that to be the truth." Mace disagreed, "What was done to you was horrendous, Ferri, and under the circumstances, you have no cause for shame; in fact, I have no doubt, had the stakes been higher, had they demanded something truly treasonous from you, that you would have held out at the cost of your life."

"How could you know something like that? Especially since I...." Ferri trailed off, unable to bring himself to finish.

"Because of how long you _did _hold out. Ferri, after we viewed that recording, we consulted with our healers, and we were told that you lasted as long as you could have without sustaining permanent damage, and that would have served no purpose. Your subconscious mind understood this even though your conscious mind did not; fortunately for you, and for us, it was your subconsciousness that won out." Mace answered and then sighed, "But I am sure you have already been told this."

"I have...but..."

"There is no 'but', Padawan." Mace interrupted, "You must not dwell on the one thing you, and only you, believe to be a failing. Words forced upon one under such circumstances are meaningless, and cause harm to no one...although , in this case, apparently, yourself, so stop beating yourself over the head with them."

"It appears what I've been beating myself over the head with is my loss of pride." Ferri said, "And I'm not sure if that isn't worse."

"It was not something you were consciously doing; and considering what you have been subjected to, a perfectly understandable reaction, it was, after all, the only thing you were left with." Mace replied, "And tell me this, would the Ferri I knew five years ago have willingly sacrificed himself to protect someone else?"

"Well, no....but I didn't know what they were going to do to me." Ferri hedged.

"Oh come now, Ferri, surely you did not think they were asking you to tea." Mace objected, "You must have had some idea of what you were getting yourself into."

Ferri didn't answer; it would have been wrong for him to continue pretending he hadn't known what he was doing at the time, "That is selflessness, the very heart of a Jedi; and something you did not possess five years ago. And you see, Ferri, that is what the Council sees in you now; and why it will not, it cannot, find any fault in your actions these past few days." Mace explained, picking up the fallen weapon, "This is yours; the Council has no need of it."

Swallowing hard, Ferri reached out tentatively as Mace laid it in his hand and then closed his fingers around it before standing up, "I hope this puts an end to the matter." He said.

Ferri nodded, took a deep breath as he clipped his weapon back to his belt and then gripped Mace's offered hand so that the Master could help him to his feet, "Good; because there is much work to be done, and your master will have need of your help." Mace told him, "Come."

-------------

Anakin glanced toward the courtyard for the umpteenth time, this time finally spotting what he had been waiting for....and about time, he thought to himself. He had been wondering how long it would take Mace Windu to drive some sense into his stubborn apprentice's head. The Council Master walked beside Ferri, one hand on the young man's shoulder, his lips moving as he spoke quietly. Ferri's eyes were downcast, but he nodded, apparently listening to what Mace was saying. Mace glanced up to see Anakin watching and gave him a quick nod. Anakin smiled and nodded back as he heaved a sigh of relief. With Ferri's problem obviously solved, they could finally get down to the business at hand. Before the end of the day, news of the Hutts' hasty departure from Tatooine would be common knowledge, Abel Morgan would be firmly ensconced as Tatooine's democratic leader and Egan, Cardl the Hutt's personal representative would have made his appeal for truce between Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa. Rumor had it that the Hutts had fled to Nar Shaddaa, and when questioned, Egan, admitted as such to Viceroy Morgan, adding cryptically that they had Cardl's assurance that he had no intention of allowing any of them to interfere in, or usurp, the Republic control of Tatooine....provided the Republic did not attempt to extend that control to Nar Shaddaa.

By morning, every Hutt who had fled Tatooine in the aftermath of Jabba's death were themselves dead; the feast thrown in memory of Jabba the Hutt, having led to their untimely demise. As promised, each died happily and painlessly, drifting into eternal slumber never knowing the food and drink they were stuffing themselves with was fatally tainted. Cardl the Hutt would keep his side of the bargain....and trusted the Chancellor to keep his own as well.

* * *

**_So, was it worth the wait? Hope you'll stick around for the finale. Thanks again for reviewing! _**


	24. Departures and New Beginnings

**_I apologize again for the long delay; perhaps it is because I didn't want this story to end that I found it so hard to finish. To make up for my lapse, I've made this chapter extra long, and I've also finished the epilogue which I will post as soon as I've finished posting this one. To those who have stuck with me through the long journey, I thank you. As I have always done, this chapter is dedicated to those who patiently waited for the last chapter: JediDaughter1, MoAngel, JediKnight13, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, JediAngel001, bronzeraven and Jedi Hsoj. I will be forever grateful for your support, encouragement, patience and perseverence. Thank you! _**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Departures and New Beginnings

Ferri bit his lip and gritted his teeth as the healer probed and manipulated his damaged shoulder, but he set his jaw and curled his right hand into a white-knuckled fist, determined not to acknowledge the pain. It had been a long day, however, made even longer with Master Windu's announcement that a Jedi healer waited aboard one of the Republic fleet ships in orbit above the desert planet; and so, when the healer touched a particularly sensitive spot, the young Jedi hissed in pain, barely controlling the urge to pull away as recent memories of Bahl's torture surfaced unexpectedly.

"Almost finished, Ferri." The healer assured him.

Ferri nodded, banishing the unpleasant memory, clamping his eyes shut as the healer continued his examination; then the healer's fingers turned from painful probing to gentle massage, easing the tension caused by his machinations, "Better?" He asked solicitously.

"Much, thanks." Ferri answered.

"You may sit up now." The healer told him, easing one hand under Ferri's back to push him up.

"Well, what's the verdict, Declan?" Anakin asked from where he sat at the other side of the compartment.

The healer shook his head, "I will never understand what attraction there is to deliberately inflicting pain." He began with a sigh.

"How bad is it?" Ferri asked.

Declan carefully slipped Ferri's right arm into the sling around his neck and then secured it to his chest with a soft strap, "Aside from torn ligaments, muscles and tendons, your rotator cuff is torn." He said.

"Is that bad?" Ferri asked.

"Well, it's nothing that can't be fixed." Declan answered.

"But...?" Anakin prompted, standing up and moving to the exam table.

"But it's going to need surgical intervention." Declan concluded.

"Surgical...you want to cut me open?!" Ferri exclaimed more than questioned.

"Relax, Ferri." Declan said calmly.

"You're sure there's no other way? My talent won't do it?" Anakin asked.

"It's too torn up, Anakin." Declan told them.

Anakin nodded, "Well, you're the expert; if that's what it takes, we'll take care of it as soon as we wind things up here." He decided, "It shouldn't be more than a couple of days."

Declan frowned, "Is Ferri's assistance here absolutely necessary?" He wondered.

Anakin furrowed his brow, "I suppose not." He said, "Why?"

"Scar tissue has already started to form; the sooner the damage is repaired, the less of that the surgeons will have to deal with, and the easier it will be to repair." Declan explained.

Ferri paled considerably as he swallowed nervously, "Don't I have a say in this?" He demanded, "It's my shoulder, after all. And, anyway, it feels like it's getting better."

"I don't doubt that it does; and to a certain extent, it _is_ healing. The problem is, you will never regain any useful degree of mobility without repairing the damage first." Declan replied.

"What are you afraid of, Padawan?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing.....it's just....well, I'd rather not be sliced up like...well, like a piece of meat." Ferri answered.

"I'm sure it won't be like that, Ferri." Anakin assured him.

"Right." Ferri retorted, obviously unconvinced.

"Come now, Ferri; surely you can't believe I would recommend this if I thought you would be 'sliced up like a piece of meat'?" Declan questioned, "Where would you get such an idea?"

Puzzled and curious, Anakin brushed Ferri's mind lightly; picking up an image of a much younger Zak, lying on a metal slab with his side laid open, Anakin now realized what had sparked Ferri's apprehension, "Oh good grief." He mumbled, "Ferri, what makes you think this is going to be like what happened to Zak on Belarid?"

"Belarid?" Declan echoed, "What was done to Zak there was primitive butchery, Ferri, not surgery. If that's what you're worried about, then I can tell you right now you have no reason to be."

Ferri considered this for a moment, even going so far as to probe Declan's mind, then finally exhaled and nodded in acceptance, "So are you going to do it here, then?" He asked.

"No, no; it's best done by a specialist. I'd like to head back to Coruscant as soon as possible." Declan answered.

"Well, I don't know, Declan; I'd rather be with him for something like this." Anakin hedged.

"I intend to oversee the surgery myself, Anakin; I'll take good care of him." Declan assured him.

"I'll be fine, Master; I'm not a kid any more, you know." Ferri insisted, apparently now confident in his change of heart.

"I know, I know; it's just that...well, after what happened...." Anakin trailed off.

"You won't lose me again, Master; I promise." Ferri said.

Anakin sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, "Well, don't you think it would be better if he his other injuries were healed first?" He pressed, "Shouldn't he gain back a little more strength before you do this?"

"They are already well on their way to healing, Anakin; and with no sign of infection. And he should have gained most of his strength back by the time we get to Coruscant, at least enough to make it safe for surgery." Declan countered.

Again, Anakin sighed, "Alright, alright; if you're sure." He finally conceded.

"Good man; he'll be fine, I promise." Declan replied.

"Are you sure about this, Ferri?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I'm sure I want the use of my left arm back, so, yeah, I guess I am." Ferri answered.

"Alright." Anakin conceded again, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I'll be fine, Master." Ferri said, even managing a reassuring smile.

Anakin put a hand on Ferri's shoulder, "May the Force be with you, Padawan." He said.

"And with you, Master; you'll probably need it more than I will." Ferri replied, "Let me know how everything turns out."

Anakin left his apprentice reluctantly and headed for the shuttle bay where a pilot waited to take him back to the planet. He watched from the port hole as the frigate grew smaller and the shuttle drew away from it. Within half an hour, the shuttle had deposited him back at the Lars homestead and lifted off. Anakin watched it rise until it disappeared into the stratosphere and then walked, head down, to the farm's living quarters knowing that, before the hour was out, the medical frigate would have left the system headed for home.

Padme met him at the entryway, "Where's Ferri? Is he alright?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Anakin answered.

"_Be_ fine? What's wrong?" Padme pressed, suddenly very concerned, "Why didn't he come back down with you?"

Anakin put an arm around her, "He's fine, love. Declan decided it would be better to take him back to Coruscant and have a specialist fix his shoulder....and he said it would be better to do it as soon as possible." He explained.

"Then you should have gone with him." Padme said.

"No, he's in good hands with Declan; and I have a job to finish here first." Anakin told her.

--------------

Far, far away, many light years from Tatooine at the edge of the Republic Territories on the planet of Umbara, just as the official ceremonies on Tatooine were winding down, another meeting was taking place.

"So it is certain; Salen is dead." One stated more than questioned.

"Yes, there is no doubt." Came the answer.

"That is sad news indeed." Another said.

"Well, in truth, a public auction like that on Tatooine was too much of a risk. The Jedi would never have let one of their own be sold in such a manner." Yet another added, "We will be lucky if the entire mess is not traced back to us."

"Is it known if he revealed anything before he was killed?" The first wondered.

"Murdered you mean. But no, he remained loyal to the end." The third answered.

"I do not think we can call it murder, Anival." The second countered.

"I concur; Salen would not have surrendered; if there was no escape for him, he would have assured he could never talk. He forced the Jedi to kill him." The fourth agreed.

"Yes, I have always thought he was a far too fanatical, sometimes losing sight of our goal." The first said.

"Well, perhaps he was a little on the fanatical side." The third, Anival conceded, "In any case, with Salen's failure we are left where we started."

"Yes, with no test subject. So where do we go from here?" A fifth replied.

"The fact is, what was presented to us to begin with is illegal, both in the eyes of the Republic and our own government." The second pointed out, "Is it ethical for us to consider further what Salen was proposing?"

"Salen's wish was for Umbara to be protected from beings like the Jedi." Anival argued.

"Or any like them." The fifth added.

"Yes, and the only way to accomplish that is by trial and error." Anival continued, "By experimentation."

"On Force sensitives." The fifth again added.

"But do not only those who stray outside the laws of the Republic have need of protection against them?" The first questioned, "Are we not putting ourselves outside the law by proposing or sanctioning these experiments?"

"Casha, you are so naïve. Look what happened to Sly Moore." Anival replied.

"Sly Moore was in league with Palpatine, who we now know was a Sith....a fact I'm sure she was well aware of when she threw in with that lot." The second put forth, "And Casha has a valid point; no ethical government would sanction such experiments."

"No, Pary; because they are cruel, sadistic and destructive." Casha reminded them, "You know what Salen had in mind."

"Well, arguing will get us nowhere. Should we really be voting on this now? Perhaps it would be best to wait until after Salen has been laid to rest." The fourth suggested.

"I agree, this should be tabled until a later date when we all have had a chance to think more clearly; should we at least vote on that?" Yet one more asked.

"Aye." The fifth conceded, if reluctantly.

"Are we all agreed? Or must we do an actual hand count?" Pary questioned.

"Best to make it official." The fourth answered.

"Very well; Anival?" Pary started.

"Aye. Tabled." Anival voted, obviously disappointed.

Pary nodded and turned to Casha, "Tabled....for now. But I will tell you now, I want no part in...." The female Umbaran began.

"I think we all know your mind, Casha." Pary held a hand up to cut her off as he turned to the fourth, "Toren?"

"Aye, tabled, I suppose. Though I don't know how much longer we can put this off." The fourth, Toren, voted.

"You were the one who called for a vote in the first place, Toren!" Casha exclaimed.

"Only because this meeting looked to turn into a full blown argument." Toren answered defensively.

Pary held up his hand, "Please, we are in the middle of a vote." He reminded them and then turned to the fifth, "Queel?"

The fifth, Queel, huffed angrily, "I vote we wipe them all out just as Chancellor Palpatine planned." He stated, slamming a fist on the heavy table.

"Yes, you've made your feelings perfectly clear on more than one occasion. Are you voting to table the discussion concerning experimentation or not?" Pary asked.

Queel huffed again, "Aye. Tabled." He conceded, though not very happily.

"Noted." Pary replied and then turned to the sixth, "Denia?"

"Tabled, of course. Though my mindset is of Casha's. I find the whole business distasteful, not to mention disloyal. How can any of you even be considered such things?" Denia said.

"Well, that will be the subject of our next meeting. I too vote to table it for the time being." Parla answered, "Shall we call our next meeting at the rise of the next full moon?"

All in the room nodded, although, as before, none seemed too happy about it....for apparently different reasons. With the meeting concluded, the members filed out one by one. In effect, nothing had actually been resolved; and that gave them all hope that their ideals would be upheld. To a degree, Salen's obsession had left its mark on all of them; and tabling the discussion had, by no means, ended the possibility of Force sensitive experiments.

--------------

It was nearly a week before the situation on Tatooine was considered stable enough to leave in the capable hands of Viceroy Morgan and his staff. This staff, made up of Tatooine natives, had been Morgan's idea; a move, he decided, that would help to ease any concerns Tatooine's citizens might be harboring that they would have no say in the governing of their planet. Within days of announcing Morgan's appointments, general sentiment that had been at best wary and at worst bordering hostility had turned to guarded acceptance by the majority of its inhabitants. Of most concern was the attitude of the slave-owning population who were being forced now to either give up their entire workforce or agree to pay their former slaves a living wage. Some chose to abandon their homesteads entirely, leaving everything to the beings that had once been forced into labor under harsh and usually brutal conditions; true, the work was hard, but now they were working for themselves, not as unpaid menials. Others, like the Toydarian, Watto, protested their plight bitterly, claiming they were being unfairly treated and would soon be driven into the poverty their slaves had endured. Yet, there were enough who grudgingly accepted rule under the Republic, deeming it not much worse than living under the thumb of the Hutt syndicate. But it was the enslaved populace that most openly embraced the new regime; although there was, as expected, some violent uprising against their former masters, the Clone forces quickly and brought this unrest under control. For the most part, the transition had been an easy one. Despite Cardl's promises to the contrary, the biggest threat this newest Republic territory was from the surviving Hutts; however, this greatly-feared retribution from Tatooine's former overlords never materialized. how Cardl was able to keep his kinsmen in line was a mystery....although the rumor was that his solution had been a permanent one.

For Boba and Dena, this transitional period was a busy time; Boba was assisting in the establishment of security centers in all of Tatooine's settlements and Dena, setting up free clinics to assure that all of Tatooine's people received proper health care. They had moved Slave I from the Lars farm to an area just outside Mos Espa to be close to the center of both of their endeavors. And both expected to remain on the desert planet for some time.

But as Boba and Dena made plans to stay indefinitely, the other members of Ferri's rescue party announced their imminent departure. Obi-Wan had come to Tatooine to liberate Ferri, and had stayed to assure the survival of the fledging government; with Ferri now safely back on Coruscant and the viceroy's position secure, he decided it was time for Zak and him to go home. They would, he said, depart the following day. Satisfied that the threat of insurrection had passed, Mace, too decided it was time to head back to Coruscant. Leaving the diplomatic transport at the viceroy's disposal, he would accompany Obi-Wan on the Vice-Chancellor's ship along with the fleet which had escorted the viceroy. Those ships initially sent by the Chancellor would return with them. It would be a parting of the ways for Anakin and his family, at least temporarily. Eager to reunite with his recovering apprentice, Anakin would also travel home with the returning fleet. Padme would head for Naboo with their children to see her family. But there was a double purpose to this trip; hoping to find a solution to Beru's inability to carry a child to term, Padme had arranged an appointment with her own obstetrician. Owen was still torn between wanting to be with Beru and feeling the need to remain with Lars on Tatooine. In the end, it was Cleigg who insisted that a man's place was with his wife.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Anakin asked as he stowed the last of his family's luggage in their ship.

Padme smiled and shook her head, "I want you to go to your apprentice. He needs you more than I do right now." She answered and then pulled his head down to kiss him, "Besides, we will be home before you know it."

And Anakin responded passionately.

Within the hour, they were gone, taking Owen and Beru with them. Not much longer after that, Anakin himself was gone, having joined the departing fleet, leaving Cleigg to watch over the homestead until his son and wife returned.

--------------

"A little higher, Ferri." Declan instructed.

Obediently, Ferri forced his left arm up a bit more, grunting with the effort it took to raise it.

"Good!" Declan exclaimed encouragingly, "That will do for now."

With a grateful sigh, Ferri lowered his arm, "Good? I can't get close to lifting it above shoulder level." He countered as Declan began to kneed the area around the surgical scar.

"That will come in time, Ferri; it's hasn't even been a week yet." Declan counseled, "Patience."

"Patience." Ferri repeated, "Right."

Declan smiled as he slowly lifted Ferri's arm, "The mobility is there, you see." He said as he demonstrated his point by raising the arm up to the Ferri's desired goal, "Any pain?"

"Just a little; nothing like it was before." Ferri answered.

"No, because the damage has been repaired; now it's just a matter of getting your muscles back into shape." Declan explained, bringing the arm back down again.

"When am I going to be able to do that?" Ferri questioned.

"Soon; maybe another week." Declan replied, "And maybe then you'll see why the surgery was necessary."

Ferri nodded; he had put on a brave front for Anakin's sake, but the truth was, he had been petrified at the thought of the surgical solution Declan had proposed. Despite Declan's repeated reassurances, Ferri had spent the trip to Coruscant in nervous apprehension. Once that had reached Coruscant, a shuttle had conveyed them directly to the Medical Center. After a complete medical assessment to determine if Ferri was strong enough to endure the surgery, he was admitted to the center. By the time the droids came to move him to be prepped for the procedure, Ferri was a mass of nerves. Only a strong sedative administered by the one of the droids could control his fear; and this only until his float was maneuvered into the surgical arena. Once he was moved from the float to the surgical table, a mechanical arm lowered a mask over his face; breathing in the mix of oxygen and anesthesia, he felt his awareness start to drift away. He remembered a sense of panic and vaguely trying to remove the mask but then felt Declan's hand grip his own as the darkness closed in around him. The last things he remembered were Declan's assurance that he would be alright and a slight prick in his right arm.

When he regained consciousness in the recovery ward with his left arm bound tightly against his chest, he was surprised to find Master Yoda himself there watching over him. He remained another day in the medical center before finally being released to the care of the healers in the Temple. And Declan waited another two days before he would even loosen the binding enough for him to move his arm; and even then for only a few minutes. Since then, it had been a slow, steady, and for Ferri, frustrating progression. He knew Anakin would be arriving within hours, and he had wanted to show his master some sign of progress; he was disappointed at what little he could show him. But Declan had counseled patience backing his counsel with warnings of what would happen if he pushed too hard. And weighing the consequences of that against Anakin's possible displeasure, Ferri realized there really was no other option. The last thing he wanted was to return to that surgical theatre.

--------------

After leaving the Vice-Chancellor's ship the Senate docking bay, the four Jedi took a shuttle the short distance to the Temple. A week had made a world of difference for Anakin's apprentice. Standing alongside Yoda in loose-fitting clothing, the young man looked almost as healthy as he had been before they left for Tatooine more than two weeks previous; the bruises on his face had faded, a healthy layer of pink skin covered the ulcerations on his neck that had been caused by the Force inhibiting collar and the dark circles around his eyes were gone. The only real sign of any serious injury was the sling supporting his left arm.

"You look better, Padawan." Anakin said as he gripped Ferri's right shoulder.

"I feel better, Master." Ferri replied.

"And your shoulder?" Anakin inquired.

Ferri looked down at the floor, "I don't know." He murmured.

"You don't know? But Declan said everything went well, I don't understand." Anakin questioned.

"I guess it did; Master Declan says so anyway." Ferri answered.

"Impatient he is for results, Anakin." Yoda interjected, rapping his gimmer stick against Ferri's shins.

"Good heavens, Ferri it has not been a full week yet." Obi-Wan exclaimed as he stepped off the shuttle.

"I know that; but it's so stiff. It was better before." Ferri protested.

"But would have gotten no better, Ferri; how many times must we go over that." Declan countered as he joined them, "And I wish you had told someone you were coming down here."

Yoda frowned as he looked at Ferri, "Permission you did not have?" Yoda queried, "Tell me this you did not."

"Well, I...."

"Ferri, did you lie to Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"No." Ferri insisted, "But I wanted to meet your shuttle, and I couldn't find anyone to tell."

Anakin shook his head, "You should have found someone."

"It's alright; he didn't need permission to leave the healers quarters, it just would have been best if we had known that you'd gone." Declan said dismissively.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ferri admitted, "I should have been more considerate."

"No harm done." Declan assured him and then turned to Anakin, "No matter what he thinks, his progress so far is right on schedule."

"I thought as much." Anakin replied.

Ferri turned his eyes once again to the floor and then changed the subject, "Where is your family, Master?" He asked.

"Probably on Naboo by now." Anakin told him.

"You didn't tell me they were going to Naboo." Ferri said, his gaze returning to his master.

"Well, Padme wanted to visit with her family and take Beru to see her specialist." Anakin answered.

"Shouldn't you have gone with them?" Ferri questioned.

"Padme and I talked about it, and we both agreed that, considering what happened to you, I should come back here instead." Anakin explained.

Ferri shook his head, "But they are your family, Master." He protested.

"I'm a Jedi, that makes you family too, Padawan." Anakin corrected.

The younger man felt his throat tighten as his vision blurred. Then Anakin was clapping him on the back.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Well, unless I am mistaken, it should be about time for the midday meal; shall we see what is on the menu?" He suggested.

"Speaking for myself, I don't care what's on the menu!" Zak piped in from the hatchway.

Yoda nodded, "Speak with Master Windu I must. A full Council meeting we will call when you have settled." He announced.

"Yes, it is time we discuss the events of the past two weeks with the rest of the Council." Mace agreed.

The Council meeting took place later that afternoon; it was a closed session, leaving Ferri and Zak to wonder exactly what was being discussed; although neither apprentice need have been concerned that their actions were in question, although their futures were certainly being discussed.

For Ferri, it was simply a matter of whether or not he would completely recover from the potentially debilitating shoulder injury. Having already heard the prognosis from Master Healer Declan, the Council was relieved to learn they would not lose one of their future Knights. As for his actions during the attack on the Lars farm, the Council could see them as nothing short of heroic; sacrificing himself to an unknown fate in order to spare the others there. His concern over what he believed was disloyalty was quickly dismissed; as Mace had already reiterated to Ferri, he truly had no choice. Both Mace and Anakin were confident that Ferri had finally accepted this and would, as soon as his shoulder was healed, continue his training.

In the case of Zak, the Council was pleased to discover the mission forced on Obi-Wan's Padawan had been the catalyst which finally broke through his lack of self-confidence; the young man was ready, it appeared, to finally resume the active field training that had been suspended following his mental breakdown after his Bella ordeal. All that would be needed was a final evaluation from Master Bant. But Obi-Wan questioned whether he should be the one to continue that training; his concern being that the bulk of Zak's difficulty was rooted in the counsel he received from his current master. After a lengthy debate, Obi-Wan finally relented and agreed not to relinquish his apprentice's training to another master.

As for the future of Tatooine, the Council agreed to grant any assistance and support the Chancellor requested. Since Tatooine was Anakin's home planet, it seemed a natural choice to appoint him their representative in all matters concerning the desert planet. The greatest concern remained the Hutts; under no circumstances could they be allowed to return to reestablish their syndicate. To that end, an investigation would be conducted to uncover their whereabouts and thwart any plans they might have to invade Tatooine.

It was past the evening meal before the Council finally broke up. Ferri and Zak waited until almost all of them had filed out, Mace giving them both a nod as he left.

Over a cold supper, the two masters revealed most of what had been discussed during the Council meeting. But Obi-Wan chose not to reveal his initial desire to turn Zak's training over to another master; the last thing Zak needed at that point was to discover his master own self-doubt, however brief it had been. Despite Mace's assurance, Ferri was still visibly relieved to find out the Council's only concern was for his physical health, and not his faltering fortitude under torture. The rest of the meal was spent discussing what had become of the Hutts. It would be another month before their fate would be discovered.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue – Two months later

The floor of the dimly lit chamber was littered with disabled remotes, high above the floor, two men, one dark-haired, the other light, crouched, one behind the other, on a narrow beam as the surviving remotes circled around them, waiting for a chance to break through their defenses. But the young men held fast, and the probes ceased their barrage, retreating to wait for another opportunity to overcome their opponents. Taking advantage of this temporary respite, the light-haired man launched himself over his still-crouching dark-haired companion, landing a meter in front of him, and bringing him closer to their eventual goal – the open doorway; and the remotes seized the chance to attack again.

--------------

"I do not believe this module is meant to be a team exercise." Mace Windu observed as he entered the viewing area, "Do they understand this will count for nothing if they complete it?"

"They are aware of this." Obi-Wan replied, without taking his eyes off the pair below.

"How did they get access to the program? All the higher level sims were supposed to be restricted; we ruled on it before you even left for Tatooine, Anakin." Mace questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed his beard absently, "We gave them access to it; on the condition that they would try it as a team." Anakin answered.

"I see; so teaming up was not their choice." Mace deduced.

"Only because they hadn't thought of it until Anakin and I suggested it." Obi-Wan answered, turning his attention toward the older Council Master.

"Do they actually need more training in team work?" Mace asked.

"Probably not; but this was a sim they both failed to complete, so we thought they both needed a boost of confidence." Anakin replied.

"Have you thought that if they are successful it will do little to discourage others from attempting exercises above their age and skill level? Perhaps it was not wise to allow this even at the risk of their self-confidence." Mace stated.

"We discussed this at length when Zak and Ferri came to us about this. Whether they succeed or not, I do not believe it will too terribly difficult to regulate the use of the sim exercises." Obi-Wan assured the older master.

"I hope you are right. Declan will be very displeased if any more young apprentices end up in his quarters." Mace replied with a sigh and then turned to regard them, "I am concerned that their actions will be emulated by their younger brothers before they are ready despite our efforts to control the use of the sims."

"Do you really think that will be a problem?" Anakin questioned.

"I do. You and Obi-Wan are looked upon as heroes; much has been expected of those apprenticed to you. And Zak and Ferri have lived up to those expectations; it is only natural for our younger Jedi look up to them." Mace answered.

"Hero worship?" Obi-Wan guessed, somewhat skeptically.

"Exactly." Mace confirmed, the corners of his mouth turning up in a rare smile, "Sometimes I believe both of you have forgotten your own accomplishments."

Before either of them could respond, Mace had changed the subject, "Well, they seem to have the advantage at the moment." He said as he watched Ferri deflect a shot aimed at his teammate.

"Perhaps, but we will soon see how focused they are; with only four remotes left, the distraction should happen soon." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Three." Anakin corrected as another droid joined the others littering the floor.

As if on cue, the lights inside the chamber flickered just as the remaining remotes began a concentrated barrage against the pair.

--------------

Zak ducked to avoid the shot he sensed was coming, allowing Ferri, standing slightly behind him, to effectively deflect the shot back at the firing remote, and then remained in his crouched position as the remote retreated allowing Ferri a chance to flip over his head once again. This had been their strategy from the start, and so far, it seemed to be working; only five remotes remained and the pair had advanced to nearly halfway across the beam. With Ferri's forward progress, the surviving droids attacked again as Ferri crouched, holding his weapon defensively to allow Zak the chance to reduce their number. There was a crackling as the laser shot connected with Zak's blade and then the high-pitched whine as the deflected shot struck the firing remote which dropped quickly to the floor below. Ferri smiled as Zak flipped over his head and then crouched as Ferri stood, waiting for the remaining droids to begin their attack anew. But the survivors retreated further, processing this newest development before dispersing in an attempt to flank the pair on the beam.

Ferri sighed, it was this very tactic that had been his undoing the last time, "We can do this." Zak said, "Just stay focused."

"Focus." Ferri replied, tightening the grip on his weapon, watching as one of the remotes moved to cover his back and then flipping to face the potential threat, deflecting a shot from a second probe on his right.

The second probed whined and fell as the first probe fired, this shot deflected harmlessly away from its target.

Standing now back to back with Ferri, Zak heard another probe hit the floor but had no time to savor this latest victory as the probe before him zoomed past, firing off a quick shot before moving out of range.

"Almost there." Ferri murmured.

But then the lights flickered, distracting both apprentices just as the three surviving probes launched an all-out attack.

--------------

"Well, that should give them a boost of confidence." Mace said as he watched the last of the remotes drop harmlessly to the floor and then turned to the other two masters, "Well done, I must say; they have become quite the team."

"Yes, it is hard to believe when you think about where they were four years ago." Obi-Wan concurred, his eyes drawn to the pair now exiting through the open doorway below.

Anakin said nothing, staring down into the now-empty chamber but thinking back to the frightened boy cowering in an abandoned ship on Myrkr. If anyone had told him then that this same boy had not lost his chance at Knighthood, but would become Anakin's own apprentice, he would have doubted the fool's sanity. But the future, as Master Yoda always counseled, was not set in stone. When Ferri agreed to help Obi-Wan find Anakin after he had lost his memory, it had given the boy a chance to change his future. Since then he and Obi-Wan's apprentice, who had been at the root of his betrayal on Myrkr, had done the improbable and become fast friends, partners; forming a bond that rivaled the one between their masters.

Anakin was stirred from his private thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, "Shall we congratulate the victors?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin nodded and turned away from the viewing window, "Please understand that I do not wish to take away from their accomplishment, I am only concerned about how it will affect the behavior of those who look up to them." Mace said as they left the viewing area.

"We will be sure to impress upon them the importance of discouraging the younger ones from copying their actions." Obi-Wan replied, "If they look up to Zak and Ferri, I would think their counsel on that score should be enough."

Mace nodded, apparently satisfied and then turned down the corridor away from the exercise area while Anakin and Obi-Wan headed toward the changing room.

They could hear their apprentices talking animatedly inside the changing room. They hesitated for a moment, listening to the camaraderie between the two former rivals; both young men turned toward them as they entered, their faces flush with their recent success.

--------------

Across the galaxy, another pair was celebrating. Beru Lars, having been diagnosed and treated for an abnormality that had prevented her from carrying a child to full term, was again pregnant. The little family was still only guardedly optimistic; after so many disappointments, it was difficult for any of them not to worry that this one would not end any differently. But as Beru's condition progressed, they would become more and more hopeful until the child was born.

--------------

And on Umbara, yet another covert meeting had come to an end with still no clear agreement as to how to proceed following Salen's death. Twice since Salen had been laid to rest they had met, and on both occasions the meetings had resulted in a stalemate between those who supported the ideals of the departed Umbaran lord and those who were appalled at what had been proposed. Now, once again there had been no resolution, and the members of the opposing factions began to wonder if there ever would be. What Salen's opponents could not know was that his supporters were actually considering a split that would allow them to continue with the work their deceased comrade had started. A move that would eventually put them all at odds with their own government and with the very people they had sworn themselves to protect.

* * *

**_So, here it is at last, the final chapter. My thanks once again to all of you who left words of encouragement and support even during the long intervals between chapters. Without your wonderful reviews, this story would never have been finished; and I am still in awe of how many reviews it garnered. Will there be another? I don't know for sure, but it is certainly a possibility. As you can see from the ending, I have left an opening for one. I suppose in the end it will depend on what you all want. In any case, may the Force be with you, always._**

**_TamsynDell_**


End file.
